Call It What You Want
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: Edward Cullen, Hollywood heartthrob, who is dating Jessica Stanley, Bella Swan's student. What will happen when they all get together for parents evening? Drabble fic, daily updates with short chapters! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new story! **

**Summary: Edward Cullen, Hollywood heartthrob, who is dating Jessica Stanley, Bella Swan's student. What will happen when they all get together for parents evening? Drabble fic, daily updates with short chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters, just this plot :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Jessica, hand over your phone, please. I've already given you two warnings, I won't take it anymore." I sigh, holding my hand out for the phone.

Jessica Stanley, a pupil in my English class, is one of the most infuriating students I've ever had the displeasure to teach. She never listens, is constantly texting, and never hands in any of her homework. After she got her boyfriend, she just became even worse.

Now, usually you'd think the boyfriend would be a drunk, addicted to drugs, and general pain in the ass. No, Jessica's boyfriend is Edward Cullen, leading A list actor in Hollywood. I don't have a problem with them being together, but when it affects her work and concentration, _that_ gives me a problem.

"But _miss_, I need to know what time Edward will be picking me up!" Jessica whines, not handing over her phone.

"You can have it back at the end of the lesson, since you can't seem to be trusted to have it in your possession and not use it. Just be thankful I'm not speaking to the principle about this." Again, I hold out my hand, but this time Jessica actually hands over the phone. It's a miracle.

I get back to teaching English. English has always been a passion of mine, but I never imaged I'd go into teaching. I do enjoy teaching English, but I'd much rather be writing my own books than teaching about others. However, becoming a published author isn't exactly the most stable of jobs.

"Right, can anyone tell me why when we first meet Romeo he is upset?" At the moment, I'm teaching Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare, much to my class's distaste. Personally, I love Shakespeare.

"Because he isn't getting any!" Mike, a kid who's on the football team, shouts out in an attempt at a joke. He gets a few snickers, but only from others on the football team.

"No, Mike. We've already covered that there was no sex before marriage in those days anyway. Anyone else?" I ask; my patience loosening.

"Is it because of his unrequited love?" A girl named Angela timidly asks from the back. I think she's the only student in this class to actually enjoy Shakespeare.

"That is correct, Angela. Well done for actually listening when I speak." I smile, as I continue the lesson.

When the bell goes, I dismiss everyone apart from Jessica.

"Miss, can I have my phone now, _please_?" Jessica asks.

"Not until you've listened to me. Look, I get that you're young and in love, but at the moment grades are more important. Pretty much every lesson I have to take your phone off you, wasting both my time to teach, and your time." I lecture her, hoping it will go through one day.

"I know." Jessica huffs.

"It's clear you don't, and if this happens one more time I'll have to speak to the principle about it, ok?" I ask, hoping maybe this will work.

"Fine. It's like what Mike said, though." Jessica says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, getting angry because I know full well what she means.

"You're just jealous because you're not getting any, when I am from my super-hot boyfriend." Oh good lord. I swear; young people get more and more deluded.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Jessica." I sigh, handing her the phone. Once she's taken it, she straight out of the classroom.

Damn, it's been a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the first chapter? :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm shocked by the response the short little first chapter had! You guys rock! Thank you :D**

**Anyway, on with the show ;)**

* * *

**Bella:**

I walk over to my desk and sit down in my chair. Some people have a passion for teaching, and while I enjoy it and it pays the rent, I'd much rather be an author.

"Tough day, ma home dog?" My best friend in this place, Rosalie, asks from the door way. We always mock how the kids speak when they're not around.

"You could say that again." I sigh, turning to face her. Rosalie teaches gym, with all the boys initially thinking she'd be a complete pushover due to her blonde hair, un-muscular frame and manicured nails. They couldn't be any more wrong. She can be a fierce bitch when she needs to be.

"What happened today, sistah?" She asks, grinning at me.

"Jessica said the reason I kept taking her phone off her in lessons was because I was jealous of her and Edward because I wasn't, and I quote, 'getting any'." Rosalie laughs. Full out, mad cackling coming from the woman I call my friend.

"Tonight, we're going out and getting so drunk we'll hook up with anyone." Rosalie states once her laughter stops.

"Um, you have a _boyfriend_, or did you forget Emmett?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Ok, we'll get so drunk _you'll_ hook up with anyone." Rosalie re-confirms.

"Fine. But not too drunk, because we do still have school tomorrow." I pick up my bag and walk over to her.

"God, you sound like we're back in school again." Rosalie jokes.

"Rose, we didn't go to school together!" I laugh as she unlocks her car, both of us getting in.

"Oh, that's right; you're three years younger than me. Baby." We begin driving back to where we live, which just so happens to be in apartments opposite each other. She lives with her boyfriend Emmett, I live with my cat. Maybe Jessica was on to something…

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter; we meet Bella's cat. Exciting stuff, I know ;)**

**So, lots of people asked about ages of everyone, which will be revealed in later chapters. People also commented on what the hell Edward is doing with Jessica. While I agree with you (;D) that shall be revealed in later chapters :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**

**P.S. Anyone else watching Felix Baumgartner attempt to jump from 23 miles high?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella:**

I go into my apartment to give Rose and Emmett some alone time before we go out tonight.

"Hey Jill, were you lonely today?" I coo, picking up my cat Jill – otherwise known as Ginger Spice due to her ginger fur – and cuddle her. In response, she meows, while nudging me with her nose.

After putting down Jill, I walk over to my answer phone and playing the message, since the little light is flashing.

"_Hello, this is Tyler Crowley, Edward Cullen's PA. Mr Cullen would like to arrange a meeting with you to speak about Miss Jessica Stanley. Call back as soon as you get this message."_

What? I swear, if he tries to shout at me about taking Jessica's phone off her, I'll set…Jill and Rosalie on him!

"Hey bubs, you ready?" Rose asks as she walks into my apartment.

"Yeah, let's hit da town!" I fist pump and then grab my purse before following her out.

I'll call this Tyler dude back later.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Jill? ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella:**

"Rem…Remember, that time, when you were so drunk you feel over and broke your arm!" Rose squeals, giggling in delight.

"I'm clumsy anyway! Couple that with alcohol, I'm a walking danger!" I giggle back. Maybe I've had one too many. Just maybe.

"Come on, you two, I think it's time we got you home," Emmett, ever the responsible man, says to us both.

"Well, _I_ think it's time you danced with me!" Rose giggles, grabbing Emmett's arm and attempting to drag him off to the dance floor.

"No, I think it's time we go home. You have jobs to do tomorrow," Emmett says, more firmly, picking Rose up and taking my hand to keep me stable.

We're led out to his car, since Emmett's the designated driver, and then we're on our way back home.

"Emmmmetttt!" I whine, trying to catch his attention.

"What, you drunken Swan?" Emmett replies.

"Can we go to McDonalds? I'm hungry!" I ask, seeing as Emmett sighs a bit before turning into a drive-thru.

After ordering our food, Rose and I sit and eat in the back while Emmett drives up front. I love those guys so much.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on twitter; katywonderland_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella:**

Damn Rosalie! My poor head! I didn't even want to get that drunk!

Seriously, peer pressure.

Anyway, since it's the morning, I should probably call back that Taylor…Turner…whatever his name, dude.

"Hello, Tyler Crowley, Edward Cullen's PA, how may I help you?" Tyler! That was his name!

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. You called regarding a meeting with Jessica Stanley, Mr Cullen and myself?" I ask in my most formal tone of voice. My teacher voice, as Rosalie likes to call it.

"Ah, yes, I did expect a call back from you earlier," Tyler replies, and I can practically feel him turning his nose up at me. Jerk.

"I'm sorry, I had to mark some _other_ students work," I tell him, trying to remain calm.

"Anyway, when would you be free to have a meeting with Mr Cullen and Miss Stanley?" Tyler asks.

"How about after school today?" I offer.

"Mr Cullen is unavailable then," Why offer me choice of a date to meet up only to tell me he's busy?

"When is he available, then?" I huff, quickly checking my watch as I'm going to be late to school if this phone call doesn't end soon.

"How about tomorrow morning? I'll leave a message with the meeting place later today," Tyler informs me.

"Ok, what time tomorrow?" I ask, quickly looking at my calendar to make sure I'm not busy. I'd prefer not to have to spend my Saturday with a snobby actor and a student who doesn't listen, but I'm not really being given a choice.

"10 a.m. We'll speak later," Tyler promptly hangs up, then.

"Goodbye then!" I say sarcastically into the phone.

"Yes, goodbye, Miss Swan." Shit. Obviously, he hadn't hung up.

So, like the mature adult I am, I squeal, shout whatever into the phone, and hang up.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella:**

"Tight but formal skirt; check. Blouse; check. Killer heels; check. I think you're ready," Rosalie says, assessing my outfit one last time.

"You don't think I'm overly dressy?" I question, turning around in the mirror.

"Nope, you look fine! Now get your ass outta here!" Rosalie then shoos me out of my own apartment. I hurry down the steps and walk the short distance over the restaurant where I've been told the meeting will be held.

When I walk inside, I see Jessica and a man I don't know talking in whispers at the table. I cough a little to get their attention, causing them both to quickly break apart and look up at me. Weird.

"Ah, there you are Miss Swan," The dude, who I'm presuming is Tyler, says.

"Hello. You can just call me Bella," I hold out my hand to shake his, before taking a seat next to him. I'm guessing Jessica is going to want Edward to sit next to her, not me. "Will Mr Cullen be arriving shortly?" I ask after we've sat in an awkward silence for five minutes. I'm tempted to walk out right now.

"I'm here right now," A voice says from behind me, causing me to jump. He takes the seat next to Jessica, who barely even looks his way.

"Right, I guess we can begin, then," I mutter.

"Yes. Now, I've heard from Jessica that her teacher, Miss Swan, is constantly rude to her in class and always picks on her. Is this true?" Edward begins, jumping right in at the deep end.

"I can most definitely assure you none of that is true. Ask any of the other students and they'll tell you the truth!" I'm shocked at the audacity of Edward's questions.

"Then what is the truth?" Edward asks me.

"That is the truth! Do you not trust me, _baby_?" It looks as Edward actually cringes when Jessica calls him baby, but maybe I'm just imagining things. From what I've heard from Jessica in class, her and Edward are a lot more in love than they seem right now. "Anyway, she's just jealous."

"Jealous? No, I'm just trying to do my job and teach you English. If I was jealous, would I really be here right now, trying to help you?" I ask, beginning to get annoyed.

"I can see the looks you're giving my boyfriend!" Jessica hisses at me.

"Looks? Clearly you don't care about your education; you just care about your boyfriend. Excuse me, but I think this meeting is over," I stand up then and march out of the building. I genuinely can't believe Jessica. I really want to try with her, to get her back on track, but she just doesn't give a damn.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the meeting? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella:**

"Miss Swan! Wait!" I'm tempted to keep going, but the polite part of me makes me stop and turn around. Damn her.

"I'm sorry if that was rude, but…well, actually, I'm not sorry," I tell Edward. "And I said you could call me Bella."

"Right, yes, Bella. Look, I apologise for Jessica's behaviour-"

"Don't. You're not the same person; you didn't make her say that. For the record, I'm not 'jealous'," I interrupt him.

"Ok, I just wanted you to know that's not how I intended the meeting to go," Edward tries to explain.

"You must really care about her to go to all this trouble," I comment.

"I feel like it's my fault…all of her education being ruined," Edward says. He doesn't sound very much…in love. But who am I to tell?

"Well, I should be off then…it was nice meeting you, though," I tell him, beginning to walk away again.

"Um, Bella?" Edward asks.

"Yes?" I question back, turning around again.

"I'm incredibly sorry for Jessica's behaviour, I'll have a word with her," Edward says before walking back inside. That was weird. He acts more like her parent than her partner.

Instead of going in to my apartment when I get home, I go straight to Rosalie and Emmett's to tell them everything about what happened.

"Oh my god! I mean, I've always thought what the hell a fuck-hot 28 year old actor was doing with an 18 year old school girl!" Rosalie comments at the end of my story.

"Fuck-hot?" Emmett queries.

"You're hotter, babe, don't know," Rosalie grins.

"Anyway, all I know is that Monday is going to be awkward," I sigh.

"I suggest we-"

"I'm not getting drunk again!" I interrupt.

"Damn you, BabyBell! Bo-_ring_." Rosalie huffs.

"Screw you, blondie!" I shout to her as I walk into my own apartment.

Outside my door, however, I see a large bouquet of flowers, with my name on the card.

Who are they from?

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think the flowers are from? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella:**

_Dear Isabella,  
We only met early, but I was taken aback by your beauty and intelligence,  
Call me:  
Tyler xxx_

Um, what? Tyler? As in, Edward Cullen's PA?

Well, he works fast. He must have flower delivery on speed dial or something.

Sadly, I don't think I'll be calling him. I mean, I barely even spoke to the guy!

"Woah, who got you flowers? Oh! Are they from sexy Edward?" Rose asks as she opens the door to her apartment.

"No, that Tyler dude. Why would Edward get me flowers? He has a girlfriend! And, more important matters, why are you coming out of your apartment?" I ask, still a bit in shock from the flowers. It's awkward because I have pollen allergy.

"I didn't hear you go in your apartment, I was scared you'd got raped or murdered or some shit like that," Rose says by way of explanation.

"Thanks _mum_," I tease. "You want some flowers? I feel sneezy already."

"I'm alright, kiddo. Now, get in your apartment," Rose walks back into hers as I walk in to mine, and I put the flowers in the bin.

A couple sneezes later, I feel a bit better, though still in shock.

I sit down with Jill for a quiet night in, following the stress of the day. I act way older than my 25 years of age.

* * *

**A/N: So, Tyler is the mystery flower sender! Surprised? ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella:**

The next day at school, I dread having my class with Jessica. I have no idea how she'll react after I stormed out of lunch.

"Miss, can I have a word with you?" Jessica asks at the start of the lesson.

"Yes, but at the end of the lesson might be better. We'll have more time," Jessica nods in agreement before going to her seat.

I begin the lesson, which seems to pass quickly purely before I'm anxious about what Jessica wants to say to me. Is she going to apologise for her behaviour? Kick off again? Call me jealous, perhaps?

"I wanted to speak to you about the lunch meeting," Jessica begins, seeming as nervous as I feel.

"Go on," I prompt her.

"This was in the magazines the following day!" She huffs, throwing some celebrity magazine at me. On the front cover, there's a picture of Edward and I talking after I stormed out. There's another, smaller picture following that, of me holding the flowers. How do they know where I live? "Care to explain?" Jessica seethes.

"Edward was apologising for _your_ behaviour, and those flowers weren't even from him!" I explain, though it's clear Jessica doesn't care for my explanation.

"Who were they from, then?" Jessica demands angrily.

"Tyler, Edward's PA!" If anything, she looks angrier when I tell her this.

I expect her to come back with some witty remark about them being pity flowers or something like that, but instead she leans over and slaps me.

"Fuck you!" She screeches before running off.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Jessica's reaction? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella:**

"Jessica Stanley, do you mind explaining to me what I have just witnessed?" Thank god for Rose. Actually, I'm kinda scared right now.

"Um, well-" Jessica stutters before Rose cuts her off.

"Because it sure looked to me like you just assaulted a teacher. And I think you know the rules on teacher assault, or would you like me to remind you?" Rose demands.

"No, Miss, I know them," Jessica mutters, looking down at the floor.

"Now, get yourself to the principal's office, and explain what's just happened. If I find you don't make it there, the consequences will be a lot worse. Tell the principal Miss Hale is making sure Miss Swan is fine, ok?" Jessica just nods before hurrying out of the classroom. "What was all that about?" Rose asks, not so scary anymore.

"Jessica thinks Edward sent me the flowers," I pass her the magazine to show her easily what I mean. "I swear, I'm quitting," I add.

"You can't, you need the money!" Rose insists.

"I'll just have to hope my book gets published, then," A while ago, I sent a book I'd written off to several publishers; in hopes one of them would like it. So far, I've received 3 rejection letters, and the other 5 companies haven't even bothered to reply.

"Bella, just think about it. Please?" Rose pouts, making me cave.

"Only after we've spoken to Dave, the principal," I make a deal with her.

"Fine by me."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Rose's intervention? :O**

**Most of you now hate Jessica even more. I have no idea why ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella:**

"Miss Swan, why didn't you inform me of this meeting between Mr Cullen, Jessica and yourself?" Dave asks.

"I didn't see it was necessary at the time, since I felt it would resolve the problems," I explain to him.

"Ok, well, I've spoken to Jessica, and-" I cut him off, before he goes into some big long speech about what's happened.

"Have you expelled or suspended her?" I ask, hoping for expulsion.

"Right now, just suspended-"

"Look, Dave, either you expel her or I quit. I don't feel safe being in a school where there's the possibility I could be attacked. Right now, I'm not considering compensation, but if she's only suspended then I'll be more likely," I state firmly.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Dave questions.

"No, I'm simply stating facts," I tell him.

"Look, I need to speak to her parents first-"

"I quit."

"Would you stop interrupting me?" Dave huffs.

"I quit. If you're not ready to expel her – which you're clearly not – I don't want to work here anymore. You'll find my letter of resignation on your desk tomorrow morning, and I'll stay until you need me," With that, I stand up and march out of the office, already partly regretting my decision.

No, I can't work here anymore. I've been wanting to quit for a while, now, so maybe this is a push in the right direction. Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Bella's decision to quit? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella:**

At home, I contemplate changing my mind and not quitting. Then I think, no, I've wanted to quit for a while, Jessica was just the final push factor.

I get to work typing up my letter of resignation, having no idea what you have to write in those sort of things. I also hope I don't have to wait too long for them to find a replacement for me, though I refuse to teach Jessica Stanley. The flowers weren't even from Edward!

I get bored typing up the letter, so I turn on the TV which goes automatically to some celebrity news channel.

"Edward Cullen is single once again, ladies! He's rumoured to have split with his girlfriend, Jessica Stanley, who's 10 years his junior. As yet, there's no explanation as to why, though we'll keep you posted as soon as a statement from either camps is released," Woah, that's a shocker.

_I wonder if it's because of her slapping me…_

No, that's just wishful thinking. Anyway, they only said it was a rumour, so it's probably not even true. But, just in case, I'll just _have_ to continue watching this program to find out whether or not it's true.

Half an hour later, there's a sudden news alert.

"Jessica Stanley has released a statement! She's said, _'for a while there's been a noticeable difference in interests between us, but these recent revelations have pushed us too far apart'_. These 'recent revelations' may refer to Edward Cullen being pictured with an unknown brunette, who was later seen to be holding flowers. We're now eagerly wondering how this fairly dull brunette could have won this A-list actors heart…"

Bitch. Dull? I'm not…dull…am I? Oh, screw this. Watching this program isn't really helping my self-esteem. And Jessica…screw her.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about these new revelations? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella:**

"Am I dull?" I ask Rose.

"For the last time Bella, no! That woman was a bitch!" I may or may not have asked Rose more than once whether she thought I was dull. Rose gets out of the car, though I stay sat inside. I tried to call in sick today, but Rose wouldn't let me. Apparently, that's the coward's choice. "Bella, get out of the damn car," Rose rolls her eyes at me, opening my door.

Reluctantly, and with a loud huff, I undo my seatbelt and get out. "I don't wanna go to school!" I whine to her like a toddler. I'm beyond caring.

"It won't be as bad as you think," Rose says, trying to be reassuring.

"No, it'll be worse," I whine, considering making a run for it. Though, Rose would probably murder me. And she _is_ pretty scary.

"No it won't. Anyway, Jessica has been suspended, you don't have to deal with her," Rose reminds me.

"But how many other kids would have heard about their 'dull' teacher?" I ask as we head to the principal's office.

"Nobody knows it's you in those pictures, aside from a few people," Rose reminds me as we knock on the door.

"Jessica probably made a Facebook status about it," I can picture it now. _'lol just told the press how dull miss ugly duckling is! ehe'_. Damn Facebook…

Our conversation ends as we enter the office. Rose nudges me inside, then quickly backs out and shuts the door. I glare at the now closed door, with hopes I'll suddenly develop laser vision and be able to harm Rose. Wishful thinking.

"How can I help?" Dave asks, clearly not remembering yesterday. I'm not sure how he became principal.

"Here's my letter of resignation," I put said letter on the desk as I watch Dave remember everything.

"Oh yes!" He exclaims, picking up the letter, "The secretary lady has arranged a replacement to start tomorrow, so today will be your last day."

"Oh…ok, well, thanks, I guess. And goodbye," I mumble, a bit shocked at everything happening so fast.

"Not goodbye quite yet. The same lady – I forget her name – has organised for us staff to go out for farewell drinks tonight!" Again, how did he become qualified enough for this job?

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? :D**

**Another chapter may be posted later tonight, due to the lack in updates over the past few days!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella:**

The last day of teaching is…well, completely un-emotional and not at all unlike any other day.

Drinks afterwards are going to be hilarious. Rose and I have made it our mission to get Dave drunk. Of _course_ that will be amazing.

"Bella, a drink on me, for being such a wonderful teacher," Dave orders me a large drink, which I happily accept. I move onto the dance floor, drink in hand, watching all the teachers bumping and grinding. And then laughing at the thought of how they'll be regretting this tomorrow, while I can just sleep in late. Man, I can't wait.

I move onto the dance floor, dancing a bit, until a drunk Rose joins me. "Bella! I'm gonna missh you at school!" She slurs, hugging me and almost falling.

"Woah, you're gonna regret this tomorrow!" I giggle.

"We need you more drunker. You bein' tooo shenshible," she once again slurs, dragging me to the bar and getting me some shots.

Yeah, I'm feeling much less shenshible now.

"Let's dance!" I squeal, fist pumping. And this time, there's no Em to drag us away.

"Hells yeah!" Rose squeals back.

The rest of the night is, well, a blur. I hug all the teachers, some who I'm certain I've never met before, but I say I'll miss them anyway.

"But, but, but… I don't wanna leave!" I whine, sobbing into Dave's chest. He's drunk too. Mission accomplished.

"That's life," he says solemnly, nodding also. Turns out he's a depressing drunk. No fun.

Much like last time, Emmett takes both Rose and I home, though I avoid the 'you've got school tomorrow' lecture.

Because…I'm officially unemployed!

Shit, I think I need a job.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella:**

One month.

That's how long I've now been unemployed for. It's not that I haven't tried to get a job…I really have. It's just, there aren't any jobs for me to find. I'm not overly qualified to do anything other than teach, and the only school in this town is the one that I quit.

Clever thinking, I know.

Another issue is money. Rose has offered to let me stay with her and Emmett if I can't afford rent, but I won't do that. I don't want to impose on her and Emmett's life just because of my own mistakes.

Anyway, luckily I managed to get an interview at the bar to be bar staff, which should help pay my rent for a while.

********CIWYW*********

After a quick interview, they hire me and ask me to start tonight. Which is why I'm currently serving the town drunk before most of the people turn up.

All of a sudden, some men in suits walk in, seemingly trying to hide someone.

"Apparently someone has hired the bar for the night," One of the other members of staff, Clare, tells me. I just nod in response, going back to cleaning glasses. Someone ushers the drunk out, and the guy replaces him.

"We don't have to give him special treatment, do we?" I turn around, not catching a look at his face.

"You can treat me however you'd like." Oh. Shit. That'd be Edward.

"Oh, hey, sorry, I'm new here," I ramble. "Do you want a drink? That's stupid; of course you want a drink. Um, what would you like?" Now he probably thinks I'm an idiot and rude.

"A pint of beer and a shot, please. How come you're working here and not teaching English?" Edward asks. I prepare his drinks while replying.

"Uh, I quit," I mumble, not wanting to tell him the reason.

"Any reason?" Edward asks, quickly tipping back his shot. I hadn't noticed it until now, but he has rings around his eyes, probably from lack of sleep, and looks quite sad.

"Jessica slapped me, and Dave, the principal, only suspended her," I sigh when I tell him.

"What? I'm so sorry. Here, buy yourself a shot," Edward tries to hand me some money, but I decline.

"I may not have been working here long, but I do know I can't drink while working. And don't be sorry, it's not your fault," I tell him.

"Why did she slap you?" Edward asks. I _really_ don't want to tell him why.

"No reason…" I mumble, going back to cleaning glasses. As I turn around Edward reaches out and grabs my arm to stop me.

"There has to be a reason," Edward demands.

"Fine. The magazine article, where you're pictured with a 'dull brunette'. Well, she thought you were cheating on her. With me," I explain to him.

"Hypocrite," Edward huffs.

"Hypocrite?" I question.

"We broke up because I walked in on her fucking Tyler."

Oh.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Edward's confession? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella:**

Tyler and Jessica? But he sent me flowers…which I told Jessica about…oh!

"Oh!" I suddenly squeak out, quickly covering my mouth.

"What?" Edward asks, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I…uh, I realised why Jessica slapped me," I mumble.

"But I thought you said it was the magazine?" Edward queries.

"No, um, it kinda was, but they reported that I got flowers, probably from you. Well, I told Jessica they were actually from Tyler," I tell him.

"Wait, let me get this straight. I was seeing Jessica, who was fucking Tyler, who was sending you flowers?" Edward asks, looking angry.

"Uh, yeah?" I choose not to look at him, instead busying myself with bar stuff.

"Can I have another shot?" Edward finally says. I nod in response, quickly pouring his shot and giving it to him. "So, Tyler gave you flowers?" Edward downs his shot, his nose wrinkling as he does so.

"Yeah. I threw them away, though," I nod, though Edward starts laughing.

"A bit harsh?" Edward chuckles.

"Shit! No! I mean, I'm allergic! They were making me sneeze!" I quickly tell him.

"Oh…it's still funny, though," Edward says.

I tidy up some alcohol bottles as the conversations between Edward and I lulls.

"Bella! You've had a brilliant first shift, and since it's only you first day we don't want to keep you too long, so you're free to go now," My boss, Eric, tells me.

"Oh, ok," I walk back to the staff room, get changed from my black work attire, and head back out to leave. As I'm leaving, though, Edward beckons me over.

"Fancy hanging out with me?" Edward asks. Really? He wants to hand out with _me_?

"Uh, yeah?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about Edward and Bella hanging out? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella:**

"Can I get you a shot now?" Edward smirks as I take the seat next to him.

"Trying to get me drunk?" I raise my eyebrow at him as he orders two more shots, one for each of us. I think _he's_ a little tipsy right now, though.

"Is it such a crime to buy a woman a drink?" He shrugs, quickly throwing back the shot. I do the same, squinting at the vile taste.

"Is Jessica still with Tyler, your PA?" I ask, though I feel a bad for prying into his private life.

"_Ex_-PA. No fucking way would I keep him in his job," Edward says angrily. I probably should of guessed that. "I presume so. Though it sounds like Tyler was more interested in you." Hardly. It was just some flowers.

"It wasn't exactly the most romantic of things. I barely know the guy! From what I've heard, he sounds like a jerk anyway," I scoff.

"So, what made you become an English teacher?" Edward asks, buying me a drink – a beer – and drinking some of his own.

"I didn't want to be an English teacher, but there's not a lot else you can do with an English degree," I nod, tipping back some of the beer.

"Then why get an English degree?" Edward asks, leaning forward a bit.

"Truthfully, I want to be an author. Whether that'll happen is a different matter," I tell him. "Sorry, I feel like I'm boring you with my life story." He probably has hundreds of actor and actress friends that are much more interesting than me.

"Don't be, it's refreshing," Edward reassures me.

"Refreshing?" I play with the label on my bottle to avoid looking into his eyes. They're just so…beautiful. Everything about this man is beautiful.

"You're much more intelligent and interesting than most of the people I have to work with. It seems like they all have the same story," Edward says.

"What about you?" I ask, wanting to find out more about him. The real him. Not the man who's reported about in magazines.

"What about me?" Edward chuckles, and…it's a beautiful sound. He looks happier. Which makes me happier, that I've managed to lift his spirits in some way.

"Why did you want to become an actor?" I specify.

"When I was younger, I was obsessed with films. But, I always thought I'd go into music, since I play the piano, but a scout spotted me in a school play, and it just spiralled from there." He plays piano?

"You play piano?" I blurt, quickly drinking to stop my mouth speaking. It seems to work.

"Ever since I was 10," Edward nods, taking a sip of his own drink.

I check my phone for the time, a bit shocked when I see it's 2 in the morning. I also have a text from Rose, which I quickly check.

**Bells! Has your shift finished? It's saying on the gossip news (Emmett was watching it. I swear) that Edward freakin' Cullen has hired the bar! Is that true? Love ya! ~Rose xxxxxxx**

I chuckle as I read her text, while Edward looks at me funny. "My friend Rose text me, asking if it were true that you'd hired out the bar," I tell him.

"I should probably be heading home, now, anyway, better to avoid the paparazzi. Wanna join me?"

* * *

**A/N: Should Bella accept Edward's (very tempting ;D) invitation?**

**Also, anyone planning on watching the premier tonight? I wish I could but I live in the UK so it would be at like, 2 in the morning! :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella:**

_"I should probably be heading home, now, anyway, better to avoid the paparazzi. Wanna join me?"_

"Oh, um…" Say yes! But what if he just wants sex? Is that such a bad thing?

"You don't have to. I just thought we could hang out. You're pretty cool," Edward nods, not looking at me.

"Ok," I tell him.

"Really?" Edward confirms. I nod, so he leads me out of the club, and into his limo. I see a few flashes, though I'm not sure if any of them caught us.

Edward quickly tells the driver where to go, and then leans back in his seat next to mine.

"You said before how we were pictured together, that I was with a 'dull brunette'. Did the magazine actually say that?" Edward asks. Oh shit. I either admit to watching a gossip channel, or lie. And I can't lie.

"No, a gossip channel said that. But I swear, I was just flicking through, and I saw the picture of me!" I quickly blurt out. Edward looks…overwhelmed.

"They called you dull?" Edward asks, raising his eyebrow at me.

"They said how could a fairly dull brunette win an A-list actors heart," I tell him.

"You are in no way dull, Bella," Edward smiles at me. He's so kind to me, but he barely knows me.

"I am compared to Jessica." Verbal filter is now gone. I _knew_ I shouldn't of had as many shots. I don't even know how many I had.

"I wasn't with Jessica for looks. You have so much more natural beauty than her, anyway," Edward tells me, looking frustrated at the mention of Jessica again.

"Then why were you with her?" I ask tentatively.

Edward sighs heavily, before replying to my question.

* * *

**A/N: We'll finally see the real reason next chapter! Any thoughts as to why he was with Jessica? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella:**

"My parents and Jessica's parents, are, well, acquaintances, I suppose you could say. Basically, Jessica's parents tried to set Jessica up with multiple famous actors, to secure fame for their daughter. Anyway, I went out on a couple of dates with Jessica, since she seemed alright. Soon, though, she became such a bitch to me, and I wanted to end things with her. But then, her parents started blackmailing my parents, so I had to stay with her. I never loved Jessica, and I don't believe she ever loved me. The reason I'm so pissed is that I wasted time with her, when I should have just manned up and broken up with her soon," Edward explains to me.

"I'm so sorry…what were they blackmailing you about?" I ask him. Jessica is even worse than I thought she was, even colder hearted.

"My sister." He has a sister?

"You have a sister?" I blurt out.

"Yes she…she's not doing the best. She's in rehab at the moment, and barely anyone knows she exists. The press would have a field day if they found out. At the moment, she's addicted to all kinds of drugs, because of a boy she dated when she was younger," Edward tells me.

"What's your sister's name?" I ask him. Part of me wonders why he's willing to share all this with me, but another part is just happy that he feels he can trust me.

"Alice. When we were younger, we were so close. I'm a year older than her, but we were always best friends," Edward mumbles, looking close to tears.

"Don't give up hope. Rehab clinics help so many people, you need to forget about the past and focus on staying positive for her," I reassure him.

"Thank you. I'm just glad Jessica isn't a problem anymore. We agreed that if I didn't tell the press she cheated on me, she wouldn't tell them about Alice," Edward smiles, looking a bit happier now.

Our conversation is paused, because we've reached Edward's house. It's a fairly large, white house, and it looks really beautiful.

"This is just a temporary home for when I need to be in Forks," Edward says, leading me inside. I wobble a couple of times, feeling more of the effects of the alcohol.

I walk into the foyer, and take a glance at the surroundings. The furniture looks all antique, matching well with the interior.

"Want a drink?" Edward asks, holding up a bottle of Vodka and smirking.

"Why not?" I shrug, tipping back the shot he offered me.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Edward's confession? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**

**Oh, and, I just got Instagram, so you should totally follow me there, too; katy_cullen**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella:**

Edward and I are dancing in his living room, though I can't really remember why. Music was just playing, so we got up to dance. Actually, the music's pretty loud, and we're both shouting along with the lyrics.

"WE'RE BURNING DOWN THE HIGHWAY SKYLINE!" I shout/sing. I probably sound awful, but Edward does too.

"Bella, you're just, like, so much fun," Edward sighs, sitting down and smiling contently.

"So are you!" I grin, flopping down next to him. There's a loud knocking on his door, so we both go up, giggling, to answer it.

"Do you mind turning your music down, it's 4 in the morning!" A fairly elderly man rants.

"You can join us if you'd like?" Edward offers, gesturing inside.

"I'd rather sleep." The man storms off, so Edward and I go back inside and turn down the music. Only a little.

*********CIWYW*********

I wake up the next morning, lying on Edward, on his sofa. I take a quick look down, thankful to see that I'm still in my clothes from last night. My head, however, is killing me, and I dread to think of how much alcohol I consumed.

"Bella?" Edward hums.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I whisper.

"No, I need the toilet," Edward rolls us over so that I'm lying on the sofa, before hurrying off. I wonder into the kitchen, and grab a glass of water and some paracetamol, and leave a couple on the side for Edward. Then, I find the things from his fridge need to make pancakes.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks, making me jump a little.

"I was just gonna make pancakes. Is that alright?" I turn around and show him the mixture.

"Yeah, I, uh, I could have taken us out for breakfast," Edward mumbles. "Are these for me? He asks, pointing at the paracetamol.

"I thought that since you had the same amount of alcohol as me, your head would be hurting as well. And I like cooking, so it's alright," I resume pancake making, while Edward takes the pills.

When I give him a plate with some pancakes, he quickly digs in, moaning in delight. I have to stifle a chuckle at his reaction to food.

"Shit, you're such a good cook," he says between mouthfuls.

"Why thank you," I chuckle, shovelling in some pancakes myself.

Once we're finished, I'm about to wash everything up but Edward stops me. "I made the mess, I should clear it up," I tell him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it later," he tells me. We go into the living room and put on the TV, which automatically goes to a gossip channel. Just as Edward's about to change it, there's a picture of us, probably from last night.

"_Edward Cullen has once again been pictured with a brunette. Is there something going on between the pair, as this is the third time we've pictured them together?"_

* * *

**A/N:**** What will Bella's reaction to the news be? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella:**

Suddenly the TV has been turned off and I look to see a very angry Edward.

"I'm sorry…uh, I didn't realise they took a picture of us. I should probably, um, go, or something," I mumble, standing up to leave. If I were him, I would be annoyed about constantly having people comment on my love life and assume I was going out with whoever I was pictured with. Of course Edward isn't going out with me.

"What?" Edward asks, facing me. "No!" he shouts suddenly.

"Um, no to what?" I ask, maybe just a little nervous.

"Don't go," Edward pleads, quietly, "please," he adds.

"Ok," I nod, sitting back down.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted," Edward tells me.

"I understand. I'd get annoyed if I was pictured with someone only a couple of times and everyone thought we were dating," I assure him.

"That's not it! No, I was annoyed because of the way they were depicting you. They're calling you just a brunette, and how they called you dull before. Bella, you are in no way dull, you're beautiful, and funny, and amazing. I just…I got annoyed at it. Sorry if I scared you or anything." Edward thinks I'm beautiful? Everything else he just said is forgotten because, well, he thinks I'm beautiful! I think he's beautiful.

"I'm not scared. Nope. Not at all," I tell him, trying to hide my grin. He thinks I'm beautiful!

"Why the stuttering then?" Edward smirks, leaning forward.

"W-What st-stuttering?" Smooth. _Real_ smooth.

"That," he chuckles, only about two inches away from my face. Oh god, oh god. Breath in, breath out, and repeat.

"Oh," I squeak, biting my lip to hold in the squeals. Edward reaches forward and tugs on my bottom lip with his thumb, releasing it from my teeth.

I think I'm about to spontaneously combust or something.

"Much better," he smiles, gently resting his hand on my cheek. I lean into his hand, unable to resist. "You truly are beautiful," Edward comments. It's only now, when he's so close to my face, I realise how wonderful his eyes are. The green is unlike any colour I've seen before. Perfect, like him.

"You have pretty eyes," I blurt, blushing at my admission.

Edward chuckles, still keeping eye contact with me, leaning forward a couple more centimetres. "May I kiss you, Bella?" Edward asks quietly, so quietly I almost don't hear him.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think they will kiss?**

**Oh, and, anyone know the song from the last chapter? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella:**

"Wh-What?" I splutter. I'm convinced I heard him wrong.

"Would you slap me if I kissed you?" Edward chuckles, leaning his forehead against mine.

"No." As soon as the word leaves me Edward crashes his lips against mine, holding the back of my head with his hand and passionately moving his lips. I move my lips in sync with his, closing my eyes and just enjoying the moment. I'm overwhelmed by emotions running through me. Edward thinks I'm beautiful. Edward's kissing me. And he's a pretty good kisser.

Breaking apart for breath, Edward pecks my lips a couple more times. We're both breathing heavily, though all I want to do is kiss him again. That was just…wow.

"Um, are you free tonight?" Edward asks, looking almost nervous.

"Maybe, why?" I tease playfully.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Edward asks, looking down at his lap. Have I actually managed to make this Hollywood star nervous?

"Of course," I grin, pecking his cheek.

A few more kisses later, I say goodbye to Edward since I _need_ to find something suitable to wear tonight. We do exchange numbers, though, so we can arrange times for our date tonight. I'm sure Rose will help me with that, though.

When I get home I pick up my post, and then text Rose to meet me in my apartment. Almost instantly she barges into my apartment, asking me to explain everything.

"He _kissed_ you? Oh my god!" Rose squeals as she tackles me into a tight hug.

"Yep. Now I need your help for date clothes," I tell her.

"Certainly. First, though, a drink to celebrate," Rose declares.

"Nothing alcoholic, please, I drank so much last night." The headache is beginning to go, but more alcohol will just bring it back.

I walk into the kitchen to get Rose and I some drinks of juice. As I walk back into the living room, I see Rose looking through my mail.

"You do realise you've got a letter from Pearson, the publishers, right?" Rose asks, holding up a letter.

"It's probably a rejection letter," I tell her. So far I've had two letter of rejection for my first novel I've written, called 'Twinkling Game'.

Despite what I say, Rose opens up the letter anyway, while I take a sip of my drink. I sent out the book to publishers on a whim, so I'm not particularly surprised that no one has wanted to publish it.

"Oh my god," Rose exclaims.

"What?" I ask, walking over to her.

"They want to publish it. Your book. They want it!" Rose screeches, jumping up and down.

Without speaking, I take the letter from Rose and read it myself. They want an interview. With me. To discuss my book.

I think I scream a bit. Maybe a lot. All I know is that Emmett comes in 10 minutes later to ask about all the noise.

* * *

**A/N: The song from chapter 20 was When You Were Young by The Killers, in case anyone wanted to know :)**

**What did you all think of the chapter? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella:**

I text Edward my address an hour later, since he texts me asking for it. At 8:00, there's a knock on my door, so I run to get it.

"Hey," I breathe out, a little tired from the running.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward compliments, taking in my appearance. Rose helped me decide what to wear, so I ended up wearing a dark green dress that falls just above my knees, and is tight at the top and flows out.

"Thank you." I grab my purse and lock the door behind me, following Edward along the corridor. "Where are we going?" I ask as Edward helps me into his car.

"It's a surprise," Edward smiles, driving off.

"No driver tonight?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not drunk this time," Edward replies, chuckling as he pulls into a posh looking restaurant.

He helps me out of the car before taking my hand and walking with me inside. I notice him putting on some sunglasses and a baseball hat, so I chuckle at his disguise.

"What?" He asks, looking down at me. He's so much taller than me.

"Great disguise," I tell him.

When we enter the restaurant, he gives a fake name to the waitress. We're lead over to a table that's hidden and secluded from the others. Not satisfied with that amount of privacy, he even tells me he's asked for a special waiter who's been made to sign a contract to say he won't reveal anything about tonight.

"I love the fake name, by the way," I tell him, giggling.

"What's wrong with Ken Adams?" Edward asks, pretending to be serious.

"That's the fake name Joey used in Friends!" I laugh along with him.

"I can't believe you knew that," Edward says to me.

"I'm not at all obsessed with Friends," I tell him, trying to be serious.

Shortly after we order our food, our conversation turns to that night at the bar.

"You said you wanted to be an author. Have you written a book?" Edward asks. I'd completely forgotten about what happened earlier today.

"You'll never guess what," I grin to him.

"What?" he asks, smiling along with me.

"Pearson sent me a letter. They want my book!" I squeal, quickly clapping my hand over my mouth to quieten myself.

"That's amazing! Are you having an interview with them?" Edward asks.

"Yep, tomorrow in Seattle," I tell him.

"I hope everything goes well," Edward says.

Conversation moves on to other things, and when we're both finished with our meal Edward pays for it.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," I tell him as we're standing outside my apartment.

"You'll have to call me after the meeting tomorrow and tell me how it goes," Edward says, leaning down to kiss me sweetly on the lips.

"Bye, Edward," I sigh dreamily, in an Edward haze.

"Call me tomorrow," Edward reminds me, kissing me once more before walking away.

He's so dreamy.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of their date? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella:**

I'm tapping my foot on the laminate floor, trying to calm my nerves. The receptionists keeps glancing over and glaring at me, but I try to ignore her as I clutch my book in my hands. I arrived here about 20 minutes early, thankfully managing to avoid traffic on the way to Seattle.

The reception shows just how formal and well this company is doing, almost making me feel out of place in the skirt and blouse I quickly threw on. I'm in a similar outfit to the receptionist, though I can't make up my mind whether that is a good thing or not.

"Isabella Swan?" My name is called out in a bored tone by the receptionist, so I quickly get up and hurry over to her. I'm given brief instructions as to where I have to go, and then I'm off. My nerves, however, don't calm at all. They just get worse.

In the lift, I smooth down both my skirt and hair, checking over my appearance in the small mirror. When the ding sounds, the doors open and I make the short walk down to the office at the end of the corridor.

On the door, in fancy, italic writing is the name _'Mr Hutch'_. I tentatively knock, though a warm, reassuring voice calls out for me to enter. Glancing quickly around the medium sized office, I notice accolades hanging on all four walls, a large desk in the middle and a seat for me to sit in.

"Now, you're book," Mr Hutch begins, holding up the copy I sent to him. Only, it's not in as good condition as the one in my hands, so I can only assume that's a good sign. "Pearson would very much like to publish it, as, not only me, but all my colleagues loved it."

"Really?" I squeak, and then try to calm and remind myself to be formal. "Thank you, Mr Hutch, I-"

"Please, call me John," he interrupts me.

"Ok, John, thank you for the praise for my book," I tell him, shuffling nervously in my seat.

"Not only did it have an excellent plot, the characters were incredibly well developed and the grammar was almost faultless. I've had an editor look over it, who only spotted a few mistakes." That's one thing I can agree with. I checked several times to make sure it was all ok, and I even persuaded Rose and Emmett to check it. They don't have as big a passion for reading as I do.

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear that," I tell him honestly.

"Now, I was wondering if you were going to use a pseudo name for the book?" John asks.

"I did consider that, but since I've left my job as a teacher I feel that would no longer be necessary." I had considered it, mainly on the long drive over here, but in the end I just thought it would be best to go with my real name.

"Ok, well, I think we should move on to prices," John grins.

"Certainly," I smile back, relaxing a little.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the first part of their book meeting? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella:**

After the discussion of prices is over, we move on to other topics, though still relating to the book. Everything feels pretty surreal as I look around John's lavish office, thinking that maybe this could be me one day.

"You mentioned something about recently leaving your job as a teacher, would that have something to do with focusing on your book?" John asks me.

"Um, no, actually, that was for more…personal reasons," I sort of explain, not wanting to fully go into everything.

"Do you have a job at the moment?" John continues, clearly respecting my privacy and not pushing the matter of my previous job.

"Yes, I work as a waitress in a bar," I tell him.

"I think you could probably quit that job, I'm certain this book will do incredibly well," John gushes, gesturing towards the book. "Ah, now that we're on the topic of the book – and before I forget – graphics would like to speak to you about designing a front cover. Not that we dislike the one you currently have, but I think they have ideas of a more statement, eye-catching design."

"Of course," I smile, standing up and letting him lead me down to the graphics room.

The rest of the afternoon is spent down in graphics, going over so many possible designs. Less is more, or so I'm told, so in the end there's just a space like cover, with the title and my name on the front. Truth be told, I have to hold in more than one squeal.

"Isabella, we'll be in contact sooner to arrange a launch date and everything else, but it would be great to have it released for the Christmas market," John tells me. Well, it's September now, so that gives us a couple of months to get it released.

I give him my number before leaving Seattle. Tomorrow I'll get the new copy of my book in the post, so I can see the new cover for real.

I can't wait to tell Edward!

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the chapter? :D**

**Some people have asked what genre book Bella has written, and what it is about, but that will all be revealed later!**

**Also, I've just spent the past 20 minutes setting up a blog, and even longer before that designing Bella's book cover :) So, check out the blog, and you'll see the book cover (leave a comment with your thoughts on it!)**

**Blog= katycullen23 . wordpress . com (remove spaces)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella:**

I called the bar and told them I'd no longer need the job, and they said I could leave immediately since I'd only worked one shift. I apologised profusely, but they said that wasn't necessary.

Then I went into Rose and Emmett's apartment, to squeal and jump up and down and show them the new cover. They both love it, and I have a couple of drinks with them before I go home to call Edward and tell him the news.

"Wait a minute, there's someone at the door," I tell Edward, taking the phone with me as I answer the door. We've been talking to each other on the phone for almost an hour now.

"Hello, I hope you don't find this rude but I thought it'd save money in phone bills," Edward explains as I open the door to reveal him standing there. He's wearing grey sweatpants and a lose fitting top, a lopsided grin on his face. "I didn't have time to change," he admits.

"You look fine," I wink, opening the door wider to let him in, and then ending the call.

"Did you just hang up on me?" he asks, pretending to be shocked.

I roll my eyes at him, though inside I'm swooning at how thoughtful he is to come round and see me. I lead him into the living room, where, before we sit down, Edward takes my hand and leans down to kiss me.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart," Edward says, sitting next to me on the sofa. Does he realise that he just called me sweetheart?

"Thanks," I look down, blushing.

"Sorry. It was probably a bit soon for me to call you sweetheart," Edward says.

"No, I…I liked it," I smile, kissing him once again.

"Good, then, sweetheart," Edward says to me.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Edward's surprise visit? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**

**Check my blog! Link on my profile!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella:**

Today, it's November 16th. Or, more importantly, the launch party for my book. It's being held at the Pearson book store in Seattle, so I'm staying overnight in a hotel. I invited Rose and Emmett along, who are staying in the room next to me, and I also invited Edward.

"Edward, can you zip me up?" Rose took me out shopping especially for today, so we're both wearing elegant dresses, with Edward and Emmett in suits. When I first introduced them to each other they hit it off instantly, quickly becoming good friends.

"Wow, you look…beautiful," Edward slides the zip up – purposely slow and gently grazing my bare skin – before admiring the rest of me.

I blush, secretly enjoying his intimate stare, and walk forward to give him a thank you kiss. Thank you for being here, thank you for the compliment, and thank you for the past two months.

"Ready to go?" I ask, stepping back before things get too heated. We haven't gone all the way yet, we've been taking things slow, but it's getting harder and harder to resist him.

"Of course." Edward's arrival is probably going to cause some stares, as up until now we've kept our new relationship fairly quiet and away from the press. Tonight, we still want to hide it, so Edward's going to be pretending to just be my friend.

"Remember, no overly affectionate touching, and no kissing," I warn him.

Raising his hands up, he promises with a smirk, "No touching tonight."

"At all?" I whine a little. Edward raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything, instead leading us out into the hallway where Rose and Emmett are waiting.

Let's do this.

* * *

**A/N: Looking forward to the book signing tomorrow? :D**

**Just want to add, yesterday was my one year anniversary of joining this website! Emotional, I know ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bella:**

"Bella, you look stunning," John gushes, walking over and giving me a quick hug before kissing both my cheeks.

"You're too kind," I reply, gently nudging his shoulder.

"And this would be _Edward_," John coos, placing his hand suggestively on Edward's arm. Yeah, I soon found out John was gay. And very much in love with Edward.

"Nice to meet you," Edward smiles graciously, extending his arm.

I take the opportunity to observe the area, noticing many people here. My parents have been invited, and I spot them across the room. Most of the people I don't even recognise.

After welcoming my parents, John ushers me behind a stand, where there's a large poster of my book, a stack of books, and a pen. Looks like I'm going to be signing all these copies. Recently, though, Edward and I have been practising my signature. To me, it just looks like a squiggle.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention!" John calls out, standing next to me. "Now, this lovely lady is Isabella Swan, author of the new book, Twinkling Game. I hope you'll all love it as much as I do, but before the signing begins, Isabella would like a few words," John announces.

"Um, well, thank you all for coming, it means a lot to me," I begin, glancing around at all my friends and family in the crowd. Edward's standing next to some people I don't recognise, though I presume they're fellow actors. "This is the first book I've written, and it's been a great passion of mine for many years. I'm overjoyed to be able to have Pearson publish me, and I know I couldn't have done any of this without John."

Cheers radiate through the crowd, and suddenly there's a rush forward as people clamber to get a book with my signature. The books are being given away for free, though there was an entrance charge.

"Isabella! It's such a wonder to finally meet you!" A woman, perhaps a couple of years older than my mother, tells me. I feel like I should know her, but I can't place her.

"Thank you for coming," I smile, hoping I don't give myself away.

"Has my son not told you?" She huffs, before disappearing into the crowd. Returning a few minutes later, she's dragging Edward with her. Wha…

"Sorry Bella," Edward mumbles, looking fully reprimanded. "This is my mother, Esme Cullen."

"Oh! Esme! It's a pleasure to meet you," I smile more fully this time, adding a special note in her signed book.

"I can see you're busy, honey, how about you, me, Edward and Carlisle go out for dinner tonight?" Esme suggests.

I quickly nod, and once again she hurries off. I return to signing people's books, when it suddenly hits me.

I'm about to meet my boyfriend's parents.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the first part of the book signing? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella:**

Wondering around the crowded room, many people whom I've never met come up to me and congratulate me. I thank them all, still so completely overwhelmed by everything that's happened in the past few months.

Then, however, I spot someone who I'm not too happy to see.

"Miss Swan, well done, you've become _so successful_," Jessica remarks, her words slightly slurred.

"Thank you, Jessica," I smile curtly, though I'm quickly scanning the room to look for security. I'd rather get her out of here before Edward spots her.

"How's Edward? I presume you're still together, though I still can't see what he sees in you," she says, looking me up and down.

"That's none of your business. Now, I think I'd like you to leave," I try to usher her out of the room.

"Oh. The press don't know, do they! It would be incredibly unfortunate if they were to find out, wouldn't it?" Jessica says, clearly trying to blackmail me.

"So what if they found out? I don't care. I mean, we were planning on announcing it next week, anyway. Also, who's going to believe the drunken, jealous ex? Yeah, I don't think so," I tell her.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice asks from behind me.

"Oh, I just came for the free alcohol!" Jessica tells Edward, holding up her half empty glass of champagne.

"Now you've had it, you can go," Edward calls over the security, who quickly usher her out.

Asking me if I'm ok, I tell Edward about Jessica's threat, and how I reacted for it. He tells me I said the right thing, and how he'd kiss me if he could. We just make a deal for him to kiss me later.

As the party comes to a close, we make arrangements with Edward's parents to grab some food. Yeah, I'm pretty nervous.

I hope they like me.

* * *

**A/N: Looking forward to officially meeting the parents? Thoughts on Jessica? :P**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella:**

"I can't believe Jessica turned up," Edward rants, for the millionth time.

"Security dealt with her," I remind him.

There are still some guests milling around, though this doesn't seem to bother Edward as he quickly pulls me into the small office at the back of the shop. Pulling me against him, he plants a deep, long kiss on my lips. "Sorry," Edward chuckles sheepishly. "I've wanted to do that all night."

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his lips back down to mine. I don't know how long we spend, just kissing, but soon there's a loud coughing.

"Do you think you could detach yourself from Bella long enough for me to say goodbye?" Rose huffs. When I turn around to look at her, she's got a hand on her hip. Anyone else would think she's angry, but I can see the small smile playing on her lips.

"I'd rather not," Edward replies easily, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Tough luck mister," Rose retorts, grabbing me away from him and giving me a big hug. "Tonight was amazing, I'm so proud of you!" she says, sounding close to tears.

After Rose leaves, Edward and I return to the main area. Saying a goodbye and thank you to John before leaving to go to the restaurant with Edward's parents. Nerves are running through me, causing me to have a vice like grip on his hand. He isn't complaining, though.

As we enter the restaurant, we make our way over to the table where Mr and Mrs Cullen are seated. A quick hello is said, and Edward holds out my chair for me.

"Thank you for inviting me, well, us, out for dinner," I thank, stuttering from nerves.

"It was no problem, dear," Esme says gently.

"So are you the girl Edward left Jessica for?" Carlisle asks bluntly.

"Um, uh, well, I don't really…" I mutter, looking down at my lap to avoid his laser like gaze.

"Dad, stop. Don't pretend to be unhappy about Jessica and me breaking up," Edward gives his dad a glare, silently telling him to shut up.

"That's not what I was questioning. I was merely curious as to how you met each other," Carlisle says, looking at me, so clearly wanting me to explain.

"I, uh, I was Jessica's teacher, and then I quit. And, I was working in this bar, um, and Edward came into the bar…and…well…that's how it all started," I stutter.

"You taught Jessica? Why did you quit?" Carlisle intrigues, leaning forward to make sure he hears my reply.

"Uh, yeah. Um, I quit because…because Jessica slapped me. And wasn't expelled," I blurt out to him.

"She what?" Carlisle seethes.

"Calm down, honey," Esme coos, placing a calming hand on her husband's arm.

"Jessica slapped Bella," Edward replies. I'm just sat, mouth hanging open, unable to speak.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Bella. I hope you'll forgive me, but I just wanted to make sure the next girl my son starts dating isn't a bitch like Jessica," Carlisle explains.

Right. Still can't speak.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Carlisle? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella:**

"Carlisle! Must you use such crude language!" Esme scolds. Carlisle and Esme seem like complete opposites, though still perfect for each other. They balance each other out.

"It's the truth though, mum!" Edward says, defending his father.

"I don't care! We're meant to be making a good impression on Bella! No more talk of Jessica," Esme states firmly.

"Um, I agree with Mr Cullen. And I think you're all lovely," I admit sheepishly.

"Please, call me Carlisle," Carlisle says.

"Ok," I smile.

"We think you'll be a great girlfriend from Edward, and will fit perfectly into our family," Esme says kindly.

"Thanks," I feel myself blush from her praise.

"I agree," Edward grins, kissing my forehead.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy, son," Carlisle remarks.

"I've never felt so happy," Edward's smile reaches from ear to ear, as he leans down and kisses me right on the lips. If his parents weren't there I would have deepened it.

"Right, well, I think we should leave before Edward gets anymore sexually frustrated," Carlisle states bluntly. I'm more than a little shocked at this.

"Carlisle! What did I say about crude language?" Esme huffs. "Come on, lets go before anything else falls out of that mouth of yours!"

After Esme and Carlisle leaves, Edward looks intently at me, trying to gauge my reaction to his father.

"Carlisle's...blunt. And pretty hilarious," I tell Edward honestly.

"I'll tell him you said that!" Edward chuckles. "So, uh, you wanna head back to the hotel room?" Edward offers suggestively.

"I suppose so," I reply, trying to act cool and calm, but most probably failing.

Grabbing my hand, I'm led out of the restaurant by Edward, quickly into a car that's waiting. I guess Carlisle's words were accurate, then.

As soon as we're in the car Edward pulls me to him, kissing the life outta me.

"Edward," I moan as he begins kissing my neck. His fingers graze over my breasts, making me gasp a little.

"Fuck," he breathes out. "Do you...I mean, are you ready?" Edward asks considerately.

"Of course," I moan, threading my hands into his hair and pulling his face to mine again.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think said the 'I love you'? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on twitter; katywonderland_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bella:**

"_I love you."_

Shit. Mine and Edward's eyes lock, panic evident in both. Isn't it too soon for the first 'I love you'? I hope not. I don't think so. Edward thinks so, though. That much is clear.

"Forget I said anything," Edward quickly says. No. What if I don't want to? What if I want to say it back?

"What?" I choke out, close to tears.

"No, don't cry, Bella. Just forget about it, ok? I know it's too soon for me to be saying things like that, it just slipped out. I didn't mean it," Edward says, possible in hopes to reassure me. It just makes me cry even more.

"You d-didn't m-m-meanit!?" The end part of my sentence is all meshed together in one big wail.

"Uh…no?" Edward replies.

"So you don't love me?" I try to calm down while wiping away some of my tears.

"No…I…I mean…you got upset…so I took it back…and now you're crying even more?" Edward splutters, looking completely lost.

"Have you ever heard of happy tears?" I huff, hands on my hips despite the fact we're sat down.

"Wait, does that mean you were crying happily when I said I didn't mean it?" Edward asks, looking confused and scratching his head.

"No! You idiot! I was scared at first; of course, we're still in an early relationship. But before I could say anything, you were taking it back!" I hit him in the chest because of his idiocy.

"What were you going to say, then?" Edward inquires, rubbing the spot on his chest that I hit.

"That…that I, um, I love you too." Edward quickly latches his lips onto mine, kissing me hurriedly.

We have to stop kissing when we reach the hotel, sneaking in through the door at the side of the building. When we reach the hotel room, however, Edward wastes no time in pushing me up against the wall.

I love him so much.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the 'I love you' chapter? :D**

**Most of you guessed correctly that Edward was the first to say it!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on twitter; katywonderland_**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bella:**

As I'm pinned against the wall, I wrap my legs around Edward's body. He carries us both over to the bed, kissing me once again as he lies on top of me. Our clothes are rapidly flying off, soon leaving us both in our underwear.

Which is exactly when I become nervous.

Edward is incredibly gorgeous with a perfect body. And I don't even want to begin to think about the other famous, beautiful women he's been with. You can't even begin to compare me and them.

"Bella? What's the matter?" Edward asks, looking worried. I think I zoned out a bit. "Sorry, am I moving things too fast?" he asks, sitting up and pulling me up to look at him.

"No, I…uh, I'm fine?" I don't know why it comes out as a question, it wasn't meant.

"Don't feel like I'm pressuring you into anything, Bella," Edward says gently, taking hold on my hand.

"It's not about the sex!" I shout in frustration, getting off the bed and pacing around the room.

"Then what?" Edward groans, leaning back on the bed and watching as I pace frantically around the small hotel room.

"You. I…what I mean is that, you're gorgeous. Perfect," I rush out, trying to explain my mad thoughts.

"You're annoyed that I'm perfect?" Edward asks, sitting up on his elbows with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, dammit! I feel…I'm scared I'm not good enough," I mumble feebly, still pacing.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks, once again serious.

"You must've been with lots of more beautiful women than me. Why me?" I ask him.

"Bella," Edward chuckles. Why is he amused? "Do you remember the conversation we just had?" About loving each other? I nod to Edward. "So you know that I love you, right?" I nod again. "And, when people love each other, they generally have sex. You say I'm perfect but, for me, you're the perfect, flawless one. More beautiful, loving and intelligent than anyone I've ever met. Will you join me in bed now? We don't have to do anything-" I cut off Edward, quickly joining him back in the bed.

"I want to. I'm sorry, I love you, I just…got a little insecure?" I tell him, straddling him and kissing all over his face.

"That's ok, and I love you too. Just always remember that," Edward replies, kissing my lips.

I break the kiss and lean back, causing Edward to frown a bit. I reach behind my back and unclasp my bra, letting it fall down my arms and onto the bed. Edward's eyes widen, but I don't stop there. I balance on my knees and pull down my final piece of clothing, throwing it across the room. His eyes widen ever more.

"Bella," Edward groans, his eyes easily roaming my completely naked body. How I didn't see this before, I'll never know. I also notice his erection, even through his boxers. "You're like an angel," he comments, sitting up so that he can kiss me.

"So are you," I tell him back as he pulls off his boxers.

We roll over so that I'm lying on the bed, Edward on top of me. My eyes are fixed on his chest, before moving down his body.

"Holy shit you're huge!" I blurt. Woops. Edward grins cockily, looking down at himself proudly.

"Why thank you," he nods, lining himself up with me.

In one quick thrust he's inside me, filling me completely and stretching me as he does. He definitely is huge.

"Shit, you're tight," Edward groans, moving slowly at first. I wrap my legs around his waist, digging my heels into his ass to move him faster. Taking the sign, he speeds up going somehow deeper.

I feel a tightening in my abdomen, feeling close so soon. I tell Edward this, who agrees saying he too is close. I clamp down as my orgasm flows through me, leaving me a panting, moaning mess. Edward thrusts a couple more times, before his orgasm over takes him and he spills inside me.

Edward collapses next to me on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I smile over to him and see he has a lazy half smirk on his face. He looks so adorable and content.

"That was…" I begin, not knowing how to describe it with just one word.

"Intense," Edward finishes. Yeah, I'd agree with that.

"And we'll definitely be doing it again," I promise him.

"Most definitely," he agrees, leaning over and kissing me.

* * *

**A/N: Longer chapter today! What did you think of their first time? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bella:**

Following the release of my book, everything feels like a dream. Sales of my book are crazy, soon making it enter the bestseller list. It's nowhere near the top, but it's good enough for me. It's just so hard to believe.

"Bella! Your book just reached the top 20!" Rose announces, rushing into my apartment, not even knocking. "Oh god, my eyes, are you two _always_ at it?" Rose covers her eyes, pretending to gag. Well, if she will just storm into my apartment.

"Wait, did you say top 20?" I sit up, pulling down my top and nudging Edward away a little. He pouts.

"Yeah!" Rose shouts, running over to hug me. I stand and quickly hug her back.

"Well done, sweetheart," Edward murmurs, giving me a not very chaste kiss when Rose stops hugging me.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it," Rose says, leaving almost as quickly as she entered.

"I genuinely can't believe this!" I squeal, jumping up and down a little.

"I'm so proud of you," Edward grins, kissing me again. I tell Edward to sit down on the sofa, as I go into the kitchen to make us something to eat.

There's some leftover chicken in the fridge, so I decide to make us some chicken sandwiches. While cutting up the chicken, I eat a couple of pieces. I take Edward out the sandwich when I've finished making it, and we sit eating them quietly.

Suddenly, I begin feeling nauseous, and have to run into the bathroom. I throw up in the toilet, not knowing what's suddenly caused this feeling. Edward walks into the bathroom, looking just as puzzled as I am.

"Are you ok?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, I just randomly felt nauseous. Actually, now I think about it, this has happened the past couple of days," I nod, thinking maybe I'm coming down with something.

"Shit…protection," Edward mutters, pacing around the bathroom.

"What?" I ask, flushing the toilet and sitting on the side of the bath.

"Bella, we've had sex multiple times in the past five weeks, right?" I nod at what Edward's saying, still confused. "And not once have we used protection. Unless you're on the pill." Shit. I'm not on the pill. I shake my head as dread fills Edward's features.

How could we have been so stupid?

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think's up with Bella? ;)**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been focussing more on my Christmas story, Twelve Days of Christmas :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella:**

"Move in with me," Edward suddenly says.

"What?" I splutter.

"Marry me," Edward blurts.

"WHAT?" I shout, completely shocked.

"I can get a ring. I'll go get a ring. Ok? Ok," Edward mutters, more to himself than me, and begins to leave.

"No, Edward," I tell him firmly. "We are not getting married." It seems this snaps him out of whatever he was in, following the revelation that I might be pregnant. Shit. That word just makes it seem more...real.

"Right. I'm sorry. But you are moving in with me," Edward states rather than asks.

"What? Why?" I stupidly ask.

"We've been together for a few months anyway. And you're the mother of my child. I want to make sure you remain safe," Edward declares.

"I'm safe here!" I protest weakly.

"I want to be able to watch over you. To make sure nothing happens to the baby or you. We spend our nights at either yours or my house anyway, so it'll just be more permanent thing," Edward shrugs.

"We don't even know I'm pregnant yet," I point out.

"Bella, we've had sex numerous times, sometimes even twice a day, for the past five weeks, with no kind of protection. I don't even know how protection never even crossed our mind," Edward shakes his head.

"Sorry," I mumble, feeling like I'm being shouted at for stealing a cookie after my mum had baked a batch.

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart, we both forgot," Edward says gently, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. "And I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a small part of me that was thrilled at the thought that I'm going to be a father."

I take a moment to think about that. Inside, I get a warm, filling feeling when I think that there might be a new life inside me. Something that Edward and I created.

Without saying anything, I wrap my arms around Edward and deeply kiss him. He kisses me back without hesitation; soon both of us are removing our clothes.

Edward picks me up and carries me quickly to my bedroom, lying me down on the bed. His hands pause on my stomach, his eyes gleaming.

After the emotional moment he pushes inside me. We both moan together, my hips rocking for extra friction. Edward moves slowly, though it drives me crazy. I wrap my legs around his waist to feel him closer to me.

After we orgasm together, we wrap up in each other's arms and lie on my bed, in peaceful silence.

"Whatever happens, I'll stay with you," Edward murmurs, kissing my forehead. "Oh, and you might want to know, twins run in my family," Edward casually says.

"What?" I shriek, going pale.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think to the reactions of Bella's possible pregnancy? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bella:**

After drinking another bottle of water, I open up another pregnancy stick. Edward insisted on being certain, so he bought eight pregnancy tests. They're all lined up along the counter, where the eighth joins the rest of them.

While waiting for the three minutes, I sit on the side of the bathtub. Edward chooses to pace around the small space, tugging at his hair.

Beeping fills the silence as the timer on my phone tells us the three minutes wait is up. I glance at Edward, who's staring nervously back. I'm not sure why we're both so nervous when we are pretty certain about the fact I'm pregnant. I can't believe we completely forgot about protection.

"Positive, positive, positive, positive, positive, positive, positive – oh, look, this one says I'm four weeks along – and positive," I conclude, looking at each individual test.

"Any of them say anything about twins?" Edward muses, looking over them as well.

"It's probably too soon to tell," I comment, but inside I'm silently wishing it isn't twins. How am I supposed to push one baby out, let alone _two_?

"Who do you want to tell first?" Edward asks, causing my stomach to drop. I can't tell if the nausea is from the baby or the thought of telling my parents.

"Shit…not my parent's…or your parent's…certainly not Rose and Emmett," I mutter, gripping the cabinet.

"So that'd be no one then?" Edward chuckles humourlessly. "Wait, why not my parents?" Edward asks as an afterthought.

"I don't want them to think I got pregnant to trap you," I mumble, hiding my head in his chest.

"You're pregnant?" A high pitched, female voice, shrieks. I really need to get a better lock for my door. Actually, that shouldn't be a problem when I move in with Edward. Speaking of him… "I'll castrate you, Cullen! I don't give a shit if you're a celebrity!" Rose shouts, moving towards Edward. He moves me in front of him.

"Rose, stop!" I shout, pointing a finger in warning. "We were both idiots we…um, sorta forgot about protection," I glance down at the floor, still embarrassed about that.

"You _forgot_? Aren't you on the pill, Bella?" Rose implores, looking exasperated with the both of us.

"No…I've never had a need to be on it!" I whine, lying my head back against Edward's chest.

"Do either of your parents know?" Rose asks both of us. We both shake our heads. "Bella, your parents are gonna go apeshit," Rose comments.

"I know, I know. But I'm keeping it," I tell her, placing my hands on my stomach. It's the first time I've said it aloud, but never once has it crossed my mind to get rid of it. I couldn't.

"Good, of course you're keeping it. Our baby," Edward adds lovingly, his hands joining mine on my stomach.

At least the boyfriend hasn't gone apeshit.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the confirmation chapter? :D**

**Happy New Years Eve everyone! My New Years Eve consists of watching Jurassic Park and drinking hot chocolate (wild, I know) Anyone else got more interesting plans?**

**See you all in 2013!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bella:**

Edward and I decided in the end to tell his parent's first. So, we're currently on the way over to his parent's house. A house I haven't been to yet.

"They'll love the news," Edward comforts me, almost bouncing in the seat of his car due to excitement.

"Even your father?" I quiz him sceptically. In response, he just shrugs, not comforting me at all.

Edward opens my door, so I refrain from giving him another lecture. He thinks that, since I'm pregnant, I'm practically disabled. He wouldn't even let me make my own meal. Over protective father-to-be…

Knocking on the front door, I snuggle into Edward's arms. I'm nervous, and so using him for protection. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Edward, Bella, we have a surprise waiting in the living room," Esme grins excitedly.

"But Mum…" Edward begins to whine.

"I know you and Bella have news, but I thought I'd be nice. Now, get inside," Esme instructs, hugging us both as we walk in.

We're directed into the living room, so I walk in there, a little excited about this surprise that's waiting for us.

Inside the living room, I see a girl sat on the sofa. She's wearing a large jumper and baggy jeans, her cut dark black and cut short. Carlisle's sat talking to her, but she doesn't seem to be replying. Though, when I walk in the room, she turns and looks at me.

Slowly, her face fills with a smile, her eyes looking more alive. I distantly hear a gasp, but I don't focus on that. Instead, I smile back at the girl.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan," I say to her.

"I'm Alice Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'd hug you, but I'm not so good with physical touches yet," the girl, Alice, replies. Wait, Edward's sister? The one Jessica used for blackmail?

"Alice?" Carlisle chokes out, staring at his daughter. I look at Edward, puzzled.

"That's the first time she's spoken in about 10 years," Edward mutters, sounding shocked.

Oh.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Alice? :O**

**Happy 2013 everyone! Anyone made any New Years resolutions? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	38. Chapter 38

**WE. REACHED. 400REVEIEWS! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm...woah, yeah, shocked. Crazy happy though.**

* * *

**Bella:**

_"That's the first time she's spoken in about 10 years," Edward mutters, sounding shocked._

I'm baffled at why Alice would choose _me_ to speak to for the first time. Carlisle, Edward and Esme seem to share my thoughts, looking between Alice and me.

Then it hits me.

Suddenly, I understand.

_Everything._

"You remember?" I gasp. How has she remembered this before I did? Alice nods in response to my question.

"Remember what, exactly?" Esme asks eagerly, looking to both Alice and I for answers. I glance at Alice; silently asking her if it's ok if I tell them. She's nods once again in confirmation.

"Years and years ago, when I was 13, I met someone online. It was on this fansite, I can't even remember what for. But, every day, we talked. Just about random things, about our day, about anything. It was probably about 4 months before we even shared our names, and even then, we only told each other our first names. I found out the girl I had been talking to was called Alice." There's an audible gasp from everyone, apart from Alice. She just nods for me to continue. "After another few months, we told each other our full names and ages. We even sent each other letters sometimes. Anyway, just after a year since we'd begun speaking, I noticed she was more distant. Less…happy."

"I still have all the letters," Alice mumbles, hugging herself.

"I do too," I smile at her, before continuing my story. "Finally, I managed to get her to talk about what was happening. She told me how she recently got a new boyfriend, but she felt forced into it. She didn't want him anymore, but he wouldn't let her leave him. I was worried, oh so worried, but all I could do was talk. I really am sorry, Alice," I tell her sincerely. We talked for a bit, maybe another year, but then she told me she had to go away, some place where we wouldn't be able to talk anymore.

"You helped me so much more than you'll ever know," Alice smiles, tears in her eyes. I think I have tears in my eyes, too.

"You never told us about Bella?" Carlisle questions, sitting next to his daughter on the sofa.

"When you said Edward was dating Bella Swan, I remember. Thought I'd be a nice surprise," Alice comments.

"You could say that again," Esme mutters, looking overwhelmed.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about Bella's story? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey, hey! So, anyone, someone asked about why Bella never mentioned anything about Alice before. Simply put; she forgot. Only when she saw Alice did she remember. Hope this clears things up :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

When Esme, Carlisle and Edward calm down from the shock from Alice, we all sit down to eat. Alice doesn't speak _much_, but everyone smiles at every word she speaks. It's sweet to watch.

"You and Edward said you had news?" Esme queries as we're eating a dessert. A delicious chocolate cake. "Would you like some wine, Bella?" Esme adds.

"Uh, no. I'm sticking to water. Because, um, I'm driving us home," I lie feebly. They'll know the truth in a minute anyway.

"On to the news," Edward declares, grabbing my hand and smiling widely. "We recently found out that Bella's pregnant."

After that, all hell breaks loose. Literally.

"Pregnant? _Already?_ You've been dating what, a week?" Carlisle begins, seething as he stands up. "Was this your plan all along? Get knocked up by my son to seal a large amount of his money. Well, it's not going to work!" Carlisle shouts, aiming his anger at me. Instinctively, I put my hands on my stomach in protection and hide myself in Edward.

"I think that's enough," Edward begins, in a voice that's eerily calm. I can, however, see him almost shaking in anger. "I love her, dad, with all my heart. She's…the one. The one I can picture marrying and spending the rest of my life with. No, we haven't been together _a week_. Try four months. And why would Bella try to get money from me when she already has a very successful, fast selling book?" Edward's anger grows throughout his speech, while my heart swells. He thinks I'm the one? He wants to marry me one day? I want to kiss him all over, but it doesn't seem like an appropriate time.

"I think your father just overreacted a bit honey…" Esme says gently, trying to stop an argument between her husband and son.

"No, I think he needs to hear this. I won't have you speaking to Bella like that. She's only in the early weeks of her pregnancy, so you, as a doctor, should know she doesn't need any extra stress right now," Edward glares over at his father while wrapping his arm around me protectively.

"Edward, look-" Edward cuts off Carlisle.

"I don't want to hear it. Bella's moving in with me and she's having my child, no more discussion. We told you in hopes of your support, but clearly you don't give a shit. We're going to be leaving now, it's been great seeing you Alice," Edward smiles warmly at Alice, totally ignoring his parents.

"Call me, Bella," Alice mumbles quietly, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for not remembering sooner," I whisper back to her.

"The important thing is that you remembered at all," Alice tells me genuinely.

I smile back at her one last time before Edward drags me out of the house hurriedly. Esme's calling out for her, and I want to go back to speak to her, but Edward doesn't let me. Now I'm dreading telling my parents even more.

Once outside, I pause, turn to face Edward and kiss him deeply, pushing his lips apart with my tongue. As we're kissing, I feel his arms pushing me against his car, his body pressed up against mine. I moan into his mouth, moving my hips against him.

"We should stop, since your parents are probably watching," I tell him. That doesn't stop him from kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Even more reason to keep going. Show them I don't care," Edward chuckles, kissing me again. "Any reason for your sudden attack?" he smirks, his lips going back to my neck. It kinda makes it hard to focus on his question.

"What you said before," I moan a little at the actions of his lips. "About me being the one, that you'd marry me one day," I tell him. His lips leave my neck and he looks up at my face.

"I meant every word, beautiful," Edward smiles, kissing me again.

"We really should go home," I remind him.

"Fine," he huffs, opening the car door for me. I get in as he goes round to the passenger side. "But we're continuing this at home," he warns me.

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Carlisle's reaction? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I've written the next ten chapters for this, so you'll definitely be getting your daily updates ;) Also, the chapters seem to be slowly becoming longer. There's just too much to fit in!**

* * *

**Bella:**

As I pull into Edward's drive, he becomes even more impatient. The whole journey home, he's taken it upon him to constantly be telling me of the things he plans to do to me. It's hard to focus on driving when you have a sex god dirty talking to you.

"Fuck, I need you, Bella," Edward moans, palming his erection through his jeans and hissing at the feeling.

"We're home now, you can have me," I tell him, needing him just as much.

Rushing around to my side, he opens the door and practically pulls me out of the car. We kiss frantically as he pushes me up against the car once again.

"Inside," I moan against his lips. His response is to wrap my legs around my waist, grab my ass and carry me inside. Though, when I say inside, all I mean is just inside his hallway. As soon as the front door is closed again, he pushes me up against said door.

Quickly unbuttoning the shirt I'm wearing, his hands go to my breasts. I arch into him as he leans down and kisses the top of my breasts.

"Edward," I groan, unbuttoning his own shirt. I unwrap my legs from him and pull down my jeans while he works on his own clothing.

"You're wearing way too much," Edward eyes roam my body, completely – for lack of a better word – eye-fucking me. I shiver under his intense stare, eyes still transfixed as he reaches forward and unhooks my bra, then pulling down my panties. His hands slide up my legs, resting on my thighs and pulling my legs around his waist.

"Here?" I breathe out, shifting my hips a bit so he's _right there_. Fuck.

"I can't wait any longer," he moans, emphasizing this by thrusting inside me. My head rolls back, leaning against the wall as he pounds into me.

Suddenly his hand grips my chin, pulling my head down.

"Look at us, look at how I stretch and fill you," he grunts out, making me look down between us. The image causes me to clamp down on him, especially when his hand starts rubbing my clit.

"I'm close, Edward," I whimper. His forehead rests against mine, his face looking more relaxed since the argument. He leans forward and captures my lips with his in a searing kiss. It only intensifies the pleasure, and soon I'm falling over the edge.

Panting, I lie my head back against the wall, though Edward keeps going. I clamp down, knowing it drives him crazy. Soon, his thrusts become erratic, and he stills deep inside me as he releases himself inside me.

We stay like that for a few minutes; only our heavy panting can be heard. Slowly, Edward rests his forehead on mine, occasionally placing soft kisses all over my face.

"I'm sorry if that was too rough, but-" Edward begins, so I cut him off with a kiss.

"Edward, do you want me to be truthful about how I felt about that?" He nods meekly in response. "I fucking loved it," I giggle, kissing him again.

"My girl likes it rough?" Edward smirks, raising an eyebrow at me. I nod, blushing a little at this admission. "You have no reason to blush, sweetheart," Edward chuckles, kissing my nose. "I love fucking just as much as making love," he admits, his finger trailing down my cheek to my chest, following my blush. "Come on, let's go to bed," Edward says, wrapping his arms around me and beginning to walk. I clamp down once more on him, since I realise he's still inside me. It makes him groan.

"Bed?" I ask, pouting.

"Not for sleeping," Edward winks.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the chapter of...well...sex!? Not much plot development, but think of it as calm before the storm ;D**

**Also, check out my wordpress blog. I've spent hours (sorta) on it today, changing the layout. The link is on my profile!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bella:**

"_Not for sleeping," Edward winks._

As soon as we get to the bed room he lies me down on the bed, sliding out of me. I pout once more and whimper.

"Where's my sweet girl gone? You miss me already?" Edward asks, pinning me to the bed and kissing me all over my face.

I roll us over so that I'm on top of him, and slowly slide down his body. He raises an eyebrow at my actions, a mixture of amusement and desire evident on his face. I smirk, feeling powerful.

"You want the sweet girl back?" I coo, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Fuck, no, Bella," Edward groans. I see his cock hardening, since it's right in front of me.

I lean it and lick his cock from the shaft to the tip, smirking even more when he bucks his hips. In one quick movement he's inside my mouth. I swirl my tongue around his tip and take more of him in my mouth. He's big, though, so what I can't fit in my mouth I wrap my hand around.

"Holy shit, Bella, your _mouth_," Edward groans, his hips bucking again.

With my spare hand I cup his balls, earning another moan from Edward. I hum around him, sucking him in deeper. His taste is mostly salty, but most definitely all man.

"I'm close, Bella," Edward moans out in warning.

I ignore this, taking him in as deep as I can and swirling my tongue around more. I hum and keep going, feeling him throb in my mouth before releasing hot spurts. I swallow it all, licking him clean before crawling back up his body and snuggling into him.

"I think I love you even more now," Edward teases, leaning over to kiss me.

"The pleasure was all mine," I grin, and lick my lips just to work him up.

"I can assure you it wasn't," Edward chuckles a little breathlessly. "Do you want me to…" Edward trails off, his hand slipping down my naked body.

"Not tonight, I'm tired now from before. Can we just snuggle?" I ask, kissing his cheek.

"Of course, sweetheart," Edward grins, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Blissfully I fall asleep, my head resting on Edward's naked chest. Tonight was…well, I was nervous about Carlisle's reaction. But the way Edward stood up for me; I fell in love with him even more – if that's possible.

Tomorrow morning, Edward wakes me up in the best way, though. With his head between my legs.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the chapter? ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bella:**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, holy fucking shit." I hear Edward chanting this as I slowly walk downstairs, my legs still a little wobbly after our morning activities. I just had a shower while Edward was making breakfast, looking absolutely delectable in just some grey sweatpants.

"What's the matter, honey?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen, where Edward has his laptop open.

"Nothing," Edward says, shutting his laptop in record speed.

"What website were you on?" I ask suspiciously. I also hear a gossip channel on the TV in the background.

"Nothing, honestly. Just some boring website," Edward nods, walking over to me and slipping his hands under his t-shirt that I grabbed to wear.

"No," I tell him firmly, grabbing his hands. He's trying to seduce me to make me forget. "Do you want me to look on your history?" I place my hands on my hips and cock my bitch brow. That Rose taught me.

"Really, _really_, not," Edward's face actually pales.

"So tell me then," I demand firmly. "Or no sex for a month," I smirk, confident I've won now.

"Like you'd last a month," Edward replies confidently.

"More likely than you," I counter, standing firm.

"Fine, but I didn't want to upset you," Edward admits, opening up the laptop. I walk forward and read the article on the screen, shocked.

* * *

_**Actor Edward Cullen bags himself author Bella Swan!**_

_Anyone else been extremely jealous of the mystery brunette Edward Cullen has been featured with more than once? Well, we've solved that mystery. New and upcoming author, Bella Swan, has staked her claim on the actor._

_Now, you may ask – like we did – just _how_ exactly, Bella met Edward. Once again, we've solved that for you. Remember Jessica Stanley, Edward's ex-girlfriend who's still in high school? You'd never guess who her teacher was. A certain Miss Swan._

_Scandalous, we know._

_But, we have even more scandal for you. These pictures. As you can see, Edward is pushing Bella right up against his car as they're caught in a steamy kiss. It's hardly as though they're trying to hide their new relationship. Yes, it may be dark, but flash does exist. Clearly, these two celebrities like the idea of being caught._

_Then, there's Jessica. _'I'm absolutely disgusted. Does he not have any decency? And with _Miss Swan_? My _teacher_? I trusted her,'_ says Jessica when we track her down. Maybe the stunt pulled by Cullen and Swan was to show Jessica just how much he was over her._

_Don't worry, we'll keep you posted. We're trying to contact Bella and Edward's respective people right now._

_P.S. They're probably unavailable because they're too busy carrying on from the pictures!_

* * *

Underneath the appallingly written article, there are several pictures. Of Edward kissing me as he presses me against his car. Him kissing my neck. Our bodies connected.

"Well," I shrug. "At least their last sentence was accurate."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the article? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bella:**

Edward looks at me, a mixture of shock and amusement on his face. And relief. He also looks incredibly relieved.

"So you don't mind about the article?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I wouldn't go as far to say I don't mind," I shrug at him, looking over at the pictures. "But I'm not going to let it ruin my night."

"No, my father already did that," Edward grumbles. I roll my eyes and walk over to him, kissing him to try and relax him. It seems to work a bit.

"Carlisle didn't have the…_best_ reaction, but, he was, in a way, just trying to look out for you. After Jessica," I reason with Edward. He just groans, taking a step back from me.

"He shouted at my pregnant girlfriend. _That's_ hardly looking out for me," Edward retorts. I give up trying to make him see reason, instead cooking us some breakfast.

Breakfast is eaten mostly in silence, with Edward still angry at his father and I'm annoyed Edward won't try and see reason. Yes, I'm upset about Carlisle's reaction, but I still want to try and gain Edward's parents support.

"What are we going to do about the pictures, then?" Edward asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't mind. If you want to make a statement, ok, but I'm just as ok to ignore them," I shrug, taking my plate into the kitchen.

"Maybe if I do an interview, and just lightly mention it? I know my agent wants me to do an interview with Empire," Edward suggests, following me into the kitchen.

"Sure, whatever you want." I place my plate in the dishwasher, along with my knife and fork.

"Bella," Edward whines. "Please don't be mad at me," he continues, turning me around and pulling me closer to him.

"I just think you should try and make amends. At least with Esme," I sigh, still trying to make him see reason.

"After we've told your parents," Edward compromises.

"Fine," I relent, leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about their views on Carlisle?**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bella:**

The rest of the day Edward and I lounge around his house, not really being bothered to do anything. His next acting project starts in a few weeks, so we're making the most of our limited quiet time.

**Call me? ~Alice**

My phone beeps loudly, startling both of us. I quickly recall the text to Edward, and then step out into the hallway to call Alice, like she asked. She answers almost immediately.

"Hello?" she says into the phone.

"Hey, Alice, it's me. Bella," I stutter back stupidly.

"Oh, hi. Have you and Edward seen the pictures?" Alice asks immediately.

"Uh, yeah, we have. It's ok, though. We don't mind," I tell her honestly.

"That's good," she says, then pauses a bit. "Um, how's Edward? Because mum's pretty upset," Alice says, sounding nervous.

"I've tried to make him see reason, but's he's pretty damn stubborn. Though, he has agreed to contact Esme, at least, after we've spoken to my parents," I nod, even though she can't see me. "How's Carlisle?" I ask tentatively.

"Pretty pissed, still. I've been giving him the silent treatment," Alice jokes, chuckling. I laugh along with her.

"Hey, I have an idea," I blurt as it suddenly hits me.

"What? Whenever you said that when you were younger, it never lead to good things," Alice warns.

"Can I come round and visit Carlisle?" I quickly ask her, lowering my voice just in case Edward hears.

"With or without Edward?" she asks sceptically.

"Without. I'll try and make peace," I insist to her.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Alice mutters.

"Please! I'll just tell Edward I'm visiting you," I tell her, planning it all out. He won't question that.

"Fine. But if he gets angry, I was forced into it," Alice huffs in defeat. "I wish I'd never started speaking again," she mumbles quietly.

"I'm glad you did!" I tell her honestly. "See you soon," I end the call, and walk into the living room, back to Edward. Now for the teeny, tiny white lie I have to tell.

I walk over to Edward, straddling him, and placing my hands on his chest. He looks a little startled by my actions, but soon wraps his arms around my waist.

"How did the call go?" Edward asks, hugging me to him.

"Good. Alice asked if I'd like to go and catch up with her in person," I lie, hopefully not being too transparent.

"Really? Not at the house, right?" Edward confirms.

"Nope. At Starbucks, I think she said. Is that ok?" I ask timidly, hoping he believes me.

"Yeah, sure," he shrugs calmly.

With that, I kiss him before leaving. Now to meet with Carlisle.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Bella's lie? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**

**About my twitter, I'm thinking of changing my name. Any suggestions?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bella:**

Only when I'm standing outside the Cullen house do I begin to question myself, wonder if this was such a good idea. I've already knocked, though, so it'd be rude to leave. Or would it? Maybe I should quickly go?

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Esme asks, looking startled as she opens the door. I guess Alice didn't clue her in on my surprise, then.

"Uh, hi. I wanted to speak to Carlisle. And you. But more Carlisle. If that's ok?" I stutter out, tugging on the hem of my jacket.

"Sure, come in," Esme gestures inside, looking ecstatic. "Is Edward here?" she asks curiously.

"Um, no," I mumble quietly. I'm surprised she even hears me.

"Does he know you're here?" she asks, turning to face me.

"Sorta?" I squeak out.

"I'll take that as a no," she mutters, leading me into the living room.

Damn nerves kick in again, and once more I consider making a run for it. Just as Carlisle notices me. Dammit.

"Bella. Any reason for the surprise visit?" Carlisle asks, not looking up from the newspaper he's reading. _Polite,_ I think snidely.

"I came here to speak to you. Hopefully more calmly than last night," I admit. Esme quietly tells me to take a seat before leaving the room. I sit in an armchair, across from Carlisle on the sofa, and wait for him to speak.

"Really? Last night didn't seem to affect you two too much. We've seen the pictures from the press," Carlisle muses, still not looking at me. Now I'm getting frustrated.

"How else do you think I got pregnant?" I mutter rhetorically in annoyance. Surprising me completely, I hear a snigger from Carlisle. Finally, he looks up from his newspaper.

"I suppose that's correct," Carlisle nods, still looking amused. "I presume you understand why I said what I said last night."

"You want to protect Edward. I get that, I really do, but I didn't plan _any_ of this. I love Edward, completely, and yes, I am thrilled I'm pregnant, but neither of us planned this. I get why you'd express your concerns, but would I really want to hurt your family? Alice is my childhood friend, and Edward is the love of my life. You and Esme…one day, hopefully, you'll be my in-laws, whether you like it or not. I would like to have your support throughout my pregnancy, but even if you aren't happy it'll still go ahead," I rant, needing to get it all out.

Carlisle sits in silence for a few minutes, looking a little shocked at my outburst. "You have guts, Bella, I see that. And I see how happy you make my son. Jessica was like that, in the very beginning. We forgot about the age difference, since they both seemed happy. Then, when the blackmailing started, I could see Edward becoming more and more depressed every day. Not once did he complain, though, since he wanted to make sure Alice's truth remained silent," Carlisle informs me.

"He's the most selfless person I've ever met," I nod, in agreement with Carlisle.

"So, you see me being your future father-in-law?" Carlisle questions. I see a small smile playing on his lips.

"Certainly. I plan on spending my life with Edward," I promise him. He seems to accept my answer.

"Edward doesn't know you're here, does he?" Carlisle asks all of a sudden.

"Um, no," I admit, feeling a bit guilty.

"I should let you get back to him then," Carlisle assumes. I nod in response, standing up to leave. "Oh, and Bella?" I turn around to face Carlisle. "I'm sorry. And to Edward, too. I shouldn't have shouted; we should have had a more reasonable conversation, like today."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I smile genuinely at him. "And for the record, I'm sorry too. About the pictures," I tell him honestly.

"Believe it or not, I know what it's like to be young and in love," Carlisle chuckles, shaking his head.

Surprising me, he hugs me before I leave, making me promise to bring Edward around for dinner some time. I agree quickly to that.

"Leaving so soon, Bella?" Esme calls out as I'm walking with Carlisle to the front door.

"Yeah, I should probably get back to Edward," I dread his reaction when I tell him about visiting his parents.

As I open the front door, I give Esme and Carlisle quick hugs before leaving to go back to Edward.

Hopefully he won't be too angry.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Carlisle's reaction?**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bella:**

"Did you have fun with Alice?" Edward asks when I walk back into his house. There's something…off, with him.

"Um, yes," I lie quickly.

"Did you go to Starbucks?" he presses, walking over to me. I nod meekly, not trusting my voice. He knows. He knows I lied. But _how_? Alice wouldn't tell him…right? "Really? Which Starbucks would that be, then?" Edward asks impatiently, slowly getting angrier and angrier.

"Um, t-the, uh, well-" I splutter, losing all words.

"Because, I went to the one in town, since Rose called with an urgent message for you. But, I searched all round, and didn't see you _or_ Alice. So, where were you _really_?" Edward asks, stalking towards me. Shit, he's really, really livid.

"Uh, I went to, um, I went to visit your…your parents," I whisper the last part, hoping he won't hear me. No such luck.

"My parents? Are you insane?" Edward shouts at me.

"No, I just…I just wanted to speak to them! Try and make amends!" I reply, feeling my eyes well with tears.

"I thought we agreed _after_ we met with your parents?" Edward sounds calmer, eerily calm. It's scarier than when he shouts.

"I just thought…on the phone, Alice said Esme was really upset," I whimper, trying to make him see.

"Then she should have come _here_!" Edward's struggling to keep his voice below a shout.

"She didn't think she was wanted!" I reply as Edward begins to walk away. "Carlisle forgave us!" I shout out, in hopes of getting him to turn around.

He abruptly stops walking, his hands clenching into fists. "He _forgave_ us?" Edward spits out bitterly, turning to face me. "For what? For you getting pregnant? I wanted his blessing, not his forgiveness!" Edward shouts at me, punching the wall near him. I've never seen him this angry.

"I just wanted to help," I whisper, feeling the tears fall down my face. "I should go," I sob, turning around and opening the front door.

"No, Bella, wait!" Edward calls out, but I pay no attention to him. I get in his car, since I still have the keys from before, and drive back to my apartment. I make a quick detour to get some Ben and Jerry's ice-cream, and then finally make it home.

Well, I don't go to my house. Edward has a key for there. Instead, I seek comfort from Rose and Emmett. And my ice-cream.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their first fight? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	47. Chapter 47

**Bella:**

Once I'm in Rose and Emmett's apart, I remember the dreaded message Edward never got round to giving me.

"Oh, Bella, that's not important right now, sweetheart," Rose coos, hugging me tightly. I only start bawling harder though when she calls me sweetheart. Edward called me sweetheart. Well, he used to.

"Please, I want to know. It'll take my mind off things," I sob, wiping my eyes and sitting down on the sofa. Emmett sits next to me, both of us eating the ice-cream. Rose rolls her eyes at the both of us.

"Ok, well, we have news," Rose begins, beaming. "Emmett proposed!" Rose exclaims, holding out her left hand for me to inspect.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I grin, feeling a lot happier.

She begins gushing over all the wedding planning she's already done, excitedly speaking quickly. Emmett just nods in agreement, the love evident in his eyes.

"There's a reason I had an urgent message for you, Bella," Rose says, her tone becoming serious. Oh god, what? "Will you be my maid of honour?" Rose squeals loudly.

"Oh my god of course!" I jump up and hug Rose, squeezing her tightly.

For the rest of the evening, Rose orders two pizzas for us as we just watch films on TV. I try to forget about Edward and my argument with him, but I can't. My stomach clenches just thinking about him. I feel pathetic for missing him when he clearly doesn't miss me. I haven't received a single text or call from him. Not that I expected anything.

That night, I stay in Emmett and Rose's guest bedroom. I can't face returning to my empty apartment, yet.

It takes a while before I fall asleep, long after midnight. I've got used to having Edward's comforting arms around me. In the end, I tire myself out from crying and feeling pathetic.

After throwing up the next morning, I brush my teeth and head into the kitchen where I can smell breakfast being made.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Rose asks. I just shrug, still feeling miserable.

"Sorry for being so depressed," I mumble in apology.

"You're allowed to be," Rose smiles at me.

Breakfast is fairly quiet, Emmett and Rose talking while I sit there, not really eating. Suddenly, we hear a pounding on the door across the way. My door.

My heart soars in hope that it's Edward, here to make me happy again. I run to the front door and wrench it open, stupidly not looking through the peephole.

Because, there, standing in front of my door, is Jessica Stanley.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Jessica's arrival? And Rose and Emmett's news? :O**

**Review please! :) Can we reach 500 reviews with this chapter? That'd be so extremely awesome :D**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: We made 500 reviews! Actually, 508, way over! Thanks :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Miss Swan?" Jessica asks, turning to face me.

"I'm not your teacher anymore, you don't have to call me that," I respond dryly, my heart sinking. Edward didn't come. He doesn't care. Did he ever?

"Those pictures are certainly revealing," Jessica smirks at me. I really couldn't care less.

"Is that all?" I sigh, leaning against the doorframe.

"No, actually, it's not," Jessica replies, looking way too confident. "I want 500 bucks or I'll tell the press you're pregnant," Jessica demands.

"What?" I shout angrily. How does she know?

"Just because it's not true, doesn't mean they won't believe it," Jessica states.

"I don't give a fuck, you're not getting any money from me," I huff, slamming the door in her face.

I walk back in and fall down on the sofa, giving up with breakfast. I wasn't eating anyway.

Rose comes in and sits by me, asking about what happened. I explain everything to her, though I leave out about how I thought it might be Edward. I think she knows that, anyway. She doesn't comment on it, thankfully.

Reluctantly, I go back to my apartment and try to take my mind off things. So I bake a cake.

There's another knocking on my door, so, thinking it's probably Jessica again, I open the door and prepare myself to shout again. I'm completely shocked when I see Edward on the other side of the door. I really should put peep-holes to better use.

Not saying a word, he walks inside my apartment and into my living room. I shut the door, try not to cry, and silently follow him.

"You need to start packing." Is the first thing Edward says, avoiding looking at me.

"What?" I choke out, desperately holding back the tears.

"It'll be easier if you move in when you're not as heavily pregnant," Edward says by way of explanation.

"No." I'd stomp my foot, but I think that's a bit too childish.

"Don't worry, you'd be moving into a guest bedroom," Edward replies calmly. Clearly he doesn't care about me.

That's when I lose it. I break down. Start crying. Pretty hysterically.

What?

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Edward's return?**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bella:**

"So that's it, then?" I mumble weakly, brushing away some tears. They keep falling, though.

"What?" Edward asks, furrowing his brow.

"It's over? You can't even bare to be in the same room as me?" I cry, turning away from him.

"Again, what?" Edward asks, sounding confused.

"Why even insist on me moving in with you?" I tell him, inside my heart breaking. I didn't think things between us were _that_ bad? It's only our first fight. All couples fight occasionally.

"Bella," Edward sighs. I can imagine him running a hand through his hair. "Look at me," Edward says quietly. I shake my head instead of speaking, looking down. He doesn't speak for a minute, but soon he appears in front of me. "Don't cry, sweetheart," Edward pleads with me.

"Don't call me that," I hiss at him. It didn't mean to come out that harsh.

"I spoke to my parent's," Edward announces, pretending to ignore what I said. But I don't miss the way he flinches. "And Alice," he shivers as he mentions her name. "She shouted at me. A lot. Told me I was an idiot if I lost you," Edward explains to me.

"Is that why you're here then?" I ask. Stupidly, a part of me hoped he would turn up and beg for my forgiveness. Not just demand I move into his guest room. "Or is it just because I'm pregnant, you feel obligated to come here?" I ask bitterly, not being able to hold it in.

"No, god no. Bella, please listen to me, sweetheart." I glare at him but he doesn't take notice. Did he not hear me when I asked him not to call me that? "I'm here because I wanted to give you time alone. Yesterday I was…angry, yes, but that anger wasn't at you. It was Carlisle; I just aimed it at you. I love you, Isabella Swan, with all my heart. Please, _please_ don't leave me," Edward begs. I see his eyes well with tears, which shocks me.

"Really?" I mumble weakly.

"Yes, Bella. I offered you the guest room because I was scared. I don't just want you to move in, I _need_ you to move in with me. I thought you wouldn't want to be close to me," Edward shrugs, quickly wiping away a tear that falls.

"Do you know how much my heart leapt when I thought it was you knocking on my door this morning?" I tell him, needing to show him how much he hurt me.

"Wait, who _was_ knocking on your door?" Edward asks.

"Um, Jessica," I admit, looking down.

"What did she want?" Edward asks angrily.

"I'll explain later," I tell him.

"So, um, will you move in with me?" Edward asks nervously. I don't think I've ever seen him nervous before. "This doesn't mean we have to continue our relationship where we left off, I'd understand if you didn't want to or something," Edward quickly adds. I don't know whether to slap him of start crying my eyes out.

"Edward, do you want me?" I ask firmly.

"Always," he replies without hesitating.

"Then why are you acting like we've broken up?" I put my hand on my hip, raising an eyebrow in question. I've seen Rose act like this with Emmett after an argument. It always got him to tell the truth.

"Because I thought that you, um, might want some time apart or something, but I still want you close, and-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his, apparently shocking him.

"I don't want time apart, I need to be close to you," I tell him, wrapping my arms around him as he does the same to me. "I love you, Edward, so much," I cling to him desperately.

"I love you too, Bella," Edward replies, kissing me once again.

We still need to talk, but right now I need him close to me. I couldn't bear to lose him, especially over a stupid argument.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Edward now? Still hate him? ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	50. Chapter 50

**Bella:**

The next day, Rose and Emmett come round to help me pack all my belongings. Edward and Alice are also here, with Alice occasionally glaring at Edward. I snicker every time she does.

"I can't believe you're not going to be living opposite us anymore," Rose pouts sadly, helping me pack my belongings.

Edward just grins triumphantly, wrapping his arm around me and placing a kiss on his forehead. We talked last night, and agreed that we'd tell my parent's after I moved in. Too much stress comes from parents.

*********CIWYW*********

Soon, my apartment is empty, as all the boxes have been piled into a van. I get emotional at the thought of leaving – which I blame on pregnancy hormones – and take one last look around my apartment. This was my first home since leaving my parent's, my first time living on my own.

"You ready to go, sweetheart?" Edward asks, wrapping his arms around me from behind. Since our reconciliation, he's been extra touchy feely with me. Not that I mind.

"Yeah," I sigh, walking out of the apartment and locking it one last time.

We drive over to Edward's in his car, following Emmett and Rose in the van. Alice travels in the back with us, still glaring at Edward.

"Ali, she _forgave_ me," Edward whines, banging his head on the steering wheel when we stop at traffic lights.

"I know," she nods, still glaring. A giggle accidentally escapes from me. Edward turns to frown at me.

"What? It's funny?" I shrug, giggling even more. Edward reaches over and ruffles my hair, so I pout at him.

"Why did you two ever break up? Yes, I hate you right now Edward, but you two are sickly sweet together," Alice chuckles, looking between the two of us. We both look at each other and shrug in response.

When we arrive at Edward's house, my boxes are unloaded and piled up into his hallway. It's pretty lucky he has a big hallway.

"Hey Edward, that Empire meeting has been booked for 3 tomorrow afternoon, is that ok?" A man asks, walking into the hallway. "Um, hi?" The man mutters, waving at us all.

"Oh, shit, I forgot to mention," Edward mutters, shaking his head. "I got a new PA. His name's Jasper."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about the introduction of Jasper? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bella:**

"Oh, shit, I forgot to mention," Edward mutters, shaking his head. "I got a new PA. His name is Jasper." Alice stares intently at Jasper – his PA.

Jasper has curly, dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes and a dimple on one cheek. He looks to be about the same age as Edward, possibly a couple of years younger. It seems Alice has caught his attention, too.

"Hey, I'm Bella," I smile at him in greeting.

"Oh yes, I've heard a _lot_ about you," Jasper smirks, winking. Edward rolls his eyes and huffs.

After the brief introduction, the rest of my stuff is brought into the house. All the boxes are piled into the hallway, some of my clothes brought upstairs. We decide to unpack them later, choosing to just relax and order a pizza. Jasper joins us in this.

"So, when did you hire Jasper then?" I ask, looking over at Edward. He never mentioned anything.

"About a week ago. I'd known Jasper for a couple of years; we met on one of my previous sets. He was PA for someone else," Edward explains. Once again, I notice Jasper and Alice sneaking sly glances at each other.

"Is it alright if Emmett and I leave now? We need to take back the van and visit his parents," Rose asks politely.

"Of course," I smile back at her. I give both her and Emmett tight hugs, before letting them leave. It's weird to think I won't be living opposite them anymore.

After they leave we clear up the pizza boxes, but soon find our way back into the living room. I'm not really in the mood for unpacking yet, since there's a lot of boxes. It turns out I have more stuff than I thought.

Edward and I walk into the living room to see Alice and Jasper sitting _very_ close to one another. Jasper appears to be talking to Alice, who just nods occasionally in response.

"Hey you too, I'm glad to see you're already making _friends_ with each other," Edward says, putting extra emphasis on 'friends'. I roll my eyes at him while Alice glares at Edward. Jasper just looks confused.

"Edward…" I warn him, sitting next to him to try and calm him.

There's a knock on the door, which Edward's eager to get. Not before shooting me a pleading look, though.

Who the hell has he invited?

* * *

**A/N: Who d'you think he invited? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	52. Chapter 52

**Bella:**

I follow Edward out to the hallway, more than interested in who he's invited.

"Don't hate me; please," Edward begs before he opens the door.

"Now you're scaring me," I whisper just as he opens the door.

"Mum, Dad, come in," Edward opens the door wider, allowing his parent's to enter his home.

I swear; tears form in my eyes. How could I hate him? "I love you, Edward!" I exclaim, jumping at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him like crazy. We only break apart when we hear someone coughing.

I kinda forgot we weren't alone.

"Sorry," I mumble to Esme and Carlisle, blushing brightly.

"Come on, let's talk in the living room," Edward says, keeping me standing in front of him as we walk to the living room. I giggle and wriggle in his grip a little, causing him to growl. "You're gonna pay for that later, missy," he whisper huskily in my ear, grinding into me when his parent's aren't looking.

We all take our seats on the spare sofa's, Alice and Jasper still looking quite cosy together. Edward pulls me onto his lap in the armchair while his parent's sit on the spare sofa. For a while there's heavy tension, a silence filling the room. No one knows who should speak first.

"Thank you for inviting us here, Edward," Esme begins, smiling kindly at her son. How anyone could stay mad at her, I'll never know.

"Yes. Hopefully this time we can remain more…civil, when speaking," Carlisle adds, looking down ashamedly. "Edward and Bella, I want you to know, I truly am sorry for my behaviour. I know it's a pathetic excuse, but I was just worried. I didn't want my son to get hurt again. Now, I realise I was the one who was hurting you," Carlisle apologises sincerely.

"You should've taken my word for it when I said I was happy," Edward replies stubbornly.

"I know, I realise that now," Carlisle nods. Edward slides me off his lap, and I initially worry that he's gonna hit Carlisle or something. But, they just hug. In a manly way, of course. Though, Esme and I can both see the emotion in our man's faces.

When Edward sits down again, he immediately pulls me back into his lap. I told you – he can't stop touching me.

"Edward called me at first 'cause he thought he'd need me to help him grovel to get you back," Carlisle chuckles.

"I've only just forgiven you dad, don't push it," Edward warns, but he's still smiling.

"Don't worry, I made him grovel enough," I assure Carlisle, kissing Edward when he turns his glare to me. He can never stay mad at me.

"Too right. Now, I love my son, but he sure as hell messed up! I'm surprised you took him back!" Esme laughs. In the end, Edward glares at all of us.

"Anyway, _mother_, I'd like to introduce you to my new PA, Jasper Whitlock," Edward says, gesturing over to Jasper.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Cullen," Jasper replies politely.

"It's Esme and Carlisle, and it's very nice to meet you," Esme replies, standing up to give Jasper a hug.

"You better not be anything like that idiot, Tyler," Carlisle half jokes, half warns.

"I have a good feeling about him," Alice declares, smiling over at Jasper.

"Why thank you, dar- Alice," Jasper says, only just managing to catch himself from calling Alice darling.

I snigger while Edward growls.

I think Jasper's gonna be good for Alice. But maybe not so good for Edward's health.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the parent's?**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	53. Chapter 53

**Bella:**

"Honey, do you know where the box with my underwear is?" I shout out to Edward, looking through the mass of boxes. I was trying to get changed into my pyjamas, but I can't find my underwear _anywhere_.

Usually when Edward and I sleep together (practically every night) we sleep naked. Tonight, however, I'm a little nervous. I officially live with Edward, and instead of sleeping in _his_ room, we'll be sleeping in _our_ room.

I'm freaking out a little.

"Why d'you need underwear?" Edward calls back. I don't have to see him to know he's smirking.

I huff and don't reply, instead continuing my search through the boxes. My search only stops when arms wrap around me. I squeal, shocked.

"Sweetheart," Edward coos, kissing my neck. "What's wrong with our usual arrangement?" Edward asks, his lips moving across my skin. I feel his bare chest against me, so I guess he's only wearing sweatpants.

"I didn't want to presume," I sigh, turning around in his arms. My eyes fix on his chest, mesmerised a little. I'll never get over his body, pure perfection.

"Well, let's make it a rule them," Edward grins, cupping my cheeks. "We sleep naked, unless it's freezing cold," Edward says, nuzzling my nose with his.

"I'll still need underwear tomorrow," I chuckle, wrapping my arms around him.

"How about naked Tuesdays?" Edward suggests hopefully.

"I have a press conference tomorrow, unless you want me to walk around the streets naked," I tease him.

"That's tomorrow? Shit, I forgot about that," Edward smiles, dipping down to kiss me, effectively ending the conversation.

I wrap my legs around his waist, grinding against him. Edward's hands move to the back of my head, his hands tangling themselves in my hair. We break our kiss and I go to take off my top, but Edward stops me.

"Come on, we need to christen our bed," Edward winks, carrying me upstairs.

"Have you forgotten about all the other times we've had sex in yo-our bed?" I catch myself, kissing and sucking on Edward's neck. He groans, seemingly losing his words.

"I meant…oh god…that it'll be the first time, when…when it's _our_ bed," Edward manages to explain as I keep on kissing his neck. "Fuck, you drive me crazy," Edward says, practically sighing in relief when he puts me down on the bed.

Quickly taking off my clothes, I reciprocate the actions as he hovers above me. I feel him against my thigh, but instead of moving he allows his eyes to roam over my body.

"Please, Edward…I need you," I beg desperately, squirming on the bed.

Slowly, he lowers himself to me, catching my nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. I moan and arch into him, still wanting more.

"Is my Bella desperate?" Edward smirks, kissing down my stomach. I don't respond; just continue to arch into him. Of course I'm desperate! He place one kiss on my clit, his tongue flicking it. Once again, I moan from his teasing touch. "I can smell how wet you are," Edward looks up at me, grinning triumphantly at the affect he's having on me.

"Edward…fuck," I moan, pleading with him.

"Fuck what, Bella?" Edward asks teasingly.

"Me!" I practically shout, crying out in relief when he circles my clit with his finger. It's still not enough, though. "More," I plead, looking down at him.

He removes his finger and crawls up my body. I guess he's going to kiss me, but instead he sucks the finger that was previously on my clit. I quickly wrap my legs around my body, so that he can't crawl away again.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he leans down and actually kisses me this time. I taste myself on his tongue, which surprises me by turning me on like crazy. Like I need to be turned on any more than I already am.

"Please," I choke out, reaching down to grab Edward and position him at my entrance.

Edward stops me from pushing him inside me, kissing me deeply instead. Thankfully and suddenly, Edward pushes inside me. Fuck, that feels good.

He goes hard and fast, showing that he needed this just as much as I did. Neither of us last long, both of us coming at the same time. We cuddle for a while, occasionally kissing each other.

"I really am sorry for everything, Bella," Edward sighs, his hand drawing circles on my arm.

"Today – with your parents – proved that," I smile at him, kissing him sweetly.

Before his parent's arrived, there was still a part of me that was angry with him. After his parent's came, however, it just showed me how much he cared for me.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? :P**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	54. Chapter 54

**Bella:**

It's the middle of the night, and I've just had a dream. Sort of a dream. More of an idea. Anyway, I need to type this out before I lose the idea and while I have an idea of how to write it out.

I creep out of bed as silently as possible, grab my dressing gown, and make my way down the long hallway. The guest bedroom Edward was originally going to give me actually got turned into a study for me, where my laptop is. While I wait for it to load and open a word document, I make sure the dressing gown is fastened properly.

As soon as the document is opened, I sit down on the padded, spinning desk chair, and start typing madly. In only about twenty minutes I have seven pages written, and I'm still going.

Talk about inspiration at the most random times…

"Bella?" A soft voice calls from outside. "Bella? Where are you?" The door to my study is opened, revealing a half asleep looking Edward.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I spin in the chair to face him, pausing in my writing.

"What _are_ you doing?" Edward asks, looking both puzzled and tired. Oops.

"Uh, I had this dream, and it gave me a really good idea for a second book – you know, a sequel to _Twinkling Game_. And, um, I had to get it written out," I explain, pointing at the laptop.

"You had an idea at 3 in the morning?" Edward chuckles, shaking his head at me. I just shrug.

"Why did you wake up?" I ask; saving the document and closing down my laptop as a large yawn escapes me. I'll work more on that in the morning.

"I missed my pillow," he admits, pouting like a little boy. By pillow, he means my breasts.

I roll my eyes at him, standing up and walking over to him. It's then that I notice he's still naked, not having bothered to at least put on some boxers. He tilts my head up, capturing my lips with his.

"Come on, we need sleep." He picks me up and carry's me back to our bedroom, only stopping to discard my dressing gown.

As soon as we're on the bed, his arm wraps around me and his head rests against his chest. He falls asleep instantly, sighing contently.

Oh Edward…

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Bella's random inspiration? :D**

**Oh, and for the second book, I've decided to do a little competition thing. Submit your ideas for the title of Bella's second book (either in a review or PM me) and the one I like the most will be what it'll be called! And, since it's a sequel, it has to fit with the first book; _Twinkling Game_!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	55. Chapter 55

**Bella:**

The next morning, I still can't find any underwear, so Edward suggests I go commando. Truthfully, I think he's stolen all my underwear. I still go commando, though.

I'll seduce the truth out of him later.

I wear a fairly formal dress, not really having any idea on the appropriate clothing for a press conference. I've never attended one before, but thankfully John – my publicist – is going to be sat next to me. I plan on announcing the prospect of a second book, though I should probably run that past John.

"Do I look ok?" I nervously ask Edward, when it's an hour before the press conference.

"You look dazzling, sweetheart, as always," Edward smiles up at me, tilting down the screen of his laptop.

"Right, ok, it'll be fine, _I'll_ be fine…" I mutter, pacing around the living room.

"It is going to be fine, sweetheart. All the fans will love another book," Edward chuckles. I remember last night, laughing too and easing some of my nerves.

Half an hour before the conference is due to start, John arrives. I tell him briefly about another book, and he agrees it would be good to announce it. Good. That's one thing to talk about.

Jasper, Edward's PA, arrives shortly after. They have a meeting a couple of hours away, about Edward's new job. Most of the filming will be done along the coast, so Edward will still be able to live with me, in our home.

I'm dreading the day when he gets a part where the filming will be somewhere abroad. I'd go with him – that's easy to decide – but it'd mean leaving Rose and Emmett. And with a new baby…

We'll think about that if and when it happens.

"Good luck, sweetheart," Edward says to me as we're all leaving. He kisses me deeply, his tongue ever so slightly slipping into my mouth. That's just the confidence boost I needed.

"You too," I whisper back, getting into the car with John while Edward gets into the car with Jasper.

"It'll be fine, Bella. We'll knock 'em dead," John chuckles, pulling out of the driveway.

I hope so.

* * *

**A/N: How do you think the press conference will go? :D**

**Remember - ideas for the sequel book's title!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Just a little heads up, I have an exam every day this week (including today - Geography). Anyway, (if you're reading any of my other stories) this means that most likely, this will be the only fic I update during the week. Over the weekend I'll probably go mad and update all of them ;)**

* * *

**Bella:**

Once we arrive at the building in Seattle, I'm lead into a large room. There's a big open space, with some barriers in front of a raised platform. On the platform there's a long desk, with a few chairs behind it. All along the walls of the room, there are posters of the front cover of the book. There are even some copies of the book arranged in front of the desk.

Everything is still so surreal to me. In a good way, though.

"What do you do if any questions about your personal life are asked?" John tests me.

"I try to deflect the question back to the book and be evasive," I answer as I've been taught. I know that now, but putting it into practise is going to be much harder. "What's the betting they've all seen the picture of Edward and me against the car?" I mutter sarcastically.

"I'm here. Just kick my foot if you want assistance with a question," John reassures me. It calms me, but just a little.

Soon, the room starts filling with people. Some have cameras, others have mini tape recorders, and I even spot a couple of people clutching copies of my book. I didn't expect there to be quite as many people.

"Thank you all for coming," I begin my speech and stand up from the desk. At the back of the room I spot the man filming me – this is being broadcast live. "I'm Isabella Swan, author of _Twinkling Game_. I'm here today to answer any questions anyone has, but there's an announcement I'd like to make first." I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself. This is insanely nerve-wracking. "I'm currently in the process of writing a sequel to _Twinkling Game_." At this announcement, the room becomes alive with the buzz of people talking.

I take my seat once again, my small speech over. I vaguely hear John tell people that they may now start asking questions. A flurry of hands instantly shoot up, and I look to John to choose a person first.

"Hello Miss Swan, my name's David. I work for _Washington Post_. Have you decided on a name for this second book?" A man, with a camera, asks.

"As of yet, no," I smile towards him, leaning towards the small microphone on the desk. "The idea actually came to me last night. So far only the first chapter has been written."

More questions of a similar nature follow, all about my most recent announcement. For which I'm thankful.

"Is it true you're in a relationship with Edward Cullen, and have just moved into his house?" A woman near the back of the room calls out, slowly moving towards the front. "There have been some very…informative pictures." The woman smiles a very sickly sweet smile.

"If they're as informative as you claim, you should have you answer," I reply, hoping to sound confident.

"Are you confirming it?" The woman presses.

"I'm sorry; I never caught your name?" I deflect smoothly.

"Lauren Mallory, I work for _Forks Weekly_," Lauren replies. I just nod in response. "There are even some rumours that you're pregnant?" she asks, smirking.

"I was worried this dress was going to make me look fat," I joke, hearing a couple of laughs from other people present. I even see John smiling.

"Did you know Edward Cullen was dating a Miss Jessica Stanley before? Wait, of course you did. You _used_ to be Miss Stanley's teacher. But, your apparent closeness to Mr Cullen eventually ended that relationship," Lauren says. Now this is just getting ridiculous.

"Are you basing this story on facts or rumours?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Is it true or false?" Lauren replies.

"Rumours can be very misleading," I respond, trying to remain polite. "Any other questions?" I ask, praying for a change of topic.

"Are you dating anyone at the moment?" A man at the back of the room shouts out.

"Any questions relevant to the book?" John replies before I get chance to say anything.

"Did you boyfriend give you inspiration for the novel? Or its sequel?" Lauren asks. I thought she went?

As Lauren moves forward, I get a better view of her. I know her. I recognise her. She…she was a student. At Forks High. But I didn't teach her.

I _do_, however, recall her being close friends with someone I did teach.

Jessica.

* * *

**A/N: Opinions on Jessica's motives? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	57. Chapter 57

**Bella:**

After what feels like an eternity, John calls the press conference to a close. There were still a few questions about my personal life, but I don't think I gave too much away.

Something does need to be done about Jessica, though.

"God, that girl Lauren was annoying," John chuckles, driving me back home.

"I recognised her. She's friends with Jessica," I tell him. He gasps in shock.

"You think…" John trails off in disbelief.

"Jessica sent her? Of course. What I don't know is what her obsession with my life is," I groan, feeling like banging my head against the console of the car.

"Edward's going to be livid when he finds out," John says, shaking his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him?" I question meekly.

John looks at me as though I've lost my mind. "What happened the last time you lied to him?" he asks me rhetorically. John's become quite a good friend since publishing my book, so; naturally, I've told him everything about what happened between Edward and me.

"Good point," I sigh, looking out of the window. When did everything become so stressful?

"Here, take this," John says as we pull up to the house. In his outstretched hand there's a business card. "I know this girl – Angela Cheney – she's an agent. Maybe you should give her a call, help lessen some of your stress?" John suggests.

"Thanks." I take the card, considering calling this Angela person.

I say goodbye to John, making sure he drives away safely before entering the house. Edward said his meeting would take most of the afternoon, and he probably wouldn't be back until the middle of the night.

So, with nothing else to do, I do some baking and then write some more for my sequel. I spend more time than I think writing, only leaving my study and 11 p.m. I wonder what time Edward will be home?

Before I get into bed, I take a shower and shave my legs. Whenever I shower with Edward, we usually just end up having sex. It's nice to be able to take a relaxing shower.

I leave my hair to dry naturally and then climb into bed, naked. It feels weird trying to sleep without Edward here, but I do eventually drift off.

**********CIWYW*********

Soft kisses trail down my neck, a hard body pressed against my back and roaming hands. I moan at the feelings, slowly opening my eyes.

"Bella," Edward moans, flipping us over so that I'm lying on top of him.

I'm in a bit of a daze, having just woken up and Edward's hands roaming all over my naked body. My eyes finally adjust to the dark, and that's when I see Edward's face.

"Edward, why do you have a black eye?"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Edward's black eye?**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	58. Chapter 58

**Happy birthday to pinklady34 - you own this second update to her! :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Edward, why do you have a black eye?" I try to move off him, but his arms make a cage around me. He sits up, and presses his lips against mine. "Have you been drinking?" I demand, tasting alcohol on his tongue. I reach over and grab my water from my bedside table to take the taste away.

"Baby, le's jus' have sex. Talk in mornin'," Edward slurs, reaching forward to kiss me again.

"No. We talk now," I tell him firmly, walking over and covering myself up in a dressing gown.

"I don't wanna!" Edward whines, pouting.

"Were you in a fight?" I ask, ignoring his pleading. He just shrugs. "Who with?" I demand. He looks at him lap.

"No one," he mumbles.

"Who?" I shout, getting angry and worried.

"Jasper," he admits.

"Your PA? Why?" Instead of answering, Edward just grabs my hips and pulls me into my lap.

"Sleep now." He yawns largely, pulling me down to lie against him. Before he falls asleep, I grab a mint from my bedside table and shove it in his mouth.

"Eat," I command, needing to get rid of the smell.

*********CIWYW**********

The next morning, I wake up to the sounding of vomiting coming from the bathroom.

I guess this is what it feels like to be a man in a pregnancy.

Though, I have no sympathy for Edward. Karma, if you ask me.

When Edward walks back into our bedroom, I cock the bitch brow. I'm sat on our bed, wearing a top and some shorts, arms crossed. I am _not_ happy.

"About last night…" Edward trails off. I look over his appearance, even worse than what I saw last night. His one eye is surrounded in a dark purple bruise, his lip is cut, he has various other cuts on his face, and what looks to be dried blood in his hair.

"You mean when you felt me up to try and make me not notice how drunk and beaten up you were?" I huff, annoyed as hell. He nods remorsefully. "What the hell happened? When I tried to ask you last night, you just told me we should have sex." Edward almost smiles at this. Almost, because he then winces because of his injuries.

"Jasper and I had a little…disagreement," Edward frowns. It's as if even he can see how shit his excuse is.

"About what?" I sigh, feeling like a parent. I hope to god we have a girl purely so she won't get in fights. Well, at least she'd be less likely to.

"Alice," Edward shrugs, like that explains everything. I remain staring at him, waiting for his answer. "Fine! Jasper asked if he could go on a date with Alice!" Edward sighs, shrugging once more.

"Oh, how _dare_ he?" I mock sarcastically. Edward glares at me.

"After what happened to her, yes!" he shouts to me.

"So you're going to beat up every guy that comes close to her?" I shout back. "Have you thought that maybe Jasper might help Alice? Or that Alice might be able to make her own decisions?" I lower my voice a little.

"I failed her as a brother before, I won't again," Edward states firmly. My anger lessens as I walk over to comfort him.

"You didn't fail her," I tell him, gently placing my hand on his arm. "Being with Jessica, was that failing her? Helping her through her recovery?" I remind him.

"You don't know everything," he shrugs, looking down at the ground.

"I do know that Alice and Esme are gonna be pissed," I joke, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Are you still pissed?" he asks, looking up at me.

"A little. I think you're gonna need stitches on your lip." I gently brush my fingers over the cut on his lip.

"You should see Jasper!" Edward boasts, then he sees my expression. "Uh, I mean, you should see him to speak to him," he nods to back up his lie.

"Were you drunk when you had your fight?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little," Edward admits.

I'm about to reply; only there's a loud, persistent knocking on the door. Edward gulps. I smirk. I push Edward out of the room to let him answer that while I get dressed.

"YOU JACKASS!"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the black eye? I know many have been wondering ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	59. Chapter 59

**Bella:**

"YOU JACKASS!" That'd be Alice. I laugh a little, quickly finishing getting dressed and walking downstairs. Ah, Esme's also here. And Jasper and Carlisle.

This should be fun.

"What were you thinking?" Esme demands, waggling a finger at her son. Edward looks to me pitifully.

"I'm just as mad as they are," I remind him, pointing towards Alice and Esme. They smirk.

I look over to Jasper, seeing he does look in a worse condition than Edward. A small, hidden part of me is silently proud that Edward kind of won the fight. But I push down that feeling.

"How about we go into the living room?" I ask, smiling extra sweetly at Edward. He scowls.

"Great idea!" Esme grins, everyone walking into the living room.

"Fucking traitor…" I hear Edward mutter.

"What was that?" Bitch brow is once again cocked.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I love you," Edward almost sounds like he's begging. Before I know what's happening I'm pinned up against the wall, Edward's body right against mine. "I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want, I'll do it," Edward promises, kissing and sucking on my neck. His lip can't be affecting him too much, then.

"There is one thing," I begin, humming. "You could tell me where you've hidden my underwear," I chuckle at his expression of shock, before his eyes darken.

"Does that mean you're not wearing any panties now?" he realises, hands slipping down my body.

"I'm still mad." I push him away and walk into the living room, swaying my hips. I hear him groan before following me into the living room.

I sit next to Alice on the sofa, leaving the armchair free for Edward. He pouts at me, before reluctantly sitting down. He's worse than a child sometimes.

"Jasper, Edward, how about you explain to us why, exactly, this fight started?" Esme starts, glaring at the both of them.

"It was all him!" Jasper petulantly points at Edward, accusing him of starting the fight. "I just, you know, casually asked him if I could possibly ask Alice on a date," Jasper shrugs.

"That's so not true!" Edward is quick to protest. "You were drunk, told me I had a hot sister, and said you'd like to take her home with you!"

This time, Alice is glaring at Jasper.

"Darling, not like _that_. As in, to cook you a meal," Jasper lies, his eyes pleading with Alice.

"Edward, don't you think it's Alice's place to decide who she does or doesn't date?" Esme sighs, looking to her son. I see him looking down, fidgeting with something on his jeans.

Despite the fact I still think what he did was stupid, I can see reason in why he did it. So, I stand up and walk over to the armchair. I perch on the arm of the chair, resting my hand on Edward's arm to comfort him.

"Tell them," I whisper in his ear, kissing his cheek.

"I…I failed Alice before, I didn't want to do it again," Edward admits. I hear gasps in the room, but I don't focus on them.

I cup Edward's cheek and turn him to face me, kissing him chastely. He needs to know that he didn't fail her.

"You didn't fail me, Edward. It wasn't your fault, or my fault, it was _his_ fault," Alice says, not even saying the man's name.

"And surely Jasper fighting back shows his intentions are good?" Carlisle says. Edward just shrugs.

"Edward, can I have a word with you? In private?" Jasper asks.

Uh oh.

* * *

**A/N: Edward and Jasper...men ;)**

**So, I've only got two exams left! Yay! :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**

******P.S. The naming for the second book competition is still open! Post your idea's in a review!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Bella:**

Edward and Jasper leave the room quietly, and the rest of us sit here silently. Alice and Esme wear matching expressions of worry, while Carlisle looks fairly calm.

After a few minutes, I hear no shouting or raised voices, which calms me down a bit. Jill – my cat – strolls into the living room. She seems to be happy with her new home, though not with Edward. She hisses whenever she seems him. It's pretty fun.

Jill jumps on Alice's lap, so I quickly explain to her about my cat. She laughs when I tell her Jill's nickname is Ginger Spice.

When Edward and Jasper return, the whole room seems to breathe a sigh of relief. No new injuries have been added to their faces, and they both seem calm.

"Jasper wants to speak to you, Alice," Edward mumbles. He still looks a little annoyed at the situation.

Esme and Carlisle make sure everything is fine between Edward and Jasper before leaving, shortly followed by Alice and Jasper.

"What did you two speak about?" I ask once we're alone.

"Jasper just explained how he'd never hurt Alice. Cared for her too much," Edward shrugs, still not looking totally convinced. I'm sure he'll come around one day.

"You've known Jasper for a couple of years, you know he'll never hurt Alice," I remind Edward, with hopes of reassuring him. "And if he does, you'll have to wait your turn to hit him," I add, chuckling.

"I love you so much, Bella," Edward sighs, wrapping his arms around me.

"Love you too," I snuggle into him a bit. "What's with the sudden emotion?" I ask, not that I mind it. Every time Edward tells me he loves me, I get a warm, gooey feeling inside.

"Just want to show my beautiful, pregnant girlfriend how much I care for her," Edward replies, arms still wrapped around my waist.

"What do you want?" I ask, giggling. Edward's so easy to read.

"Nothing!" Edward quickly protests. "Do I have to return your underwear?" he finally asks.

I laugh at his question, shaking my head. "I'll just buy more if you don't return it." I would rather not have to do that, though.

"Fine," Edward pouts, looking close to stomping his foot.

I kiss him to try and cheer him up.

* * *

**A/N: ****The naming for the second book competition is still open! Post your idea's in a review!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	61. Chapter 61

**Bella:**

I hear a coughing and heaving coming from the kitchen, puzzling me. Edward shares my look of confusion, so we both make our way into the kitchen.

Jill is sat on the floor, looking like she's about to be sick. I run over to her and scoop her up in my arms, hugging her to me.

"Bella, have you noticed anything different about Jill?" Edward asks, looking at my cat.

"What? No," I mumble, holding Jill at arm's length to get a good look at her, before hugging her to me again.

"You haven't noticed her gaining weight?" Edward comments, poking Jill's fur. She hisses.

"You're just saying that because you don't like her!" I protest, setting Jill down on the side. Now he mentions it, she does look a little chubbier. "I haven't been feeding her extra…" I add, stroking Jill gently.

"I know, but, she _is_ a girl…" Edward trails off. I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm saying she might be pregnant." I gasp in shock, looking over at Jill again.

"Are you pregnant, baby? Are you gonna have some ginger spice babies?" I coo, nuzzling my nose against Jill's. "Should we take her to the vets?" I suggest to Edward.

"Probably," he shrugs.

I grab Jill's carry case and nudge her inside, which she isn't happy about. Once she's safely inside I carry her out to the car, resting her on my lap while Edward drives. She meows like crazy during the drive – she's never liked car drives.

As we pull up to the vet, I get nervous. I just hope Jill's alright. Though, the thought of little furry kitten's is pretty cute.

Edward opens my door and helps me out as I carry Jill's carry case inside the vets. There's only a small waiting room, which is almost deserted. We head straight to the reception to see if there's a free appointment.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and this is my cat Jill. Um, is there a free appointment?" I ask politely.

"Actually, yes, there is. In ten minutes, with Dr Jones. What's the problem?" The receptionist replies, though she isn't looking at me. Edward's trying to look inconspicuous, flicking through pet magazines. Subtle.

"I think my cat might be pregnant," I blurt out, worried. Jill meows in response.

"Right, well, if you'd like to take a seat in the waiting area."

I nudge Edward a little, both of us taking seats in the waiting room. Jill continues to meow and whine in annoyance.

"You can wait in the car, if you'd like," I offer to Edward, due to the attention we're receiving.

"I'm good. I want to be here for you. For Jill…not so much. I mean, does she even have a boyfriend?" Edward asks in mock outrage.

"Awww, are you being an over protective father?" I tease him, ruffling his hair.

"No! I don't care what Jill gets up to in her spare time," Edward mutters bitterly.

"You can't be mad at a pregnant cat," I joke, looking over and Jill. Even she seems to be begging Edward for forgiveness.

"I'm here to see a cat named Jill, with the possibility of her being pregnant," Dr Jones announces. Edward and I stand up, quietly thanking him as we walk past for not mentioning names.

I place Jill's carrier on the small vet table, and open the lid. Now, however, Jill cowers in the carrier, not wanting to come out.

"What signs have there been?" Dr Jones asks.

"She's been throwing up and putting on weight. Edward was the one to suggest the possibility," I explain to Dr Jones.

He picks up Jill and looks over her, listening to her heart beat. Which she doesn't like. He performs a few more tests while I clutch nervously onto Edward's hand. Even he seems a little bit nervous.

"After all the tests, it is clear to say that Jill is indeed pregnant, and very far along. About 50 days into a 60-65 day pregnancy. I can perform an ultrasound, if you'd like, to determine how many kitten's Jill will have?" Dr Jones offers.

"I'd like that," I smile, looking down at Jill. "You've been keeping this a secret, ginger," I coo, stroking her gently. I can't believe we're going to have kittens!

Dr Jones does the ultrasound, and my hands go to my own stomach. What a coincidence, both Jill and I getting pregnant at the same time.

"Jill is expecting 5 kittens, but there's no way to determine the sex until they're born."

I can't believe it.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about Jill's pregnancy? :D**

**Also, this is going to be the last chance to submit ideas for the name of Bella's second book! I'll announce the winner in tomorrow's chapter :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23 (changed my twitter! check my profile for more about that :D)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Bella:**

When we get home, I keep an extra eye on Jill. Now she's pregnant, she needs extra looking after.

"We need to decide what to do with the kittens," Edward says as I'm sat on the sofa with Jill.

"Look after them," I reply, a puzzled look on my face.

"We can't look after 5 kittens – 6 cats in total – with a new baby coming soon," Edward reasons with me.

"Fine. I'm pretty sure Rose and Em would love a kitten," I huff, already not wanting to give up the kittens.

"We also need to work out when we're visiting your parents to tell them the news of the human pregnancy," Edward adds. I huff again.

"Why don't we go now?" I suggest. Edward's eyes widen – clearly he hadn't expected this.

I talk him around, so we begin the drive to my parents' house in Forks. It's not that long, but I can see Edward getting more and more nervous along the journey. I don't blame him; I was like this before telling his parents.

"What did you say your dad's job was?" Edward chokes out.

"He's a cop," I respond casually, watching him squirm. I'd feel bad if it weren't so funny to see him lose his cool.

"I can't believe the first time I'm meeting my girlfriend's parents I have to tell them she's pregnant," Edward frets. I direct the last bit of the journey, and we're soon pulling up to my parents' house.

We get out of the car and walk to the front door, Edward gripping my hand. I chuckle and try to tell him to relax, but he doesn't.

"Bells! It's good to see you, honey," my dad, Charlie, smiles, pulling me in for a hug. After hearing my name my mum joins us on the porch.

"Come to _finally_ introduce your boyfriend?" My mum giggles, hugging me and then Edward.

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Swan," Edward stutters adorably. My sweet, sweet man.

"Please, call us Charlie and Renée," My mother demands from him. He smiles in response.

We're lead into the small living room, and I'm suddenly conscious about all the pictures of me as a kid on display. I blush as Edward peers eagerly around the room.

"Here's some tea." Mum hands Edward and me a mug of tea, and then sits on the sofa next to my dad.

My hands begin to get clammy as I realise what I'm going to have to announce.

_Please be happy…_

"Mum, dad, there's some other reason Edward and I visited. Rather promptly," I begin, clutching Edward's hand.

"Don't worry, we read in a magazine that you moved in together." Shit, I forgot about that.

"Wait, what magazines have you been reading?" I demand. I _told_ them not to read magazines about me. Or Edward.

"Love, I think we should stay on track," Edward whispers in my ear. I shiver at his closeness.

"What is it?" My dad asks, looking worried.

"I'm pregnant," I blurt.

* * *

**A/N: How do you think Bella's parents will react? :O**

**And now, the winner of the book naming competition! While I loved **_**all**_** of the suggestions, I had to choose one, *drum roll* the title of Bella's second book, as submitted by thelionismine is 'Twinkling Dawn'! Thoughts on the title?**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	63. Chapter 63

**Bella:**

"I'm pregnant," I blurt.

I close my eyes, preparing myself. It's more my father I'm worried about. My mum will probably be thrilled.

"That's great! Oooh, how far along are you? This is amazing!" My mum gushes excitedly. When I open my eyes, I see she's smiling widely in excitement.

"Um, about 12 weeks. We're going to the first scan next week." We're both extremely nervous about the first scan, but also insanely excited. We'll get to see our baby for the first ever time.

"Pregnant, huh? Guess I can't really comment of having a baby out of wedlock." That's true. My dad knocked my mum up before he proposed.

"What do you, uh, think?" I ask tentatively. He seems to be coping better than I thought he would.

"My baby girls growing up, but at least you seem to have found a good man. I'm too young to be a grandpa, though," My dad shakes his head, while I laugh.

The _one_ thing he decides to comment on is being too young to be a grandfather.

"We'll have to all get together for a family meal some time!" My mother decides, squealing in joy. Edward looks a little overwhelmed.

"I'm sure my mum and dad would love that," Edward nods, grinning.

"Great!"

My mum and Edward exchange numbers, so that they can arrange the meal with Edward's parents. After the questions die down about the pregnancy, the TV is turned on. I snuggle into Edward, happy that we now have all our parents accepting of the pregnancy.

Just our luck, a gossip channel is the first channel that comes on. Dad's just about to change the channel, when an article about Edward and me comes on.

"_At Isabella Swan's recent press conference, the main topic was of her new boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Isabella unsuccessfully tried to dodge questions from a Miss Lauren Mallory. We spoke to Miss Mallory, who claimed Isabella confirmed she was in fact pregnant and living with Edward Cullen.  
We'll be watching closely to see if these rumours are true!"_

At this point, I'm beyond freaking out. Mum and dad look worried for me, while Edward looks a mixture of confused and upset.

"You never said anything about that," Edward frowns at me.

"I'm sorry, but your black eye sorta dominated conversation between us," I reply, sighing.

"You got a black eye?" That'd be my dad. Who sounds angry.

"Misunderstanding," Edward replies casually. "Do you know this Lauren girl?" Edward focusses on questioning me instead of my dad's angry glare.

"She went to Forks High. I never taught her, though," I admit.

"A misunderstanding?" My dad asks, still glaring.

"I was protecting my sister. Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Edward, once again, questions me.

"It slipped my mind!" I huff, getting annoyed. "Are you saying this is my fault?" I raise an eyebrow at him, in warning.

"No! Did I ever say I was?" Edward replies angrily.

"Everyone! Shut up and quit arguing!" Mum shouts. We all turn to look at her. "Weren't you listening? They're just _rumours_! So what if people know, let them speculate. Don't reply and they'll finally get bored of you," mum rants, rolling her eyes at us.

I'm sure we all wear matching expressions of being chastised.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their reaction? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	64. Chapter 64

**Bella:**

The past week has flown by, and Edward and I are now sat in the hospital room, waiting for our very first sonogram. Nervous doesn't even cover it.

"What if everything's not alright with our baby?" I fret, looking over to Edward.

"Everything will be perfect," Edward promises, grabbing hold of my hand.

The doctor enters the room, smiling reassuringly at both of us. I'm still nervous though.

"Hello, I'm Dr Greene, I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy," Dr Greene explains, walking into the room. "Is this your first pregnancy?" she adds, taking a seat and typing some things into a computer.

"Yes, it is," I answer, still clutching onto Edward's hand.

"If you could lift up your top, this may be a little cold," Dr Greene warns. I lift up my top, revealing my stomach. There's no signs of a bump yet, which is only good for hiding it from the press.

I flinch a little at the coldness of the gel, but all those thoughts vanish from my head when the image pops up on the screen. I think I stop breathing.

"Oh my god…" Edward whispers, eyes fixed on the screen. So are mine.

"There's something I need to consult a fellow doctor about," Dr Greene announces, about to leave the room.

"What? Is something wrong with our baby?" I ask, about to place my hands on my stomach when I remember the gel.

"No, everything's fine," Dr Greene promises, leaving the room.

Edward leans over and places a tender kiss on my forehead, helping to calm me down. It works a bit, relaxing slightly. We wait in silence for Dr Greene to return.

"Sorry about that, I just had to confirm what I suspected." Dr Greene re-enters the room, smiling at both of us.

"And what _did_ you suspect?" Edward asks.

"That you aren't expecting just one baby," Dr Greene smiles widely at us.

"We're having twins?" I gasp, shocked and happy.

"Nope," Dr Greene chuckles, "Try triplets."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the triplets bombshell? ;D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	65. Chapter 65

**Bella:**

Triplets. Three babies. All in my stomach. All coming out at the same time.

"Um, did you say _triplets_?" Edward clarifies, noticeably pale.

"Yes, I did," Dr Greene replies, surprisingly calm. Well, she doesn't have to push three babies out of her.

At the end of the ultrasound we're given several copies of pictures of our babies. Plural.

No one's gonna believe us when we tell them.

Edward still looks in disbelief.

"Are you alright?" Edward asks once we're back home, after a very quiet drive.

"Oh, I'm fine. You know, just thinking about how the fuck I'm supposed to push three babies out!" I reply, shooting him a glare. This is all his fault.

"It'll be fine," Edward tries to reassure me.

"Damn you and your sperm!" I whine, crawling across the sofa and sitting in his lap.

"You weren't complaining at the time," Edward smirks, resting his hands on my stomach.

"Shut up," I reply, leaning against him.

"I still can't believe we'll go from one day having no children, to the next day having three. Now we need to think of more names!" Edward chuckles, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, 'cause that's the worst thing," I remark sarcastically.

Edward spins me around so that I'm straddling him, his hands resting on my hips.

"We should probably make the most of you being thin. Surely with three babies inside you, you'll be even larger than normal women when pregnant," Edward shrugs.

"What a way to chat up a woman," I roll my eyes at him.

Edward leans forward and captures my lips with his, kissing me deeply.

I don't think I've ever felt happier.

* * *

**A/N: I like how everyone thought Edward would faint. That would've been hilarious ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	66. Chapter 66

**Bella:**

"Holy shit! What do we do, Edward?"

Currently, Jill's curled up on the floor, mewing loudly.

"Just leave her, I think," Edward shrugs, briefly glancing over at my cat.

"But she's in pain!" I whine, sitting on the floor next to her.

I really should have researched cat labour or something.

*********CIWYW*********

Three hours later, and the labour is still going. It's midnight, but I refuse to sleep until Jill has given birth to all the kittens.

"Bella, come on, you need sleep," Edward groans, looking over from his position on the sofa.

"If you want to sleep, go sleep," I sigh, turning to look at him.

"You know I can't sleep without you," Edward pouts. I just smirk.

There's a sudden meowing – higher pitched than Jill's – so I turn to look at the cat bed. There, sat next to Jill, is a little bundle.

"Edward, come look," I exclaim, trying to peer closer at the tiny kitten. It's so cute.

He crouches next to me, also looking at the new kitten.

After the first birth, the next four come along quickly. We agree to call the vet in the morning, to see if he can come visit us, and then finally go to bed. Jill looks just as tired as Edward.

"Stupid cat, giving birth at 1 in the damn morning…" Edward grumbles, striping off and settling into bed.

"What're you going to be like when _I'm_ the one giving birth? What if that's early in the morning?" I chuckle, snuggling in next to him.

"I love you, so I think I'd manage," Edward replies, kissing me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Aren't you too tired?" I question, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm never too tired for sex," he says. And then winks.

* * *

**A/N: So...Jill gave birth ;)**

**Review please! Can we reach 700 reviews? That'd be totally awesome!**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	67. Chapter 67

**Bella:**

The next morning, Dr Jones arrives at our house to come and check on the kittens. He tells us that out of the five kittens, three are male and two are female. And all are healthier. Thank god.

"Now, the kittens should stay with their mother for at least 10-12 weeks, then it's up to you two to decide what to do with them. I brought some leaflets on kittens for you, and you can always call if you need any help," Dr Jones explains to us.

"You could help by giving us names and numbers for people who want kittens," Edward jokes. I glare up at him.

"We can worry about that later," I say, still frowning.

Dr Jones laughs at us both before bidding us a goodbye, stating he needs to get back to his practise. Edward and I turn to the kittens, who are all huddled around their mother.

"I know one thing we need to do," I turn to Edward.

"What's that?" he frowns, looking over at the groups of cats.

"Get Jill neutered," I sigh, making Edward chuckle. "I don't think I could bear giving up any more cute kittens."

I can tell Edward's rolling his eyes without even having to look at him. I walk out into the hallway and grab the phone, intending to call Rosalie to ask her if she wants a kitten. Though, I'm hoping Emmett will pick up. He loves cats.

"Hello?" Ah, Emmett. Good.

"Hey, it's me. Bella! Your former neighbour," I reply, grinning.

"Bells! How are you? And how are your babies?" Emmett asks, sounding giddy.

"I'm fine! My stomach's already growing, you'll have to come visit soon," I tell him.

"We will! Did you want to speak to Rosie?" Emmett asks.

"Not really, since you answered," I say. "So, um, you know Jill? My cat? Yeah, well, she had some kittens last night. And although it won't be for a few weeks…" I trail off.

"Oh my god you'd give me a kitten!" Emmett bellows. I hold the phone slightly away from my face.

"Sure, you can even choose which one you'd like," I tell Emmett. I image him smiling like a goon.

"Thank you so much Bella! I'm gonna go tell Rosie!" Emmett promptly hangs up on me.

So predictable.

"One kitten down, three to go," I tell Edward, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Emmett and a kitten? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	68. Chapter 68

**Bella:**

Rosalie and Emmett are currently here, in the living room. Emmett is staring, over joyed, at the kittens, while Rose screeches and whines at me.

"Really, Bella? Calling Emmett and suggesting the idea _before_ talking to me! You knew how he'd react!" Rose fumes, pointing a finger at me as she paces around the living room. I snuggle into Edward's side for protection.

"Um, I got a copy from my sonogram of my babies," I mumble meekly, thrusting the picture towards her.

Still glaring, she accepts the sonogram picture. Her gaze softens as she looks at the picture, tears forming in her eyes. I know my friend too well.

"Awww, _Bella_," Rose sighs, sitting next to me and wrapping her arms around me. "You're gonna be a mummy!" she sobs, holding on to me.

Edward raises his eyebrows at me, seeing exactly what I did. I just wink back at him, triumphant.

"I know, it hit me too," I reply, wrapping my free arm around her.

"Emmett and I have decided on a date for our wedding. Three weeks today," Rose announces.

"What?" I blurt out, not expecting that.

"I know it's a bit short notice, but neither of us can wait. Plus, soon you'll be really big and won't be able to walk down the aisle," Rose shrugs.

"Thanks for that," I huff. "So, I'm guessing this means a whole ton of wedding planning needs to be done," I add, looking at Rose.

"You betcha!" Rose grins widely, quickly wiping away the last of her tears.

"Payback for the kitten thing?" I ask.

Rose just nods, smiling evilly.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Just a quick note, I'm going to Berlin tomorrow (well, 1:45 a.m Saturday morning)! So, as I'm in a different country, I most probably won't be able to update. The next updates will probably be next Wednesday, same for all my other stories :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

Paybacks a bitch.

Actually, no. _Rosalie friggin' Hale_ is a bitch.

"I'm pregnant! I _can't_ wear heels!" I whine for the hundredth time. At least this time, I have my secret weapon.

"Rosalie, I'm not letting you put my pregnant girlfriend in heels. I mean, have you seen her walk in flats? She trips even then!" Edward adds. I'd be angry at his comment if he wasn't saving me right now.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Rose sighs, waving her hand. "You're paying for these shoes, then," she adds, pointing at Edward.

"Anything to keep my babies and girlfriend safe," he replies, wrapping his arms around me.

After our discussion, Rose whisks me away to find some appropriate shoes.

It's been two weeks since Rose told me about when her wedding will take place. Every day, she's been manically rushing around, arranging everything and planning things with me. It's actually been quite fun to get out of the house, spend more time with Rose.

"How about these?" Rose suggests, holding up a pair of dark blue pumps, laden with ribbons and bows and sequins and glitter.

"Too much," I shake my head, frowning. "What about these?" I offer, showing her some plain blue pumps.

"Ok, let's find Edward," Rose nods, leading the way. "Speaking of Edward…how are things with you two?"

"Good, really good," I smile just thinking about him. "Of course we're both freaking out about three babies, but…I can't wait for them to arrive," I tell her honestly.

"And I can't wait to be the best aunty ever!" Rose laughs as we reach Edward.

"Perfectly Bella proof shoes," Edward jokes, looking at the shoes.

"Don't jinx it," Rose smirks.

I just glare at both of them.

* * *

**A/N: Looking forward to the wedding? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: I'm back from Berlin! Well, I was back last night, but too sleep deprived to post a new chapter ;)**

* * *

**Bella:**

It's the day of Rose and Emmett's wedding. A day they've both been eagerly awaiting for weeks, months now.

The wedding is being held in Forks, our home town, in the small town chapel. The hotel has pretty much been fully booked, with guests coming from everywhere. Emmett's parents moved to Phoenix, so they've had to fly in. Then there's Alice and Jasper who each have rooms in the hotel.

Forks has never been so full.

Currently, Alice, Rosalie, Leah – another friend of mine and Rose, who works in Port Angeles with her own salon – and I are all in Rose's hotel room. Alice is doing Rose's make-up, while Leah does her hair.

"I can't believe today is _finally_ here! I can't wait to be Mrs McCarty!" Rose gushes, smiling brightly.

No signs of cold feet here, that's for certain.

"Are you looking forward to your honeymoon?" Leah asks, smirking.

"Two weeks in sunny Hawaii with my hot new husband? I'd be crazy _not_ to be excited," Rose replies, smile still in place. She hasn't stopped smiling today.

"I wonder who, out of us four, will be the next to get married," Alice muses, casting a glance my way. I feel my face heat up.

"Well, Leah, how long have you and Sam been dating now? A couple of years? He might pop the question soon…" I say, trying to distract them.

This, instead, leads to three sets of eyes glaring at me, clearly not buying what I just said.

"How about you and Edward?" Leah asks, raising her eyebrows at me.

"We're having triplets! There'll be no time for any wedding any time soon," I tell them all.

"No quick trip to Vegas then?" Rose jokes, stopping the glare. Thank god.

"Not any time soon," I chuckle back.

Once we're all finished with hair and make-up, we put on our dresses. Us bridesmaids are in blue dresses, with matching blue shoes. Rose, however, looks absolutely stunning in her long, white, traditional wedding dress. She has a small train, with the back of the dress made of lace.

"You look so beautiful I think I'm gonna cry," I gush, hugging her tightly.

I can't believe she's going to be getting married.

"No ruining the make-up!" Leah shouts, breaking us apart.

"I thought the mascara was waterproof?" I ask, turning to face her.

"Let's not take any chances. Get married first, cry later. After the pictures." We all laugh at Leah's words, lighting the mood.

Soon, almost too soon, we have to go downstairs. Rose's dad escorts us downstairs, his eyes brimming with tears when he sees his daughter. Everything feels so surreal.

Leah and Sam walk down the aisle first, followed by Alice and Emmett's friend, Seth, and then Edward and I. He looks pretty damn hot in his tux.

We take our places at the front as the wedding march begins, everyone turning to catch a glimpse of Rose. Emmett looks like he wants to run down the aisle, barely restraining himself.

Once Rose reaches Emmett, all the guests are instructed to take their seats. Edward grabs my hand, as we listen to the wedding. Throughout the entire wedding Emmett and Rose look close to tears, never once taking their eyes off each other. And when they're told they're allowed to kiss…I'm just glad there are no children in attendance.

After the ceremony, the photographer gathers around different groups of people for pictures. Just the bride and groom, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, the families, all the guests…

The after party is being held back at the hotel, in the outside area. Thankfully, it's not raining today in Forks, but it's still not particularly warm. The photographer is still present, but now he's just taking pictures of people interacting with one another.

"The ceremony was amazing," I compliment Rose and Emmett, hugging them both.

"Thanks," Emmett smiles goofily. "How's the bump doing?" Emmett asks, glancing down at my stomach. There's now a noticeable bump, though it's not too big. Rose was pretty annoyed when we had to get the dress altered because of my stomach.

"Good, thankfully the morning sickness seems to be residing," I comment, placing hands on my stomach.

"I heard talk of babies," Edward says, walking over.

"Do you have a baby-radar or something? Whenever anyone mentions bump, you're here!" Rose teases Edward.

"You're one to talk, baby crazed lady," Edward retorts.

"I am _not_ baby crazed!" Rose replies indignantly.

"You so are. You can't wait to have a baby," Edward says back.

"At least I've waited until I'm married!" Rose jokes, smirking.

"Oh, low blow, Mrs McCarty, low blow," Edward shakes his head at Rose.

Emmett and I just look at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Comedy gold, you two," Emmett laughs, pretending to wipe away tears.

"Completely mental, I'd go for," I add, still laughing.

Soon Edward and I have to leave Rose and Emmett, since they have lots of other guests to talk to. After the speeches – Emmett's was hilarious – and the meal, Emmett and Rose leave for their honeymoon.

We all gather outside the hotel to wave them off as they drive away in their car, with 'just married' on the back.

"I can't wait until that's us," Edward murmurs in my ear.

"What?" I ask, turning around to face him.

"Us, getting married one day. Is that something you'd want?" Edward asks, somewhat nervously.

"Married? You know, I thought what we had was a more casual arrangement," I tease him.

"Bella, I'm serious," Edward huffs, trying to act annoyed but his mouth shows a small smile.

"I'd love to be your wife one day," I tell him, leaning up to kiss him.

"Good. At least this will take some nervousness away from when I propose," Edward smiles at me.

Maybe Alice, Leah and Rose were right…

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the wedding? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	71. Chapter 71

**Bella:**

I'm 20 weeks pregnant, though I look more like I'm 30 or more weeks. One of the joys of having triplets.

Over the past weeks my back has been aching more, moving has become harder and I've been eating more and more. Which Edward likes to joke about.

Today, like most other days, I've been working on my second book. I decided to call it _Twinkling Dawn_, and I've almost written half of it now. One good thing about being an author is that I don't have to move a lot, so it's easy to continue when I'm pregnant.

"Hey, love, how was your day?" Edward smiles, walking into the living room. I hadn't even heard him come in.

He sits down at the other end of the sofa, lifting up my legs so that my feet rest in his lap. Gently, he starts massaging my feet, relaxing the previously tense muscles.

"Good, just wrote some of my book," I reply, gesturing towards the laptop. It's a bit awkward with the bump.

Edward helps me put the laptop on the floor, then leans over and kisses me and my stomach, three times. It's his routine every time he comes back from his day of acting.

"How was acting today?" I ask him, trying to sit up a bit.

"Good. Alice visited me on set, she said she wanted to come and see you soon," Edward informs me. "Actually, I think she came to set more to see Jasper, rather than me," Edward adds, frowning.

"Those two still skirting around their feelings for each other?" I question, smirking.

"Of course," Edward turns to me, rolling his eyes.

Whenever anyone is around Alice and Jasper, they can clearly see their attraction for each other. But, neither has made a move yet. I personally think Jasper is still terrified of Edward.

"We'll have to get her round to begin decorating the nursery," I chuckle, thinking of the largest bedroom we chose for our three babies. We still don't have any furniture, though.

"I'll call her," Edward nods, wrapping his arm around me. "Halfway there," Edward grins, placing a hand on my stomach.

His phone beeps, so he leans over to read the notification. I turn on the TV while Edward replies to whatever he was sent.

"Jessica's been speaking to gossip magazines again."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? **

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: I like the reviews that want Jessica killed off ;) Don't worry, she'll get what she deserves soon... (just maybe not death ;D)**

* * *

**Bella:**

I feel livid. Angry. No, more than that. Infuriated. Enraged. _Fuming._

"Let me read it," I demand, holding out my hand for Edward's phone.

* * *

_**Trouble in Paradise?**_

_Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. An unlikely match, yes. Even more bizarre is the pregnancy, which seems to come out of nowhere. _

_However, the baby bliss appears to be over._

_Remember Jessica Stanley? Edward's ex and Swan's pupil? It would appear she's back in the picture. Several sources close to the pair have hinted at reconciliation. It does seem likely, as the whole relationship between Cullen and Swan seems incredibly rushed._

_Now, if we take you back 8 months ago, when Jessica released a statement to say she'd broken up with Edward. Because of him being pictured with a brunette (Swan). This may suggest cheating on Edward's part, so why would Jessica take him back?_

_Leave us your thoughts!_

* * *

_**Comments:**_

_**MrsCullen:**__ Bella's a bitch for cheating with Edward! She probably got pregnant just to trap him…_

_**LoverOfGreenEyes:**__ Jessica needs to stop meddling. And nothing about Edward and Bella being together before his break-up was ever confirmed!_

_**BeautISwan: **__Can't wait for Bella's birth! That's gonna be a pretty cuuuutttteeee baby!_

_**BellaCullen139:**__ Bella and Edward need to release a statement. Like, now. Seriously._

* * *

I hand Edward back his laptop, in awe of the levels Jessica will sink to. And disgusted, of course.

"I'd have to agree with _BellaCullen139_. Nice penname, as well," Edward smirks, eyes gleaming.

"You think we should release a statement?" I ignore the second part of his reply.

"Yep, I'll just call Alice first."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the new article?**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Slightly different chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Edward Cullen reveals ALL!**

Following _all_ these new rumours – it feels like there's been at least one a day! – Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have remained quiet. Remarkably so.

So, when Edward's agent called, to arrange an interview – an _exclusive_ interview – we were thrilled.

Here's what the man himself has to say;

**We're going to jump right in with the questions. Are you and Bella Swan an item?**

_She's the mother of my children and we live together. What do you think?_

**We'll take that as a yes, then?**

Edward just nods once in response, blushing slightly. Cute.

**And you and Jessica? Completely over?**

_We are most definitely over. No reconciliation between us is on the cards._

**Are you sure? Everything about the break-up seems…rushed?**

_Back then, when we first broke up, we both agreed that neither of us would speak to the press. But, clearly, Jessica has broken that promise on several occasions, which is why I want to have my say. Jessica and I broke up due to her… _(Edward pauses here, looking deep in thought)_ Due to her developing feelings for someone else. I just want to get one thing straight, yes, I knew Bella before my relationship with Jessica ended, but we were never anything more than friends. Barely even friends at that stage._

**Another recent story that we've heard about is your sister. First things first; how the hell did you keep her hidden for so long?**

(Edward laughs, seeming amused at our question) _My intention was never to hide her, I just never shouted about her before._

**Anyway, we found out about her because, apparently, she's been in a rehab clinic lately…**

_Yes, that's correct. She's had a difficult past, but she's getting better now. Bella is really helping her._

**They're friends? How is Bella coping, with the pregnancy?**

_They're very close friends. And she's coping excellently, despite having three little ones inside her._

**Did we hear you correctly? THREE?!**

(Edward laughs again) _Yes, you heard me. Three. Crazy, I know. I thought I better tell you now, it is pretty noticeable._

**Wow, you must be so excited! How are you dealing with the pregnancy and the start of filming again?**

_At the moment it's easy to balance the two. Though, when the triplets arrive, I'll probably take a short break from acting. With Bella's career_ [as an author] _it's easier for her to continue writing while being pregnant. I'm going to cut back, though, I don't want to miss out on any special moments!_

**We hope that break isn't too permanent! Will you still be attending the Oscars? Your film, **_**Handling**_**, is up for several nominations.**

_I hope I'll be able to make it, but by then Bella will be six months pregnant, so I'm not sure how easy it'll be._

**Well, we sincerely hope you'll be there. It was great talking to you!**

_Thank you, I enjoyed myself too!_

There are so many exclusives in that interview; we can't even count them all! Wonder if Jessica will have anything to say about this…

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the magazine chapter? :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	74. Chapter 74

**Bella:**

"So…what do you think of the article?" Edward asks us all. After the magazine article was printed, he gathered everyone – Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett – at our house to ask for opinions.

"I love it. It's like a 'fuck you' to the press and Jessica," Rose shrugs, looking impressed. Woah, she must like it.

"I completely agree," Carlisle nods, grinning cheekily. Esme gives him a warning glare. "What? I didn't swear! She did," Carlisle shouts, pointing at Rose. She just shrugs again.

"Well, honey, I think you handled the questions perfectly, but didn't give too much away," Esme smiles warmly at her son.

"Thank you, Edward, for what you said…about me. You, uh, easily deflected," Alice looks shy with her admission, so Edward pulls her in for a big hug.

Everyone turns to Emmett, to hear his opinion, but he's a little preoccupied. With a little kitten.

"I think I'm gonna call it Thor," Emmett announces, completely oblivious. Rose launches into a lecture on why you can't call a kitten Thor, but she's not as harsh on him due to still being in honeymoon bliss. They only got back a couple of days ago.

I lean, lightly, against Edward, scared of crushing him with my weight. He attempts to wrap an arm around me, but he can't quite reach around.

"What do you think, Jasper?" Edward asks, looking over to his PA.

Jasper takes a look at the magazine once more before answering. "Great. Though, you _are_ attending the Oscars," Jasper informs him.

"Thank _god_ someone feels the same!" I cry out in relief, glaring towards Edward.

"But, Bella's going to be really big by then…" Edward trails off.

"And you're nominated for Best Actor, the film is nominated for Best Picture, and the director is nominated for Best Director. How many times has that happened before?" Jasper demands.

"Not before…" Edward murmurs. "But neither has Bella being pregnant!" Edward quickly adds.

"I'm not gonna give birth then, though, am I? You'll miss _one_ evening with me, what's the big deal?" I huff, poking his arm.

Edward sighs, before leaning down to kiss me chastely. That's the only way he ever kisses me, now. Short and sweet.

Our serene afternoon is ruined by a banging at the door, so Edward's goes to answer it.

"Jessica, what the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: final Jessica showdown ;D**

**Um, so sorry for not updating in a few days. Lots of...real life stuff has been happening, and I've just been so stressed and upset I felt like if I wrote anything I'd end up killing off half the characters.**

**Not good.**

**But, I'm back now, and will continue updating regularly.**

**Also, I'm hoping to update Long Lost Brother this weekend, and possible Normal Meeting Abnormal :)**

**Review please - can we make it to 800? I'd think I'd squeal a lot ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: We reached 800 reviews! I can't thank each and every reviewer enough!**

**Hopefully seeing the beginning of Jessica's downfall will help somewhat ;)**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Jessica, what the fuck are you doing here?" Edward grits out, barely remaining calm.

I push myself up from the sofa and hobble out into the hallway, to speak to Jessica myself. And to try and calm down Edward, to make him more rational.

"I'm here to speak to you about your article. I thought we had an agreement?" Jessica hisses at Edward.

"An arrangement you broke countless times by talking to the press. Anyway, you hold nothing me or my family any more. The press know about Alice," Edward replies. I stand next to him and take his hand in mine.

"They don't know _everything_ though, do they?" Jessica responds, still remarkably confident.

"Listen here, missy. I've had it up to fucking here," I motion how high with my hand, "with your snotty, snobby, I'm-better-than-thou behaviour. Because, quite frankly, you're not. If anything, you're worse. You were fucking your boyfriends PA for goodness knows how long, but said boyfriend is polite enough to not mention that in his article," I tell Jessica, all this built up over months, years even.

"Shut up, fatty. I bet you only got pregnant to trap Edward, he's been fucking pining for years to have children!" Jessica shouts back in retaliation.

"She's not fat, she's pregnant, genius. And I thank the heavens every day he didn't get you knocked up," Carlisle says, joining us in the hallway. I turn around and see everyone else there, watching the interaction.

"Whatever, old man. You never liked me anyway, not that I care," Jessica replies flippantly.

"What is it, exactly, that you want?" Edward asks through gritted teeth.

"I want to be famous," Jessica announces firmly.

"Shame, for that you need talent," Edward sighs, faking a solemn expression.

"You'll see, one day I'll be famous!" Jessica shouts at all of us.

"For what? Are we in the presence of the next reality TV star?" Rose asks sarcastically.

"Jessica, I'm going to say this to you one last, final time. We are never getting back together, nor am I going to stop talking to the press just because some brat wants their own way. So, if you ever step foot in my house again, I'll get a restraining order so fucking quickly you won't know what's hit you. Now, are we clear?" Edward speaks with a menacing fury, that would scare me were it not directed at someone I loathe.

"Oh, and I'll be making a call to your parents. I wonder if they know how much trouble their daughter is causing," that'd be Esme.

"Alright, I'm going!" Jessica flies out of the house faster than a tornado, slamming the door on her way out.

As soon as she's gone Edward wraps his arms around me, pressing his lips tenderly against my forehead.

"I was serious. About the restraining order. Fuck, I think I'll get it anyway," Edward murmurs against my forehead.

I smile against him, happy that this fight with Jessica seems final; like this is the last time we'll have to deal with her.

"Thanks. And thank you, Carlisle, especially, for your words towards Jessica," I say to Edward's father.

He's definitely growing on me.

"The pleasure was all mine," Carlisle smirks, earning himself a glare from Esme.

Scratch that, _both_ Edward's parents are growing on me.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the argument? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	76. Chapter 76

**Bella:**

After Jessica's rapid appearance then disappearance, we all make our way back into the living room. I think we're still all a little in shock, though mostly relieved.

"Well, Carlisle and I should probably be heading home. I need to call Mr and Mrs Stanley," Esme announces. She and Carlisle both stand up, so I walk over and give them both hugs. They have to reach around my stomach, though.

"It was nice seeing you, Bella. And you aren't fat. I know from experience that you never call a pregnant lady fat," Carlisle chuckles, casting Esme a sly glance. She just rolls her eyes, pulling her husband out of the house before he can say anything else.

Rose and Emmett soon depart – with Thor, the kitten – as do Jasper and Alice. Soon, Edward and I are left alone.

"Are you ok?" Edward confirms, taking my hand in his.

"I'm fine," I tell him honestly. "What Jessica said…about you pining for a child for years, is that true?" It's been bugging me ever since she said it.

"Yes. I didn't purposely not use protection with you, but I can't say I was anything less than thrilled when I found out you were pregnant," Edward tells me. I believe him. We both just got lost in the moments.

I reach up on my tiptoes and kiss Edward, reaching behind and threading my fingers through his hand. Just as I begin to deepen the kiss, Edward starts to pull away.

I groan, feeling completely rejected.

"You agree with Jessica," I mumble, hurt.

"We just went over this?" Edward questions, puzzled.

"No, not the children thing," I shake my head to clear it. "About me…being, um, fat." I can tell I'm blushing as I step away from Edward and lower my head.

"What? No, no, of course I don't think that. How could you…?" Edward trails off, taking a step towards me.

"It's clear you don't find me attractive anymore," I point out to him.

"Of course I find you attractive! And I love your stomach, you know that," Edward says, trying to reason with me.

"You don't! Every time I try to initiate any form of intimacy between us, you back away," I admit, resting my head against his chest.

His arms wrap around me, his hands rubbing soothingly on my back. "I do still want you, Bella. So much. The reason I haven't…taken things further, is because I don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me by _not_ taking things further!" I sigh, pushing back from him.

I turn away and walk down the hallway, towards the stairs and up to our bedroom. I grab my book from the bedside table, but I can't focus on it. I feel hurt at Edward's rejection, so instead I just lie back on the bed.

There's a light tap on the door before Edward enters, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Bella, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	77. Chapter 77

**Bella:**

"Bella, we need to talk."

Those words. Those ominous, horrible words. Those words you never want to hear a loved one utter.

I sit up on the bed, turning so I'm facing Edward. He grasps my hand, comforting me a little.

"About what?" I ask, dread evident in my voice.

"That sounded bad, didn't it?" Edward says, rethinking his last statement.

"A little," I admit, nodding.

"I want you so much, Bella, so fucking much. Do you know how hard it's been to stay away from you?" Edward tells me, staring intently.

"Then don't stay away," I breathe out.

Edward closes the distance between us and kisses me hurriedly, his tongue meeting mine. His hands roam my body, pulling up my shirt and palming my breasts. I moan against his lips, breaking the kiss to take off my top.

Soon Edward's hands go behind my back, unclasping my bra and throwing it across the room. I sit up slightly and pull down my sweatpants whilst Edward removes his clothes. Very quickly.

"I think it'll be easiest if you're on top," Edward groans, hand moving up and down his cock as I just watch him.

I move across the bed and straddle Edward, trying not to crush him. I position myself above his steel hard cock, Edward drinking me in.

I slowly sink down, moaning loudly at the feeling of fullness being with Edward brings. I pause for a moment, before moving up and sinking down again.

"I fucking love your body, sweetheart," Edward moans, hands reaching up to pinch my nipples. I throw my head back in pleasure, moving faster on him.

"Fuck, Edward, so good," I whimper as his hand moves down to my clit, rubbing small, fast circles.

Edward's eyes remain fixed on my breasts, which are bouncing up and down from how quickly I'm moving on Edward. Edward begins to thrust upwards, meeting my hips with his.

"I'm close," I moan, speeding up as my breaths become choppy.

"Come, Bella, come on my cock," Edward demands huskily, his fingers on my clit speeding up.

I fall apart when Edward pinches my nipple, the pleasure becoming too much. I keep moving on Edward, my hips moving until I feel streams of come inside me.

I slide off Edward and lie down on the bed beside him, and lean over to kiss him. When I pull back, I see he's wearing his cute, lopsided post-coital smile. His hand rests gently on my stomach as he leans over and places kisses all over my face. I sigh contentedly.

"Marry me, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the shock proposal? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	78. Chapter 78

**Bella:**

"Marry me, Bella."

He didn't…did he? I mean…really?

I turn my head to look at him properly, questioning.

_This_ is the moment he chooses? After we just had sex and are still naked.

"Edward…" I begin, but he quickly interrupts me.

"I mean it, Bella. I want you, always. And I know this wasn't the most romantic way to ask you, but I love you, and I want to make you mine, officially. I want you to share the same surname as me and our children. I haven't just suddenly decided this, I've been thinking about this for a while now," Edward declares, kissing me again.

"Ok," I whisper, barely aware I'm speaking.

"What? Seriously?" Edward's face lights up, a grin erupting over his face.

"Sure, why not?" I shrug, faking nonchalance. Edward chuckles, shaking his head at my actions.

"You'll really marry me? You'll become my wife?" Edward confirms once more.

"If you ask me again I won't," I tease him, feeling myself smiling wider.

Edward crashes his lips to mine, kissing me deeply and passionately.

The rest of the afternoon is spent in the bedroom, as is most of the evening. We're both in a love induced bubble, the arrival of Jessica now completely forgotten.

"When should we get married, then?" Edward asks. We decided to take a bath after all the love making, so I'm currently lying against him, his arms wrapped around me.

"Probably after the birth of the children," I reply, closing my eyes to relax.

"I can't wait," Edward sighs happily, kissing the top of my head.

After our bath we head back to the bedroom, which has an aroma of sex. I get into bed and snuggle myself into the covers, Edward joining me.

He leans over and kisses me sweetly, mumbling _Mrs Cullen_ in my ear as he does so.

It may be impulsive, and some may say it's too soon, but with Edward I _know_. I know he's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I'm already pregnant, so why wait?

"I love you," I whisper to him, needing to tell him.

"I love you too, fiancée," Edward replies.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Bella's reaction? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	79. Chapter 79

**Bella:**

After spending the day with Rose, discussing the upcoming arrival of the triplets and my second book, I'm more than a little shocked when I return home.

As I step in to the hallway, everywhere is fairly dark. The lights have been turned down, so they're only on dim, creating a romantic atmosphere. I hang up my coat and listen out for any sounds, but all I can hear is the faint sound of Debussy. My favourite.

What's he up to…?

I walk slowly through the living room and into the dining room. On the dining room table there is a feast laid out, complete with candles and everything.

"What do you think?" Edward whispers in my ear, his arms wrapping around me from behind.

"I think someone's been busy," I smile, turning around in his arms to kiss him. "What's all this for, anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, sit," Edward orders, pulling me out a chair for me and pushing it in once I've sat down. "I made your favourite," Edward adds, grinning as he takes the seat opposite me.

I look down at my plate of mushroom ravioli, a wide grin forming on my face. I eagerly dig in, moaning in appreciation at the wonderful taste. I quickly devour the delicious meal, more moans following. Edward smirks in delight with each moan I make.

"Now time for dessert," Edward's eyes gleam as he takes our empty plates and scurries off to the kitchen. I wait patiently for him to return, my eyes widening when I see him walking back with a chocolate fondue.

I raise my eyebrows at him and his boyish smile. He sits next to me, this time, and puts down a bowl of fruit and a bowl of marshmallows.

He dips a strawberry in the chocolate then holds it in front of my mouth. I wrap my lips around it, sucking off the chocolate and driving Edward crazy. I take the strawberry from between his fingers, _accidentally_ licking them as I do so.

I smirk at Edward, picking up a marshmallow and doing the same for him. This continues for the next twenty minutes, us both feeding each other food. It's incredibly sensually, my breathing coming out in short pants. And I don't miss the bulge in Edward's trousers, either.

Leaning over to kiss him, Edward surprises me by keeping things relatively chaste. When I pull back I look at him puzzled, since I'm more than willing to take things much further.

"Bella," Edward begins, getting off his chair and kneeling on the ground in front of me. "Last night, when I proposed, I meant every word I said then, and every word I say now. I appreciate yesterday wasn't the most romantic time to propose, after we'd just had sex, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I love you, and our three babies, so much, I already think of you as Mrs Cullen. So, Isabella Swan, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Edward brings a small box out of his pocket, and opens it to reveal one of the most beautiful rings I've ever seen.

I hadn't realised I was crying, and I would've thrown myself at Edward had I not been pregnant. "Yes! Of course I will!" I shout.

Edward sits back on his chair and places the ring on my finger; a perfect fit.

"I may have stolen one of your rings to get a perfect size," Edward admits. I admire the ring on my finger, a silver band with a large blue diamond.

I kiss Edward deeply and passionately, thrusting my tongue inside his mouth. He moans into my mouth, his hands roaming all over my body. I need more, though.

"Edward…love you so much," I gasp out as his lips trail down my neck.

Suddenly Edward's standing up, his lips leaving me. I frown up at him, a panting, horny mess. I'm pretty sure I pout, too.

"Sex in the dining room probably won't work with you being pregnant…" Edward pants out, taking my hand in his.

"Living room?" I suggest, since it's closer than our bedroom. Edward just nods in response, ushering me into the living room, his hands on my ass. I add an extra sway to my hips, to which Edward responds by slapping my ass.

I squeal in delight.

As soon as we reach the living room Edward and I hurriedly undress, and once he's naked I push down onto the sofa. I remove the last of his clothes and straddle his lap, kissing him once more. His hand moves down and pinches my clit, causing me to arch into him.

"Need to be inside you," Edward grunts out, grabbing my hips and pulling me down on him.

We're both loud as I move up and down him while he showers my breasts in attention. He pinches and sucks at my nipples, making me arch my back. When I arch I push my breasts into his face, something he loves.

"So close…" Edward moans, resting his forehead against mine. His hand is on my clit again, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

Without warning my orgasm surges through me, with me screaming out Edward's name in pleasure. My orgasm triggers his, as I feel him coming inside me, his hands on my hips pulling me down on him roughly a few final times.

"I'll never get tired of your body," Edward murmurs, pecking my lips.

"Good," I chuckle breathlessly in reply. "'Cause you've got me forever now."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Edward's more romantic proposal? :D**

**Sorry for the delay in updates, I'm hoping to post daily now that my other story's finished!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	80. Chapter 80

**Bella:**

Sipping on my hot chocolate, I raise my eyebrows at Alice. As does Rose.

"Honestly, Jasper _adores_ you!" I tell Alice, my tone implying how obvious this fact is.

"Have you not seen the puppy dog eyes he makes at you?" Rose adds, smiling at Alice.

They've bonded over a mutual love of shopping.

"I just…If I _do_ enter a relationship with him, I'd want to take things really, really, _really_ slowly. And I'm not sure how he'd cope…" Alice trails off nervously.

"By the way he looks at you; his feelings run much deeper than lust. I'm sure he'll wait for as long as you need," I reassure her.

"You know the way Edward looks at Bella? That's how Jasper looks at you!" Rose tells Alice.

I turn and frown at her. How does Edward look at me?

"What?" I ask, taking another drink of my hot chocolate, and then I bite of my cookie.

"Well, Edward's looks at you like he wants to rip off your clothes, but also that you're the only woman, only person he sees," Rose shrugs, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh…" I hum, mulling over what Rose has told me.

Her and Alice exchange a look, both grinning like fools. I roll my eyes at the pair of them, tucking into my cookie once more.

I pout once I've eaten it all, still feeling hungry.

"You want my cookie?" Alice offers, pushing her plate towards me.

I hadn't realised I'd been so obvious. "No, I'm fine," I wave her off.

"You're eating for four, take it," Alice says, practically throwing the cookie at me.

I feel guilty, but I still eat the cookie. I blame the babies.

I rest a hand on my stomach, squealing when I feel movement. My hand shoots off my stomach, my eyes widening. I cautiously place my hand back on my stomach, once again feeling movement.

"What? What is it?" Rose asks worriedly.

"The babies. One of them is kicking," I blurt out, shocked and overjoyed.

"Clearly they like cookies, then," Alice says, laughing.

"Feel!" I demand Rose and Alice.

They move over and each put their hands on my stomach where I instruct them to. Both their eyes light up when they feel the kicking of my children. Rose's eyes even well up.

She's always had a soft spot for babies.

"Edward's gonna be so pissed he missed this," Rose says, sitting back in her chair.

"I think I need another cookie!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the babies kicking for the first time? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	81. Chapter 81

**Bella:**

As I'm walking through the local supermarket in Seattle, buying supplies since I'm eating everything at the moment, I can't help but see the latest tabloid headlines. While I know I shouldn't look – everything is in the past now – I can't help it.

It's like it's calling out to me.

_JESSICA STANLEY – ADMITTED TO REHAB (DESPITE BEING UNDERAGE) BY HER PARENTS!_

My eyes widen as I read the headline, completely shocked. She's what…18? The legal age is 21, so where has she even been getting the alcohol from?

None of my business.

All I know is that Jessica is _finally_ out of our lives, hopefully in a rehab far, far away. And hopefully being taught a lesson.

"Oh my gosh, you're Bella Swan?!" A high pitched, teenaged voice squeals out. I turn around to locate the source of the voice, and see a group of five teenage girls all looking up at me in awe.

"That's me," I reply lamely, shrugging.

"Would you, like, totally sign our books?" One of them asks, passing me a book, some paper and a pen.

I quickly sign the items, not used to this sort of thing, and hand them back. All five elicit a few more squeals.

"Like, oh my god, you're with Edward Cullen, aren't you?" Another one of the girls asks, grinning widely.

"I guess so," I respond, nodding. "Well, it was great meeting you all…" I begin walking away.

"Is that a, like, engagement ring?" A girl shouts as I'm walking away.

Oh god, how could I be so careless? As I'm turning back to face them, I switch fingers that the ring is on.

"An engagement ring? This?" I wave my left hand. "No, it's just a ring." I depart with one final smile, hoping they believed my lie and didn't see me swapping over the ring.

I quickly pay for my items and make my way back to my car, driving home. Edward's been doing extra filming recently, so that he'll be able to have some time off before and after the babies arrive. I miss him right now, but I know it's going to be good in the long run.

Once home, I put away the shopping – snacking on some crisps – and retreat to the comfort of the living room. I've almost finished my book, now, only a couple of chapters away from the ending. So far, my editors have thoroughly enjoyed the story, and keep pestering me to write more chapters so they know what going to happen.

There's suddenly a pounding on the door, but the person doesn't wait for me to answer. Instead, they march into the living room and stand in front of me, laden with magazines and fabric samples.

"We've decided that, for your baby shower present, we're giving you a nursery!" Rose, Alice and Esme announce, grinning from ear to ear.

I'm speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the present? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	82. Chapter 82

**Bella:**

I'm handed magazine upon magazine filled with baby furniture and fabric samples in a multitude of different colours and textures.

Still, I'm a bit shocked by everything.

"Are you sure? It's just…this is…woah," I mumble, looking at all the magazines.

"We've been planning this for a while. It's not some kind of rush decision," Esme says, smiling kindly. "It's the least we can do," she adds.

"So, colours first then? We have to have a colour scheme!" Alice announces, squealing slightly. Esme gets that ecstatic look in her eyes, which well a bit, at the sound of Alice speaking and how much happier she is.

"We'll need a fairly neutral colour. You don't know the sex, right? And since you're having triplets, it's highly likely you'll have at least one of each," Rose nods along with Alice.

"How about green?" I suggest. They all seem to like the idea, so we begin looking through the furniture magazines for cribs and changing tables and highchairs and bookcases.

There's a lot of stuff needed.

Most of the afternoon is spent choosing furniture, with me fretting about the cost. I even try to be subtle and choose the cheaper items, but they see through me. I'm touched at their thoughts, though.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm home! God, I've missed you so-" Edward's welcoming speech stops abruptly when he walks into the living room and realises I'm not home alone. "Uh, hey mum," Edward mutters, seemingly embarrassed.

"Edward, I've missed you too," Rose coos. I roll my eyes at her, as does Edward.

"What are you ladies up to?" Edward asks, ignoring Rose's comment and walking over to me. He leans down and kisses my forehead, before sitting next to me on the sofa.

"We're helping design you a nursery," Alice informs him smiling.

"Oh, while I remember, Ali, Jasper was asking about you," Edward tells her, grinning.

Alice turns unnaturally shy, ducking her head. "He was?" she squeaks out.

"Yeah," Edward nods. "So, show me your plans then?"

I pass him the magazine I'd currently been looking at, pointing out some of the things I'd spotted that I liked. While we talk through the nursery, Edward's hand rests on my stomach and he occasionally places kisses on my cheek or forehead.

When I told him about the babies kicking, a lot of pouting on his behalf took place. They haven't kicked since, but I know Edward's dying to have it happen again. It's been a source of endless bickering between Rose and Edward, since Rose likes to boost that she got to feel the kicking.

"Edward, stop distracting Bella!" Rose reprimands him.

"Where'd your ring go?" Edward whispers in my ear, ignoring Rose. "I'm not distracting her!" Edward quickly protests.

"We haven't actually told them yet," I whisper back, hoping to be conspicuous.

"Haven't told us what?" Esme asks, raising her perfect eyebrow at us.

"Edward?" I turn to him, silently asking him to tell them our news.

Edward quietly whispers for me to put on my ring, so I reach in my pocket and slip it on. A smile graces his face as he turns to three expectant faces, "I proposed, and Bella said yes."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think their reactions to the proposal will be? :D**

**Review please, can we reach 900? :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	83. Chapter 83

**Thank you so so so so much for getting this story to 900 reviews! Gah, I'm in disbelief! :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Holy fucking shit! What did I tell you, Bella?" Rose shouts, her eyes welling up. "Sorry Mrs C," Rose adds, looking over at Esme.

"It's fine," Esme waves her off. "So, you finally got the courage, huh? I'm finally going to be your mother in law."

"Hey, mum! I always had the courage! I was just waiting for the right moment," Edward protests, grinning all the same.

"When are you gonna get married, then? Before or after the babies?" Alice asks us.

"Most probably after," Edward replies, kissing my cheek.

They ask us if we've made any further wedding plans, which we haven't. We also ask them to at least _try_ to keep it quiet from everyone else, so that we can tell them.

Though, with Rose and Esme, it seems highly unlikely it'll be kept a secret.

I'm too happy to care.

When they leave, they leave behind most of the magazines for us to look through. Honestly, I don't mind what furniture we have, just as long as our babies are happy.

"Oh!" I gasp, feeling the babies kicking again.

"What?" Edward looks seriously concerned.

"The babies are kicking!" I shout out.

Faster than he's ever moved before, Edward runs over to me and places his hands where I show him. His face lights up as he feels our babies, a look of awe on his face.

"One of them _has_ to be a boy," Edward declares proudly, leaning down to kiss the bump.

I feel my eyes well up all of a sudden, some tears spilling over.

"What's the matter?" Edward asks, frowning.

"Hormones," I squeak out, leaning forward to kiss him. When we break apart he's smiling and laughing at my sudden burst of emotion, which appears to be happening more and more recently.

"I have something I need to speak to you about," Edward says, suddenly serious.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Will you be my plus one at the Oscars?"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the reaction to the engagement? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	84. Chapter 84

**Bella:**

"I look like a whale!" I complain, turning around in the mirror to find a better angle. There isn't one.

"You look fine, sweetheart," Edward compliments, entering the room.

I'm pretty sure I drool at the sight of him.

"Fuck, you look hot," I groan. If I were feeling so insecure about my looks I'd be kissing him like crazy right now.

"So do you," Edward replies, walking forward and placing his hands on my hips.

"No I don't. Is it really a good idea for a 24 week pregnant women, with triplets, to be hobbling down the red carpet of the Oscars?" I ask seriously.

Edward kisses my cheek, his lips trailing down and sucking gently on my neck. "You promised," he murmurs against my skin. I sigh, remembering the promise I made to him.

After more making out and minor groping, we're finally ready to go. We leave Edward's house to see a limo waiting to take us to the venue. I honestly can't believe I'm attending the Oscars. With Edward.

As soon as the limo door is shut, my lips are attacking Edward again. I can't help it, he just looks too damn good in his tux.

"You really like the tux, huh?" Edward chuckles, sounding a little breathless.

I just nod in reply.

"God, you're so horny, all the damn time," Edward groans, pushing me back a bit. "As much as I'd love to fuck you, right here in this limo, the journey isn't long enough," he adds.

I rub my thighs together, feeling my panties damped. This isn't _just_ hormones.

Ok, maybe it is.

I peek out the window, and just off in the distance I see lots of light and people. That'd be where the red carpet is, then.

Once the car pulls up, my grip on Edward's hand tightens. The door on his side of the limo opens first, and as he steps out the roar of the crowd increases. He holds a hand out for me and helps me out of the limo, which is almost impossible to do whilst 6 months pregnant.

Edward's hand in mine gives me extra confidence as we begin walking down the red carpet. I spot other stars along the carpet such as Anne Hathaway – I have an urge to run over and tell her I loved _Les Miserables_, but that might annoy her – Adele, and Jennifer Lawrence. We begin slowly walking, occasionally posing for pictures.

When we're seated inside the Dolby Theatre, on a table with the director and others related to Edward's film, _Handling_, I get introduced to Edward's co-stars.

"Bella, this is Tanya Denali and Seth Clearwater, my co-stars. Tanya and Seth, this is my beautiful partner, Bella," Edward introduces. I attempt to hug them both, though my bump sort of gets in the way.

"So, triplets, huh? That's gonna be painful," Tanya comments. "And Edward was right in his gushing about you. You are naturally pretty," she adds, smiling.

"Stop coming on to Bella. She doesn't play for the same team as you," Edward warns, his voice a teasing tone, as he kisses my forehead.

"You're gay?!" I blurt, then blush at my rudeness. "I mean, um, I just, uh, didn't realise…" I trail off.

Tanya just laughs.

"It's fine! Everyone's just as shocked, if not more so, than you are," Tanya giggles, taking her seat.

Edward holds out my chair for me and I sit down, and then he takes his seat next to me. Whilst we're seated I notice Tanya glancing through the crowd, seemingly looking for someone. I wonder who.

"Gay or not gay?" Tanya asks, pointing towards a brunette girl at another table.

"Definitely not gay," Seth informs her, smirking.

"Shame," Tanya mutters, looking over the other tables. I laugh at her and Seth, as does Edward.

The awards start, and Edward seems to get more and more nervous. He's nominated for Best Actor, which I'm sure he'll win, and his film is up for Best Director and Tanya is nominated for Best Supporting Actress.

"And the award, for the best actor is…"

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think will win? :D**

**Sorry for the major delay in updates!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	85. Chapter 85

**Bella:**

"And the award, for best actor, goes to Edward Cullen!" The whole theatre erupts in roars of applause, Edward's face split in a large, wide grin. He looks towards me, so I mumble a short 'congratulations', planning a much better congratulations later. Without warning, he leans down and kisses me deeply, before standing up and walking towards the stage.

My face is burning red as he makes his way up and shakes hands with the presenters of the award. He stands, somewhat awkwardly, on stage, waiting for the crowd to quieten down so he can make his acceptance speech.

"Wow…this is, just wow. I have so many people to thank, most importantly, I think, my director, Tom Fellows, for directing such an amazing movie that I've been proud to be a part of. I also want to thank my co-stars, Seth and Tanya, and to wish Tanya luck with her nomination. Other people to thank are my parents, my amazing sister and my beautiful partner, Bella," Edward finishes, flashing his amazing smile at the crowd. "Oh, and one last thing, I want to say hey to my new friend Rosalie, who threaten me with violence if I didn't mention her if I won!" Edward adds, the crowd laughing as he walks off stage.

It takes a few minutes before he finally arrive back at the table, grin still in place. I roll my eyes at him and kiss his cheek, whispering, "Rose is gonna be calling everyone saying that was about her. You don't know what you've created."

Edward laughs at what I've said, shaking his head.

We go quiet again as they announce the nominations for Best Supporting Actress, which is won by Tanya. Everyone on our table congratulates her as she makes her way up to stage, grinning just like Edward.

"Well, I think I owe this to the good luck Edward gave me," Tanya begins, winking at Edward. "Yeah, I mean, this is pretty fantastic. I'm also quite speechless, trying to process who I need to thank. Tom Fellows, Seth, my mum, and my pet fish. So, thanks for making this happen," Tanya finishes, raising the award and walking off stage.

That was the last award, so everyone begins talking once more about the upcoming after party. Edward asks me if I'm too tired to go to the after party, but I simply shake my head and tell him I want to stay for a bit.

Once at the venue, a fairly posh club, I go on a hunt for a non-alcoholic drink, which are surprisingly few and far between.

"You're Isabella Swan, right? The author?" An excited, British voice asks from behind me.

"Oh my god, you're Adele?!" I squeal back, equally excited.

We talk for a few more minutes, both discussing our love for the other. When we part, Adele points me in the direction of a waiter with orange juice.

Edward and I mingle with the other guests until about one in the morning, until I begin to get an aching back. Edward suggests we head home, which I readily agree with.

I still have his congratulations to give him.

Travelling back in the limo, I run my hands over Edward, soon making him hard and horny.

"Fuck, Bella, you said you were tired," Edward groans, trying to push away my hands.

"This is my congratulations to you, for winning," I explain as we pull up at home.

His eyes darken as he ushers me out of the limo and into the house.

Best Oscars ever.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the Oscars? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	86. Chapter 86

**Bella:**

Once we're both inside, Edward's hands are instantly on me, roaming and touching me in glorious ways. I moan and throw my head back, leaving my neck on show for him. His lips attach themselves to my collarbone, licking, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin.

"Upstairs," I manage to pant out, tugging on Edward's tie in order to get him to follow me upstairs.

Along the way I begin unzipping the dress, and once we reach our room I'm able to slip it off with ease and hang it up in the wardrobe.

Back in the bedroom, Edward has made quick work of his clothes and is lying in the middle of the bed, his hand slowly stroking up and down his hardening shaft.

I take a few minutes to watch him, getting more worked up myself.

_No_, I remind myself, _tonight is about him_.

"Stand up," I request, which he follows compliantly, though he does frown a bit.

Instead of telling him what I plan on doing, I sink to my knees in front of him and gently work him with my hands before sucking him in. He gasps - a mix of pleasure and shock - and places a hand on the back of my head. I swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock while my hands cup his balls.

I work him hard and just how I know he likes it. The occasional thrust into my mouth makes me moan and hum around him, turning me on.

"Fuck, Bella, your mouth is always so hot and wet," Edward groans. I moan in encouragement for him to say more. "I can't wait to fuck your pussy. You're so much more responsive recently," he adds, emphasising this with a thrust into my mouth.

"More," I plead; meaning both more words and more thrusts, and his grip on my hair tightens. He's close.

Soon, he comes down my throat in long spurts. I lick him clean and then he collapses, lying down on the bed. I smirk, proud of myself, and join him.

We share a soft kiss as his arm wraps around me, pulling me close to him. He's such a softy after an orgasm.

"Are you tired?" Edward asks suggestively.

"Not yet," I grin back, kissing him again.

"Good," Edward nods firmly. "Take off your bra and panties," he adds, just as firm.

I take off my underwear quickly, turned on even more now. My eyes roam his body, stopping on his cock which is hardening once more.

"See something you like, sweetheart?" Edward smirks at me, beckoning me closer.

I join him on the bed and straddle his thighs, just below where his cock is.

"Are you wet?" Edward asks, his voice husky. I can only nod in reply. "I fucking need you on my cock, Bella," Edward almost growls, hands pulling my hips closer towards him.

Just before I'm going to sink down on him, Edward stops me.

"Get on all fours, I want to fuck you, be in control." I whimper and do as he asks, steadying myself as much as possible, for I know this is going to be rough.

Instead of feeling his cock push inside me, I feel two of Edward's fingers, pushing in deeply. I moan and arch my back, wanting his cock in me instead.

"Need…your cock," I pant out.

"This?" Edward asks, removing his fingers and pushing his cock teasingly against my clit. The friction sends jolts of pleasure through my body.

"Yes," I hiss out, pushing back against him.

"Hold on, Bella, this is going to be fucking rough," Edward gives a brief warning before grabbing my hips and slamming into me.

His hips continue at that speed, his cock almost leaving me before slamming fully back in. I fist the bed covers as Edward's relentless cock continually pounds into me from behind. Hands reach around and cup my breasts and pinch my nipples. I moan and begin to meet Edward's thrusts, pushing my hips against his.

Whilst he plays with my breasts I reach to where we're joined, feeling Edward move in and out of me before touching my clit. The sudden rush of pleasure makes me clench down and makes Edward thrust impossibly harder.

"I'm going come all inside you, soon, I'm gonna fill you up," Edward grunts out, hands digging into my hips to try and steady me.

"Come, Edward," I beg, dangerously close to falling over the edge.

"Are you close?" Edward grits out. I nod to him. Everything feels so good, I know when I do orgasm it's going to be fucking intense.

"Edward…" I begin feebly with a whimper. I can hear the wet sounds as he thrusts in and out, the sounds of our bodies meeting.

I fall over the edge, unable to hold on any longer. Ripples of pleasure rush through me as Edward continues his fast rhythm, leaving me a shaking, moaning mess. He too soon comes, filling me up like promised with a few erratic thrusts. A couple of slow thrusts and he pulls out of me, causing me to flop down on the bed.

Edward's arms pull me in close to him, my head resting on his chest. His fingers trace over the ring on my ring finger.

"You are going to take my surname, right?" Edward confirms, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, I don't like double-barrel names," I reply, kissing him on the lips. "Well done for winning."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? ;) I may have got a little carried away...**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	87. Chapter 87

**Bella:**

Despite countless protests from Edward, I'm currently sat in the office discussing the publishing of my second book. It's still in the process of editing, but I want to get everything sorted before the babies so that the publishing will be quicker. Edward didn't want me to come today, though, as I'm in the final stages of my pregnancy. I'm at 32 weeks pregnant, which is around the average time pregnancies with triplets end.

With three babies, who knows how long it'll take before I have any free time again.

John, my publisher, is explaining how things will only slightly differ from when I published my first book, but I'm not really listening. There's a pain in my stomach, so I place my hand and rub at it gentle. In response, one of the babies kicks at my hand.

"Are you ok?" John asks, snapping me out of my haze.

"My stomach hurts a bit," I admit, the pain coming again. "I need to go to the toilet," I sudden realise, standing up. However, just as I'm walking towards the door I feel a wetness between my legs, and blush in embarrassment.

"Oh shit, your waters have broken!" John exclaims.

I can't even reply as John begins hurriedly making arrangements before ushering me out of the room and into the lift.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, shit, more pain," I groan, hunching over and holding onto my stomach.

"It's ok, sweetie," John soothes, pulling out his phone. "Edward, it's me. John. Um, I think Bella's in labour," John begins, speaking quickly and leading me out to his car. "Her waters broke," John adds.

After a couple more minutes I'm handed the phone while John begins driving to the nearest hospital.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Edward asks me, sounding worried.

"Fucking fantastic, what do yo- oh, shit! Ow!" I shout into the phone, not meaning to take things out on him, but, well…he did this to me.

"I'm on my way, sweetheart, I'll be at the hospital soon. I _knew_ you shouldn't have gone out today," Edward groans. In the background I hear a car door slamming, shortly followed by the engine revving.

"Are you driving and on the phone? And it's a bit too late for 'I told you so'," I huff down the phone.

"I put you on speaker," Edward answers.

John and I arrive at the hospital, where he runs off to get a doctor or nurse and a wheelchair. He helps me into a wheelchair and then pushes me into the hospital, where a midwife appears to be waiting.

"Name, please?" The midwife asks politely.

"Isabella Swan," I pant out, clutching at my stomach.

"Right, and are you the children's father?" she asks, gesturing to John.

"No, no, I'm just a…friend. We're not…no. I'm gay," John blurts, looking embarrassed.

"I'm the father!" A voice shouts out, sounding out of breath. I turn to see Edward running to me, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Ok, well, I'm Dr Andrews, and I'll be your midwife. If you could follow me through to a private room, and we'll get you comfortable."

Everything feels so much more real as I'm situated in the room, lying on the bed with Edward pacing nervously.

"Why are you nervous? You don't have to push out three babies!" I ask him.

Dr Andrews chuckles, before whispering not so quietly to Edward, "Women can get quite mean during labour, don't take it personally."

* * *

**A/N: Start of the pregnancy! What gender do you think the babies will be? :D**

**So, it's my birthday tomorrow (wooooo!) meaning I probably won't update :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: Just a quick thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

"This is all your fault, Edward! Never again am I going through this!" I announce, glaring at Edward.

In response, he grabs my hand and rubs soothing circles on my palm. I pick up the gas and air pipe and take a deep breath in hopes of easing some of the pain. After being in labour for five hours, it's beginning to get unbearably painful.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, it'll all be over soon," Edward coos, brushing some of my hair away from my face and kissing my cheek lovingly.

"You said that three and a half hours ago!" I reply, sitting up – or at least attempting to.

Edward helps me get out of bed so that I can walk around the room a bit. My hands rub my stomach as I pace around the room. When the contraction hits I lean against the bed, Edward rubbing my back. Even through all my bitchy and snide comments, he's stayed calm and polite.

I'd feel bad if I weren't in so much pain.

When the midwife – Dr Greene, from our first sonogram – arrived, we filled her in on everything that had happened.

"Bella, we're going to perform an ultrasound to check the positioning of the babies, ok?" I just nod in response to Dr Greene's question, re-positioning myself on the bed so that she can do the ultrasound.

While she sets up the equipment Edward takes my hand again, and I lift up the gown to show my stomach.

"Right, well, the ultrasound shows the babies are in an awkward position," Dr Greene begins.

"Does this mean they'll be harder to push out?" I ask worriedly.

"Due to where the umbilical cords are, I think it would be safer to do a caesarean, to reduce the risk to both you and the babies. I'm going to go and consult a senior doctor, though, just to be sure."

After that, everything happens in a rush. The senior doctor agrees that a caesarean would be the safest option, so soon I'm being taken down to the theatre to have the babies removed. The whole time Edward stays by my side, only leaving for a few minutes to change into surgical scrubs.

Once in the theatre Dr Greene explains the procedure in detail, trying to reassure me. I still worry, though, even with Edward sat right beside me.

About half an hour later there are the loud cries of a newborn baby, which bring tears to my eyes. In the following ten minutes there are two more sets of cries, signalling the birth of all three of my children. By now Edward's wiping the tears from my face, though his own eyes are very watery.

"Here are your babies. Two girls and a boy," Dr Greene announces, holding up our babies to show us.

Even more tears begin to fall at their beautiful, newborn faces.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the birth? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	89. Chapter 89

**Bella:**

"Meet Jamie, Anna and Marie," I announce to both my parents and Edward's parents, who arrived at the hospital as soon as possible. Edward's currently holding our only boy, Jamie, while his mum has Anna and my mum has Marie.

"Marie, after your grandmother?" My mum guesses correctly, so i just give her a teary smile. My emotions have been going crazy.

"They're beautiful names," Esme adds, smiling at us.

Edward hands Jamie to Carlisle, who peers down at my son.

"He's tiny…though he has Edward's nose," Carlisle decides, looking between his son and grandson. "Hopefully he'll pick up my love of sports, though. I need at least one grandson to take to basketball and soccer games," he adds.

Esme rolls her eyes, laughing at Carlisle. Edward moves closer to my side and kisses my forehead, perching on the edge of the hospital bed. I lean into him and close my eyes momentarily, exhausted by the past few hours.

It was the middle of the night when I gave birth – I _think_ – and I haven't really had any chance to sleep, or rest at all.

I force my eyes open when I hear the door opening, signalling the arrival of more people. I see Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all walk fairly quietly into the room, and 'awww' at the babies.

"You're kids are so beautiful!" Rose gushes, looking down at Anna.

"Wonder how that happened…they must have inherited most of Bella's genes," Jasper jokes. Edward scowls at him, pointing out what Carlisle said about Jamie having his nose.

"Are they having Cullen, Swan, or Cullen-Swan as their surname?" Alice asks us both.

"We decided on Cullen," I smile up at Edward, who leans down and kisses my cheek.

Soon enough everyone leaves the hospital room, so it's just Edward, Jamie, Anna, Marie and me. I take the opportunity to sleep before we'll have to go home, where I'm sure everything will become much crazier.

But I can't wait.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the baby names? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	90. Chapter 90

**Bella:**

Tonight is our first night back home with the babies. We've hung up their names on the walls behind each of their cribs, and put blankets in each.

Edward settles in Jamie and Marie while I settle in Anna, and then give them all a good night kiss on the forehead. We set up the baby monitor in the middle of the room, then take our own back to our bedroom.

I get changed into some frumpy pyjamas – baby weight still evident – and join Edward in bed.

"Sweetheart, no one expects you to lose the baby weight immediately. I still find you incredibly sexy, ok?" Edward says, kissing me.

"I know. I just…I think I'll be joining a gym soon," I tell him, snuggling into the covers. "Now, let's get as much sleep as possible before we're rudely awoken."

*********CIWYW*********

Screams pull me harshly from dreamland to reality, my brain vaguely registering the fact it's a high pitched scream from my child.

"I'll geddit…" I mumble, slowly getting out of bed and making my way to the room across from my bedroom.

As I arrive I see it's Marie who's responsible for crying, so I go over to her bed and hold her to me.

"What's the matter, princess? Are you lonely? Hungry?" I coo, rocking her in my arms. The cries decrease slowly, but she still looks upset.

I sit down in the rocking chair and unbutton the top buttons of my top, holding Marie to my chest. She latches on eagerly, drinking for a while before seemingly satisfied. I put a cloth over my shoulder and burp Marie, only resting her back in bed when I'm satisfied she's ok.

"Goodnight, princess," I kiss her forehead before walking back to the bedroom, getting straight in bed and falling asleep again.

*********CIWYW*********

More screams wake me up, and when I glance wearily at the clock I see it's 3 in the morning. With a groan, I flop back down on the bed.

"My turn," Edward mumbles, shuffling out of the room.

I close my eyes but stay awake just in case it's another hungry baby.

"Nursery to bedroom, I repeat, nursery to bedroom. Baby J needs mummy. Over," Edward's voice sounds out through the baby monitor.

"They aren't walkie-talkies," I chuckle to him as I enter the nursery, picking up Jamie.

"I didn't want to shout and wake the others," Edward shrugs, checking on Marie and Anna whilst I feed Jamie.

Once he's fed I hand him to Edward to be burped, since this _was_ meant to be Edward's turn, and go back to our bed. Edward joins me a few minutes later, the bed wobbling as he flops down on it.

*********CIWYW*********

No longer than an hour later there are more cries to wake Edward and me up. This time, however, one baby triggers another, who then triggers the other.

Which leaves us with three, screaming, unhappy babies.

This is going to be a long night…

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their first night alone with their children? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but on Sunday I received news that my father had died. After hearing this I haven't been in the mood to write a happy story when I'm quite upset. I hope you all understand, and, if you read any of my other stories, it may be a while before they're updated.**

**In the meantime, here's a longer chapter to keep you going :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

After three months of little to no sleep, my second book is published. It hit the shops today, since I skipped having a release party due to the triplets. I've spent as much time as possible with them, as has Edward. So far, I haven't actually spent a night without them.

Edward and I are taking a walk through a nearby park in Seattle, before his parents arrive. Tonight, they've agreed to look after the babies to give Edward and me a night off, so we're staying in a hotel.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Edward asks. I know he has, he was the one who persuaded me into doing this. Since the birth we haven't been together…intimately, so I'm pretty sure he's hoping it'll happen this evening.

I'm not so sure.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous at leaving them," I reply, looking down at our children. Marie is asleep in the three-seater pushchair, Jamie is playing with his toy dog, and Anna is giggling at the ducks in the pond.

"They'll be fine. My parents _have_ looked after children before, you know," Edward says, attempting a joke.

"It's a mother's job to be worried," I snap, quickening my pace slightly.

I hear Edward sigh before easily catching up with me. "I just want tonight to be perfect, ok?"

"Ok? And what would your description of perfect be? S-e-x?" I spell it out so that the babies don't hear.

Edward rolls his eyes at me, shaking his head and dropping the subject. By the time we finish our walk his parents are already at our house, all settled.

I remind them several times of the triplets' bedtime routine, and tell them repeatedly where they can find everything.

It still doesn't ease my worry, though.

Eventually I'm shooed out the door, Edward carrying our two bags out to the car. I quickly kiss Jamie, Anna and Marie goodbye, and then get in the car with Edward.

"Look, I'm not saying anything has to happen, but I think we should at least try," Edward begins. I pause in replying, instead choosing to look at my watch and then turning to look at him.

"Wow, you lasted approximately two minutes and thirteen seconds before you brought the topic of sex up," I mock congratulate him.

"Are you not attracted to me anymore? Is that it?" Edward suddenly asks, glancing over at me briefly and then refocusing on the road.

"You're almost correct," I admit, leaning back in my seat to try and find comfort during this uncomfortable conversation.

"Is there someone else?" Edward demands, hands gripping tightly at the wheel.

I roll my eyes at the audacity of his question. "Yes, Edward, between looking after three newborn babies and publishing my book, I'm also having an affair," I deadpan. "What I meant is that your statement is the other way round." I let Edward ponder this as we arrive at the hotel.

Not a word is uttered to me as he checks us in, then leads us to our room. I wonder if my statement is correct, hence Edward's silence. It leads me to frown, depositing my bag on my side of the bed – always the left side – and mumble some excuse to freshen up.

Who cares if the car journey was less than ten minutes?

"Wait," Edward suddenly says, frowning at me. "What you said – it seemed like you meant you thought I wasn't attracted to you. But that can't be right, can it? Why else would I constantly ask if you were ready for sex, or…" Edward seems to stop talking, not wanting to say what was about to fall from his lips.

"Or what?" I push, wanting to know what he won't admit to me.

"Or how I've masturbated in the shower almost every day thinking of you," Edward blurts, his cheeks unusually tinting a rosy red colour.

Of which I take great delight in.

"So what _did_ you mean?" Edward final asks, standing up and walking over to me.

"You were right. You may have…um; pleasured yourself thinking about me, but that was _before_ I had three children. My body has changed," I inform him, taking a step back.

Edward's eyes light up with this new information. I frown at him, confused.

"So _that's_ why you've been hiding your body from me!" Edward exclaims, pointing at me. "Sweetheart, I love the extra curves on your body. Believe me, most of the fantasies have features them." Edward shows this by pulling me flush against him.

I whimper at the feel of him against me, the feeling so new and different. It's probably been about 4 months since I last had sex, had these feelings.

Edward lips seek out mine, our tongues reconnecting and exploring. His hands begin to roam my body, rediscovering places. I gasp into his mouth when his hands slip under my shirt, my head falling back as he pulls the shirt off me. Next his hands move to my jeans, beginning to unbutton them. I worry about his reaction to my less than sexy underwear and added pounds, but he doesn't seem to care. He throws my jeans across the room and moves onto his own clothes, quickly stripping down to his boxers.

"You really want this?" I whimper, wrapping my arms, legs and body around him, needing to feel him close.

"More than anything," he breathes into my ear, unclasping my bra and sliding it off. My panties soon follow, and his large hands cup my ass and pick me up, carrying me over to the bed.

He kicks off his own underwear and hovers over me, kissing me deeply once more. My brain almost turns to complete mush, but I push him away before than completely happens.

"Protection," I whisper to him. He mumbles something incoherent as he goes to get a condom, while I realise this is going to be the first time we've had sex using a condom. The thought causes me to laugh.

"Something funny?" Edward raises an eyebrow, the tip of his cock teasing my clit. I moan loudly, unable to reply at the moment.

"First time…with us…using a condom," I breathe out, throwing my head back.

I hadn't realised how much I'd missed this.

Locking eyes with Edward as he pushes inside me, we both moan at the feeling. His thrusts start off slowly, but quickly build speed. My eyes take in his face, a smile on his lips and his eyes heavy with lust. I wrap my legs around Edward to hold him still inside me. Before he can say anything, I roll us over, so that I'm on top.

Edward's eyes darken as I slowly begin moving, my body getting used to the feeling once again. At first I feel like I should cover up my body, but when I see the look of love and lust in Edward's eyes it empowers me.

Soon I feel my orgasm approach, making me take Edward in deeper and harder. I clench around him as my orgasm rips through me, my hips still moving to get Edward to come. His hands pull my hips down on him until he comes, both of us collapsing on the bed.

"See now how much I love your body?" Edward asks.

I just nod in response.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on their first night away?**

**Review please! I'd be so shocked and amazed if this story made it to other 1000 reviews! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: Once again, so sorry for the delay, but I'm getting back on track now :)**

**Also, I want to thank every single reviewer, for getting me over 1000 reviews! :D This is so amazing, it's my first story to go over 1000 reviews! I'm going to stop now before I start getting really soppy ;)**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Anna, toys are for playing with, not eating," I inform my daughter, taking the toy rabbit out of her mouth. She just looks up at me and grins, just enjoying the blissful life of a seven month old baby.

Now, I realise she can't reply, but the house is pretty lonely with Edward at work.

"Come on, let's watch _Ice Age_ with Marie and Jamie," I smile at her, picking her up from the high chair and walking into the living room with her. I settle us down onto the sofa, Marie shuffling over and trying to climb onto my lap. I help her up while Jamie seems content to lie in his cot, sleeping rather than watching the TV.

So far, Marie has attempted to begin crawling, though hasn't been so successful. She mostly just shuffles around on the ground, unable to fully support her weight. Jamie, however, has very nearly mastered crawling, so we now have to keep an extra close eye on him. Anna is more like Marie, trying to copy her actions rather than Jamie's.

Frankly, it's pretty adorable watching them try to crawl.

With all their crawling developments, Edward and I are planning on baby proofing the house this weekend.

I turn on _Ice Age_ and smile down at Anna, who is currently clapping her hands and giggling in glee at the animals on screen. Thankfully, all three children seem so engrossed in the film that I'm blessed with an afternoon of no crying or tantrums.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm home," Edward sings in my ear, shocking me. I can feel his smirk as he kisses my cheek, before walking around and kissing each of our children in welcoming. "_Ice age_?" he questions, picking up Marie and settling her in his lap next to me on the sofa.

"They love it," I shrug. "How was work today?" I ask him.

"Good. We're filming the action scenes next week," EdwardHowhow tells me, a childlike gleam in his eyes. "So, you looked at the New York Times Bestseller list recently?" Edward asks, trying to remain casual.

"No, you know I don't look at the list," I remind him.

"Well, you probably should," Edward begins, a smile stretching out across his face. "You're book is number one," Edward informs me.

"Oh my god, really? That's…well, that's fantastic!" I grin, ecstatic. I'd be jumping around if I didn't have a sleeping child on my lap.

"More than fantastic, it's bloody brilliant!" Edward exclaims, wrapping his free arm around me.

*********CIWYW*********

"They go down ok?" I ask Edward when he returns to our bedroom after putting our kids to sleep. He's been pampering me all night after the revelation of being top of the Bestseller list.

"Very well," Edward tells me, climbing into bed. Instead of settling beside me, like usual, he hovers over me, covering my body with his. "This is my proper congratulations," he informs me, kissing along my neck and collarbone.

"For being on top of the bestseller list?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Yes. And for being an amazing woman, mother, partner, and soon to be wife," Edward grins, grinding into me.

I've never been happier to have a best selling book.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the book and children? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	93. Chapter 93

**Bella:**

"They want you!" John exclaims happily over the phone.

"John, you're going to have to elaborate," I chuckle back, wondering what the hell he's on about.

"Well, as you know, both of your books have reached number one on the New York Times Bestseller list," John begins, almost giddy in excitement. "So, this would indicate that people love your books, right?"

"I guess so. Um, where are you going with this, John? Or are you just trying to majorly boost my confidence. Because, it's working," I tell him, frowning and wondering why he called me down to his office. Thankfully, Edward wasn't working today, so he's looking after the triplets.

"Right. Anyway, you don't actually have an agent, do you? So, I was contacted by Summit Entertainment," John starts slowly, a wide grin never leaving his face. "They want to turn your books into films!" John suddenly announces.

"Are you being serious? Because, if you're not…" I trail off in warning.

"I'm not! What do you say, then?" John says, leaning over his desk to hug me.

"That'd be amazing! I can't believe it! Say, John, how do you feel about becoming an agent?" I offer hopefully.

"It's a good thing you say that, as I may have already told the people at Summit that I was your agent," John admits, looking down.

I laugh loudly at him, still on top of the moon. I stay in his office for most of the afternoon, discussing everything about the books becoming films. I tell John I'd like to help, in part, with the writing of the scripts, to make sure they stay as true to the books as possible. I'm well aware that they won't be the exact same, but I'd like them to be fairly similar.

"I'll arrange a meeting with Summit, so just text me when you know when you're free," John tells me as I'm leaving the office.

"Yeah, I'll just have to make sure there'll be someone to look after the triplets," I reply.

"Oh, I am _dying_ to meet them!" John grins, hugging me tightly.

"Come round tonight, we'll make you dinner?" I suggest.

"I'd love to," John says, telling me he'll finish everything up in the office and then come round.

I leave and drive home quickly to prepare Edward for John coming, and to start making dinner.

When I walk into the house, I have to stifle a laugh at the sight of Edward on the floor, surrounded by toys and babies.

"Having fun?" I ask, sitting down next to him and kissing his cheek. "Hey, babies," I smile down at my children, blowing a raspberry on Anna's cheek. She squeals in delight.

"How was the meeting?" Edward asks, picking up Marie.

"Good, John told me Summit Entertainment want to turn my two books into films," I tell him, grinning widely.

"They do? That's amazing, sweetheart," Edward grins widely, leaning over to kiss me.

"And I invited John over for dinner," I add. Edward groans.

It's no secret that John has a crush on Edward.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of them turning Bella's books into films? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	94. Epilogue

**A/N: Before you hit me for the delay in updates - it was a long delay, and I'm very sorry, but it was because I've been writing this and chapters for other stories - make note of the word count of this epilogue! ;)**

**And yes, you heard that right. The epilogue. Call It What You Want is, sadly, over :( (though there almost certainly will be outtakes in the future!)**

* * *

**Bella:**

Flashing lights practically blind me, my grip on Edward tightening. He's used to this, of course, much more used to it than I am. Still, though, a smile remains on my face as I'm absolutely thrilled to be here.

A reporter beckons us over, so we make our way through all the people to speak to her.

"Here, we have Isabella Swan, author of the _Twinkling Saga_," the reporter announces into a microphone. "So, Isabella, how are you feeling about the whole evening? The premier of the film adaptation of your second book?" she asks, smiling widely.

"I'm overwhelmed, seriously. I never expected this kind of response," I reply, gesturing over to the swarming crowds of fans, all with their home made banners. "Hopefully I'll be a bit more eloquent than I was at the first premier," I add, grinning.

I remember the first premier, in which I stuttered and stumbled in response to each and every question. I was just in so much awe of the response I'd received.

"Well, you're doing fine so far," the reporter smiles comfortingly. "Up to now, there have been four books in your saga, which have ended it. Many fans, however, would love another book. Are you planning on more books?"

"More books; most definitely. In the _Twinkling Saga_, at the moment, no. The characters have said their story, and I feel like any more books would just drag it out," I tell her, the screaming fans quieting slightly. "I can reveal that I am currently in the process of writing another book, though it is considerably harder when you have three five year olds demanding your attention," I joke, smiling.

I feel Edward wrap his arm around my waist, helping me to relax.

"I can't wait for your next book! You're so talented," the reporter says.

We move on, then, posing for lots of pictures with fans. My arm stays firmly wrapped around my husband, showing all the female fans he's well and truly taken.

What?

Women get jealous too.

As we move further down the red carpet, we stop to speak with more reporters and say a few words to some of the actors in the films. The lead male actor – Riley Biers – also happens to be quite good friends with Edward. Turns out they've worked together on a couple of films.

*********CIWYW*********

"How are the Cullen's tonight?" Riley asks, walking up to us at the after party. The film was a huge success – at least, in my opinion, and Edward's.

"Fantastic," Edward beams, leaning down to kiss my forehead. Even in heels we have a noticeable height difference.

"Well done for your acting," I praise him.

"Don't sound so surprised, I was picked for a reason!" he jokes, though the smile on his face tells me he's happy with my compliment.

A waiter walks past so I pick up a glass of champagne, much to Edward's chagrin. He's made no secret of the fact he'd like another child, with not too much of an age difference between the triplets.

"So you're not pregnant, then?" Riley asks, rather loudly.

If the champagne wasn't so good, it'd be in his face right now.

"Nope," I tell him, taking a big gulp of my alcohol to prove it. "And stop gossiping with Edward," I add, glaring at him.

Neither would ever admit to gossiping, but why else would he ask that? Unless…

"You're not calling me fat, are you?" I frown, pointing a finger at him. I smile devilishly when he raises his hands and squirms a little.

"No! Not at all, you look positively radiant tonight!" Riley quickly informs me.

"Hey, she's my wife," Edward glares, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to him. I roll my eyes at him.

"God, now _both_ of you are pissed. Right, well, I'm gonna go get drunk. See you around!" Riley gives us a little wave as he walks off, right over to another waiter.

I nudge Edward's arms to get him to loosen his grip, and then finish off the champagne. It was pretty good champagne, so I seek out another waiter.

"Bella…" Edward begins, a pleading look on his face.

"Not here," I warn firmly.

I can't even count the amount of times Edward's tried to fight his case for another kid. The thing I'm most concerned about is that it'll be triplets again, and then we'd have six children to look after. I'd always said I wanted a large family, but six children under the age of five would be too much to handle. Especially with mine and Edward's busy careers.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Edward says, walking off towards the bar.

I huff and go mingle with some of the other actors, trying to think how I can appease Edward. I understand that he wants more children, but he can't just sulk because I won't agree with him.

*********CIWYW*********

The next day, after the premier, everything goes back to normal again. I drive the children to day-care, since when I woke up Edward had already left for acting. Last night, I hardly spoke to him.

Once the children are at day-care, I head over to the café where I meet with Rose and Alice every Tuesday for brunch. Don't ask me how we started this tradition; we just have always kept up with it.

Rose and Alice are already there when I sit down in my usual seat. Both women turn their attention to me when we sit down, gushing about the amazing premier. I try to take in their compliments, though my mind is focussed on Edward.

"What's new with you two, then?" I ask, grinning at both of them. Hopefully this will be the perfect distraction from all things Edward.

These past five years have been miraculous to Alice. Her and Jasper are currently dating, their sickly sweet relationship going amazingly well.

"I do actually have some news to share," Alice admits timidly. Rose and I both give her our full attention. "Last night, Jasper proposed!" About fucking time, too! After dating for close to 4 years, they're more than ready for marriage.

"That's fucking great!" Rose declares loudly, causing a couple of other people to glare at her for her foul language. She just shrugs.

"Amazing, Alice, I'm so happy for you," I tell her sincerely. She proceeds to proudly show off her large engagement ring to us, showing that Edward's clearly paying his assistant well.

Shit. Edward.

Well, this was a great diversion.

"I can't wait to marry him. I see how happy the two of you are, and it gives me faith in marriage." If only she knew the truth…

Not that Edward and I aren't happy, we are. It's just we haven't been as close recently. Since he wants a baby, he only wants to have sex without a condom. Which, therefore, means no sex.

The roles are completely reversed. Isn't it meant to be the women who are baby obsessed?

"Isabella!" Rose suddenly screeches in my ear.

"Woah! What the f…" I quickly stop myself from shouting out fuck, since I like this café and I have a feeling we'd be kicked out if we kept swearing.

"You zoned out. I had to take drastic measures," Rose shrugs. I glance over at Alice, who's giggling.

"If it was about my brother, I don't want to know," Alice says, grimacing.

I sigh heavily, drinking some of the latte Alice and Rose ordered for me before I got here. It's too bitter.

"It is about him, but it's not what you think," I tell them, reaching across to grab a sugar. I shake the packet then tear it open, pouring it in and stirring it. I focus all my attention on this, knowing Alice and Rose are now going to want to know everything.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asks, now deadly serious.

"Not…_wrong_," I pause, trying to work out how to word it. "More, a difference of opinions," I sigh again, taking another sip. Much better. "Basically, he wants more children and, right now, I don't." I sit back in the comfy, cushioned chair, and let them mull that over a bit.

For a short while there's silence, and we only speak to order our food. It sounds like a simple problem to solve – just have kids. But right now, what with the books and the films, I just don't have time. With Edward and his many acting projects, I'd be left to raise the child. Add to that the fact we already have three kids, I'm not sure if either of us have time.

"How long has this been going on?" Alice asks quietly.

That makes me think, wondering how long it _has_ been going on. "A few months, maybe?" I offer, still thinking. "When he first mentioned it, it was fairly casual. Nothing major. Then he became more…insistent," I explain, though not very well.

"Why don't you want more kids?" Rose asks. I should've guessed she'd ask that. Her and Emmett both share an equal love of kids, already having two of their own, and trying for another.

"Right now, I just don't have the time. I'm not saying never, just not right now. I'm only 30, there's still plenty of time," I tell her honestly. Thinking back, I've not actually told Edward any of this. "I'm also worried we'll end up with triplets again. I can't handle six kids under 5!" I add.

Rose reluctantly nods in agreement with this.

"Have you and Edward spoken about this?" Alice is next to ask a question.

"Sort of. It usually turns into an argument, though," I admit, once again avoiding looking at them.

"Are you still having sex?" Rose asks bluntly, just as the waitress gives us our food.

I duck my head and blush furiously, silently cursing Rose until the waitress scurries away. I dig into my toasted sandwich, ignoring Rose's question for now.

As if it's not obvious if you just look at my face.

"Well? Are you?" Rose pushes.

"No. We're not. He, um – sorry Alice – he only wants to have sex without a condom. So, no," I say, quickly flashing Alice an apologetic look.

"You need to talk to him," Rose states firmly.

"I've tried! Honestly, but it just makes things worse! Last night, for instances, he'd barely speak to me at the after party, and he left this morning without even leaving a note or something," I blurt out, into the apologetic looks of Alice and Rose.

I don't want looks of apology. That only shows that this is worse than I thought, which isn't a nice feeling.

"Bella-" I quickly cut Alice of, not prepared to hear what she has to say.

"Sorry, I've just remembered, I have an appointment. I have to go." I make a quick exit, both of them realising I'm clearly lying.

Once in my car I drive straight home, the loneliness overwhelming. With the triplets at day-care and Edward working, the house feels way too quiet.

*********CIWYW*********

After spending most of the day cleaning and baking, I'm relieved when the time comes for me to pick up Anna, Marie and Jamie. I leave a little too early; arriving at the day-care centre and watching my kids play for a while.

"Mummy!" Anna squeals, alerting her brother and sister to my presence. Soon all three are running to me, wrapping their arms around my legs.

I lean down and kiss each of their cheeks, saying hello to them.

"Guess what mummy's been doing this afternoon," I say to them, grinning.

"Making food?" Marie asks hopefully.

"Uh huh, your favourite, chocolate chip cookies!" I grin, ruffling her hair.

In hindsight, telling them before they were home was a bad idea, as they now don't want to get in the car, instead preferring to run around.

Finally getting them in the car, we drive back home. As I'm driving I think of what it would be like if there were one or two more children. I'm still not sure I'd be able to cope, even though the image does seem appealing.

I only allow them to have one cookie each, since I don't want them to be too hyped up or full for dinner.

*********CIWYW*********

At dinner, I wait and I wait, staring at the door, willing for Edward to walk in.

He doesn't.

At bedtime for the children, I prolong saying goodnight, hoping for Edward to come home.

He doesn't.

And at 10 p.m., while watching TV, I wait for Edward to come home and wrap his arms around me.

He doesn't.

Maybe things were as bad as Alice and Rose's looks suggested. It hurts to think this, but as the time passes I'm beginning to lose more and more hope.

Should I just give in? Relent and have children?

How many times do you hear about a couple having a child to mend the cracks in the relationship? Too often.

The door finally opens at 11:30, signalling Edward arriving home. I don't know whether to be pissed at him or to beg him to forgive me.

I turn and see him walking towards the stairs, before seeing the light from the living room and heading towards it. He frowns when seeing me, not smiling and greeting me as usual.

"Why are you still up?" Edward questions, looking at what I'm watching on TV.

"I'm sorry, were you hoping to come home and avoid me?" I question, standing up and walking out of the living room. "Well, you can sleep on the sofa tonight," I add, reaching the door before he speaks again.

"So this is my fault now?" Edward asks quietly, though with anger simmering underneath.

"Every time I try to talk to you, you just turn it into an argument," I point out, slowly turning around.

"I'm sorry, but what wife won't sleep with their husband? Now you don't even want to sleep in the same bed?" Edward questions sounding exasperated.

It's _this_ that makes me really angry.

"You want to have sex? Alright, then," I say, walking towards him and pushing him down to the sofa. It's when I straddle him that he stops me.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Edward glares at me, hands firmly holding my hips to prevent movement.

"I'll have sex with you. Happily. But, with a condom," I tell him, getting up off his lap.

"I'll sleep on the sofa then," Edward sighs, lying down.

I glance one last time at him, willing him to change his mind, before reluctantly heading to bed.

It's not the same without Edward, though.

*********CIWYW*********

"You don't think he'd go elsewhere?" I ask Rose, worried. I only called Rose, since I don't think this is something Alice would want to discuss.

"No, of course not. He loves you!" Rose tells me, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Really? So it's natural for a man to turn down sex, is it?" I mutter, albeit a little sarcastically.

"What?" Rose frowns.

"Last night, after he made the comment about lack of sex, I said I'd have sex with him using protection. He said no," I explain to her, pouring my now cold coffee down the sink and instead pouring a shot of vodka.

I pour one for Rose, too, and we both eagerly down them.

"Talk to him. And I don't mean late at night, speak to him reasonably," Rose advises me.

"Ok, but you don't know how stubborn he is!" I point out, drinking another shot.

"Call him now, ask him to come home early, before the kids, and then talk," Rose says, emphasising the word talk.

After agreeing with her, I grab my mobile and call him. Hopefully he won't be too pissed about me calling during him working.

"Hello, Jasper speaking," Jasper answers.

"Hey, Jasper, is Edward available?" I ask as Rose grabs a glass of water.

"No, sorry. I can pass on a message, though," Jasper says apologetically.

"Ok. Could you, uh, ask him if he could get home early tonight? I need to talk to him," I say, receiving a glare from Rose. What's that about? She said I needed to talk to him!

"Uh, ok, I'll pass that on."

"You idiot! It sounds like you're breaking up with him!" Rose shouts as soon as I hang up the phone.

Oh, shit.

*********CIWYW*********

Edward arrives home at 2, much to my relief. I know that, before we can talk about children, I need to reassure him that I'm not breaking up with him.

I'd never do that.

"You wanted to talk," Edward says, his voice dull and lacking in emotion.

It breaks my heart that I've done this to him.

"About children! I'm not breaking up with you," I quickly tell him, walking over and intending to kiss him.

I don't know why, but I hesitate.

"Sure about that?" Edward frowns, walking past me and straight into the kitchen. "Look, if there's someone else, just tell me."

What? Someone else? Why would there be someone else?

I feel like stomping my foot and demanding his full attention.

When I reach the kitchen he's pouring himself some whisky, looking so tense and stressed.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" I ask, wondering where the hell he got that from.

He just shrugs in response. His lack of emotion is killing me.

"I'd never cheat, I thought you'd know that," I begin firmly. "I love you, Edward, and after everything we've been through I'm never letting you go." This finally gets his attention, causing him to finish his whisky and place down his glass before turning to face me.

"Then what was so urgent?" Edward asks, still seeming unsure.

"Edward, we need to talk about children. I feel like we've not really spoken, only shouted or avoided each other, and it's killing me," I admit to him. "I miss you, Edward," I add, hastily wiping my cheeks. I miss him, the old him, the one that would reach over and wipe away my tears, not wanting to see me upset.

"Ok, then tell me why you don't want more," Edward says, leaning against the counter.

"I'm not saying never, just not right now. What with writing the new book and the film adaptations, I'm not sure I could fit in another child," I tell him, taking a step closer to him.

"You managed to finish and publish a book while pregnant with triplets, and while raising them you've wrote the scripts for two incredibly successful films," Edward reminds me. As if I need reminding of the past five years. "I know I was acting for a lot of that time, but there's something I want to tell you," Edward carries on, seemingly a bit nervous. "If you were to get pregnant… Actually, no, not just because of that. I…I've been thinking about taking a break from acting."

"What?" I ask, shocked and not expecting him to say this. "Why? You love acting?" I add, frowning.

"It's been on my mind for a while now. I just hate how much of our children's lives I've missed from being away. I missed Jamie's first words! I may love acting, but I love my family more. I want to spend time with them, and you," Edward explains to me. "You wouldn't have to do it alone this time. I'd be here more. You'd be the one earning our living," Edward ends, teasing me slightly.

"Are you sure about this?" I confirm, not wanting to push him into anything.

Inside, I'm squealing and imagining throwing myself at Edward.

"So sure," Edward says, smiling for the first time in a while. That's another thing I've missed; his smile. He steps forward, tentatively at first, before enveloping me in his arms. I hold on tightly, having missed the comfort his arms provided.

I step back a bit, before leaning up on my tiptoes and kissing Edward deeply. His arms wrap around my waist and hold me up, his lips hurriedly moving against mine.

"I've missed you so fucking much," Edward groans, breathing heavily as he rest his forehead against my own.

"Same," I mutter, holding him close to me.

He kisses all over my face, making me feel all girly and giggly.

I wrap my legs around his waist, needing to feel close to him. Whilst his lips shower my face in attention, I think. I try to imagine another child running around the house, his or her older brothers and sisters loving the new addition. I imagine being pregnant again, though hopefully this time with just one baby.

"Let's do it," I suddenly declare. Edward pauses, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Are you referring to sex? Or…" Edward trails off, shifting me slightly in his arms.

"Well, that too," I wink at him. "What I meant was a baby. Let's make a baby," I verify.

Edward's eyes widen as he tries to work out if I'm telling the truth.

"Um…Are you sure? It's just, you've been pretty against it," Edward frowns. He starts to put me down, so I wrap my legs around him tighter.

"I'm sure. Everything you said…it made sense. So what if I don't have time, I can make time," I point out, kissing his neck while he ponders this.

"Fuck, Bella, I can't think when you're all wrapped around me," Edward groans, bucking his hips against me.

I moan into his chest, trying to think back to the last time we had sex. I'd estimate a month, possibly longer.

"I need you, Edward," I moan, moving my hips against him.

"We still need to talk. I don't want you to make any decisions you'll regret," Edward says, sounding as though he hates himself for saying this.

I kind of do, too, but I know he's right. I peck his lips once more, and then detangle myself from him. After seeing the large bulge in his trousers, I almost say fuck it, and pull down his trousers, though I sadly remember that we have to talk.

We make our way to the living room, and sit relatively far apart on the sofa. I'm still considering jumping him.

"If you'd told me before you were planning on taking a break, I'd have come around sooner," I start.

"I wanted to surprise you. And I hadn't completely sorted it out, until today," Edward shrugs, gently lacing his fingers with mine.

"Basically, we never really spoke about this. We only shouted and argued," I point out. Edward nods in agreement.

"Are you sure, though?" Edward confirms once more.

I move along the sofa, closer to Edward, and straddle his legs.

"Yes, I'm sure. Truthfully, the thing I'm most worried about is having triplets again," I tell him. Edward just laughs in response, pulling me closer.

"How long do we have until we have to pick up the triplets?" Edward asks, his intention clear.

"Three quarters of an hour," I reply.

Edward picks me up, making me squeal, and practically runs towards our bedroom. My mouth latches onto his neck as he walks, nibbling and sucking at the skin there. He groans out in pleasure.

"Sweetheart, we're never going this long without sex again. This past fucking month…god. My hand is nowhere near as good as anything about you," Edward rambles, clearly not realising what he's saying.

I can't help but laugh as Edward puts me down on the bed. He frowns, still not realizing.

"What?" he asks.

"Awww, I'm sorry for making you have to pleasure yourself," I coo, pretending to be sincere.

"Oh, you are so going to pay," Edward says, then he pounces on me.

In only a few seconds he has me naked, and soon begins on his own clothes. His cock is hard and ready, making me squirm when he doesn't move towards me.

"So, without a condom?" Edward asks, a gleam in his eyes.

I just nod in assent.

Edward's finger glides through my wetness, making me moan so loudly. I don't want his finger, I want his cock.

"Edward, more. I need more," I beg pathetically, not caring anymore.

"Are you desperate for me?" Edward asks, loving this.

After what feels like an eternity, Edward lines himself up with me, teasing me slightly by running his cock over my clit. I buck my hips against him, wanting more. Always more.

With one quick thrust, Edward fills me up. He starts up a fast rhythm, one that I know will leaving me a panting mess. His hips grind against mine, his grunts only fuelling my desire.

A few minutes later, I wrap my legs around him and flip us over. I love being on top, and I know Edward loves it when I am. I wiggle my hips to get settled, which makes Edward groan. As I start moving up and down, Edward's hands latch onto my breasts, his fingers brushing over my nipples.

I sink down and swivel my hips, grinding myself against him.

"Touch yourself," Edward gruffly demands.

I can't help but obey.

I reach down and gather wetness from where we're joined – briefly grazing along Edward's cock – and then begin tracing small circles on my clit. I throw my head back and moan, moving faster on Edward.

"I'm close, sweetheart, please tell me you are too. I can't hold off much longer," Edward begs, gazing up at me.

His hand joins mine on my clit, pressing down harder. I clench around him, my orgasm washing through me. I keep moving on him, riding out my orgasm, and feel him pulsing inside me. Hands on my hips keep me moving on him as he comes, completely filling me up.

I collapse on top of him, kissing his collarbone and staying close to him.

"I could just fall asleep like this," I hum happily, resting my head on his chest.

"Exactly like this? With my cock still inside you?" Edward asks, smirking. I wiggle my hips a little.

"Yep," I grin, kissing his jaw.

I feel him twitch inside me.

"As much as I love the sound of that, I need to pick up the children," Edward says, kissing the top of my head.

"I can pick them up," I offer, then yawn widely.

"No, stay here and sleep. I'll get them," Edward assures me. Reluctantly, I get up from Edward, and roll over to the other side of the bed. "Sleep, sweetheart," Edward says, kissing my cheek.

*********CIWYW*********

I'm woken up to the sound of the children laughing and shouting, about who knows what. I sit up, remembering that I'm still naked, so I quickly head to the shower.

The rest of the evening is the happiest I've been in a while, playing and laughing with Edward and our children.

"Mummy, can we watch nemo?" Anna asks, pointing at the TV.

"Of course," I grin, picking her up and sitting with her on the sofa as Edward puts in the DVD.

"We gonna see Dory?" Marie asks, clambering onto the sofa. I help her up, and we all sit together watching the film.

*********CIWYW*********

It's three months later when I first take a pregnancy test, and find it's positive. It's with Rose and Alice that I take the test, so I know Edward's going to be both thrilled and a little angry.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be an aunty again!" Alice squeals, hugging me. I hug her back, Rose soon joining in.

Despite not being so sure about the idea at first, I'm thrilled now. I can't wait to be a mother again.

"Call Edward! Now!" Rose demands.

I do as she asks, putting Edward on loudspeaker. It's his last week of filming, so he might be a bit busy.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's up?" Edward asks. Alice and Rose 'awww' at him.

"Hey, I have some news for you," I begin, having a feeling he may be able to guess.

"What is it?" Edward asks. I hear voices in the background.

"I'm pregnant!" I shout down the phone, giddy with joy.

"What? Seriously? Why didn't you wait for me to do the test?" Edward asks. I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's pouting.

"Rose and Alice made me," I tell him.

"They're listening in, aren't they?" he guesses correctly.

"Possible," I concede.

*********CIWYW*********

After nine long months, baby Anthony is a welcome addition to the family. Welcome in the sense that he was a single baby. No more twins or triplets for us.

"Awww, he looks so much like you, Bella," Esme coos, rocking Anthony gently in her arms. I miss him already.

"Thankfully," Carlisle adds quietly. Edward glares at his father while I laugh quietly, cautious not to wake a sleeping Anthony.

"How have the kids been?" I ask Esme and Carlisle, whom have been looking after Marie, Anna and Jamie.

"Brilliant. Running around like crazy and very loud, but it's nice," Esme replies, handing Anthony to Carlisle.

"Hello little man," Carlisle grins down at him. "You really do look like your mother," he adds. Edward rolls his eyes.

Edward soon ushers his parents out, stating that I need rest. Which is a blatant lie, but they leave anyway.

"If any of our kids inherit Dad's sense of humour…" Edward grumbles, sitting on the bed next to me.

He leans over and kisses my forehead, passing Anthony to me.

*********CIWYW*********

Bringing Anthony back to the house for the first time is crazy. Anna, Marie and Jamie just want to say hello to their new brother, so Edward preoccupies them whilst I take Anthony to the nursery.

Edward is officially taking a break from acting, so he's going to be here, always looking after Anthony. It's weird to think I'm the only one who's going to be working, earning a living.

Though, it's not as if we need the money.

Soon, I have another meeting with John, who has remained my agent throughout. I've finished a new book, this one separate from my other series. It's rather nervous to be posting something new, and quite different from my other books.

I'm always nervous when publishing a new book, but this one more than ever.

*********CIWYW*********

Four months after the birth of my son, my sixth book is published. _Beneath the Surface_ has officially hit book stores all over the country, and next week will also be sold in Britain. It still amazes me how popular my books are.

"I can't believe you didn't let me pre-read any of you book!" Edward whines, sitting down on the sofa with my book in his hands. "I'm your husband, I should be allowed. What other privileges do I get?" Edward grumbles, reading the blurb.

"What other privileges?" I repeat, shocked. "How about the sex? Or the kids?" I question, finding the whole thing quite funny.

"Sex and kids aren't a privilege," Edward mutters petulantly.

"If sex isn't a privilege, how come I can withhold it?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, please, sweetheart, I didn't mean it; I was just excited about your book!" Edward quickly says.

He's so quick to apologise because tonight, Rose and Emmett are looking after our kids, along with their own, so we're staying in a hotel while they stay at our house. Mainly because it's bigger than ours.

"Excited, huh?" I murmur, walking over and straddling his lap.

My book is soon forgotten.

Unlike after the triplets, I'm feeling a lot more confident about my body this time around. I still wanted to wait a while, but now I'm more than ready.

As is Edward, it would appear.

"Can't you feel my excitement?" Edward whispers huskily in my ear, pulling my hips right over him. I whimper and grind on top of him, his erection pressing right against my clit.

Edward takes off my top while I keep moving, feeling my panties get wetter and wetter. Whilst he takes off his own top I remove my bra, pressing my bare chest against Edward's.

"You're gonna need to get off my lap so we can finish undressing," Edward reminds me.

"I know, it just feels too good," I moan, sadly leaving Edward's lap.

I stand in front of Edward and get undressed, then I climb up onto the bed. Edward eagerly joins me, shedding his jeans and boxers on the way. Just before he joins me on the bed he puts on a condom, then starts kissing me like crazy.

His fingers trail down my body, ending up on my clit, rubbing small circles and gathering the wetness. His fingers, at first slow, slide easily inside me, though they quickly pick up speed. His thumb presses against my clit as he pumps his fingers in and out of me, the speed and pleasure making me dizzy.

Just as I feel myself about to start coming, Edward removes his fingers from me, licking off the juices. I almost start whining and touching myself, needing that orgasm.

"All fours," Edward commands, watching as I scurry into position. It's his fault I'm so desperate.

As soon as Edward slams inside me I come around him, choking on a moan and gasping from the intensity.

"Holy fuck…" I mumble, my limbs shaking. Edward's arms wrap around my stomach, holding me up and helping to steady me.

After a small pause, Edward begins moving again, my sensitive flesh responding immediately. It almost feels too much, but it's so amazing at the same time. My hands grip strongly at the bed sheets, needing something to steady myself.

Edward's always fast and rough, but whenever there's a break for us he gets rougher and harder. And I love it.

When his finger presses on roughly against clit I scream out in pleasure, coming around him and feeling his thrusts become erratic as he, too, comes.

"I love you, Edward," I say before I collapse on the bed. Edward soon follows.

"I love you so much, Bella, but I do think you've killed me," Edward pants, pulling me closer as we fall asleep together on the bed.

I would have to agree with his statement.

*********CIWYW*********

This time, I'm more prepared for the flashing lights. My smile is easy, my grip not as tight on Edward. I can tell he misses this, though.

As we move further down the red carpet, we talk to more reporters. We head over to Ryan Seacrest, who's all smiles.

"If it isn't my favourite celebrity couple…" Ryan begins, beaming at the both of us. "I could go on and on about all of your successes, but, I think we all already know about them," he says, winking at me.

I smirk when I feel Edward's arm snake around my waist a little tighter.

"You could always refresh our memories," Edward jokes, his own grin on his face.

"There is something I want to ask you, before we move on to your dazzling wife," Ryan says. "When are you going to begin acting again?" he asks, making Edward laugh.

"Soon. Though, I do have a family to raise," Edward points out.

I suspect he'll be back to acting sooner than he thinks. Since Anthony's now 2 and the triplets are 7, I can handle them pretty well on my own. Edward's had a long enough break from acting.

"Now, Bella, I imagine you're feeling pretty amazing right now, what with your third book being turned into a film, but are you planning any more books?" Ryan asks, turning his attention to me.

_Beneath the Surface_ was my last book published, but I haven't really written anything since then. Honestly, it's because I haven't had any new ideas or time. "At the moment, no. If an idea comes along, then definitely, but I'm focussing on the films for the moment," I answer, smiling widely at him.

"I'd wish you luck on your film, though I hardly think that's necessary," Ryan teases. "In all seriousness, at least, for a moment or two, you write the scripts, correct?" Ryan asks me.

"Yeah, I feel like that way it keeps it as true to the books as possible," I reply, nodding.

"Well, I'm sure you'd have a pretty successful career script writing. Have you ever thought about that?" Ryan asks.

"Actually, no!" I answer, laughing. "I think the main reason I'm good at script writing for these films is because I wrote the books, I created the characters, so it's easy to think how they'd think. If that makes sense."

"It does! I've had a wonderful time speaking to you," Ryan says, earning himself a glare from Edward. "But I'm going to let you go before Edward kills me!"

This makes me laugh while Edward keeps a sullen expression on his face, so I eventually drag him away. As we continue to make our way down the red carpet, a permanent grin is etched onto my face.

I turn to Edward when we stop walking, looking up at his dazzling face. I'm not sure I'll ever get over how amazingly handsome he is, something I'm happy with.

"Edward?" I say to get his attention. It works, as he turns slightly and looks down at me, right into my eyes. I hear even more cameras go off. "I think you should start acting again," I tell him.

He leans closer to me, making the fans scream even louder. "Getting bored of me being at home?"

That is so not true. I love that he's always there when I get home, but I know that he misses acting terribly.

"No, I just know how much you miss it." Just because he'll start acting again, he doesn't have to work as much as before. He can ease into it.

Instead of replying, Edward leans down and captures my lips with his. I vaguely hear the sound of the crowd and camera clicks increasing, but my mind is on Edward. We've never kissed on the red carpet before, and I have a feeling we'll now be the centre of attention.

As he pulls back, a grin full of mischief on his face, I realise I don't care.

"I love you, sweetheart," Edward murmurs quietly, just for me.

"I love you, too," I reply easily. "Now let's get inside before we get hounded to kiss again," I chuckle, shaking my head and pulling him down the red carpet.

I can still hear the fans screaming, even once we're inside.

Edward just stands there, a proud smile on his face.

"Thanks for officially stealing our thunder!" Riley exclaims as he walks inside, pretending to be angry.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not," Edward shrugs, draping his arm around me.

I once again shake my head, but still snuggle into his embrace.

"Don't make me write another book just to kill you off!"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the last chapter and the new addition to the Cullen clan? :D**

**Now that this story has finished, I can focus on other stories, but you can be sure that this isn't the last you'll hear from these characters. Like I mentioned at the top, there'll probably outtakes in the future! These characters just can't seem to leave me alone!**

**Thank you for being wonderful readers, and helping this story to achieve over 1000 reviews, my first story to do this. It was so amazing when that happened, I'm still shocked by the response! I'll hopefully be able to convert this story into a PDF file, which can be found at my blog (link on profile)**

**Hopefully you'll continue to read my other stories, and I do have many more planned for the future!**

**Review please, one last time? :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**

**Once more, thank you for reading Call It What You Want :)**


End file.
